The Time Before
by daydreamer4
Summary: Josh and CJ are on the campaign trail when things between them go from friendly to something more than either of them intended. This is a prequel to my other story "The In-Betweens."  There's no need to have read it to understand what's going on here.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the prequel to my other story, "The In-Betweens." You don't have to have read it since this story pretty much tells you how "The In-Betweens" came to be. I just couldn't let these two go after I finished the last one. As always, I own nothing and no infringement is intended. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

"Where It Began"

"Hey," Josh said approaching CJ's table in the diner.

"Hey yourself," CJ replied with a smile.

They were having lunch together. Alone. It wasn't that they hadn't had lunch together before. They had just yet to lunch alone. They'd been working on the campaign for about two months and although Josh would classify CJ as a friend, this one-on-one lunch was a first. He felt slightly nervous about it and he wasn't sure why. He almost felt like this was a first date.

Josh couldn't deny that when he first met her he'd found her attractive. She was just his type. He liked a woman who knew who she was and what she wanted. CJ struck him as just such a woman. The fact that she had legs to the sky also didn't hurt. Still, he mentally pushed away thoughts of attraction and tried to concentrate on lunch with a co-worker and friend. Josh took a seat across from her.

"You're late," CJ said when he finally sat down.

"Leo was talking to me about a thing," Josh replied, pulling a menu out from the holder on the table.

"And then you forgot about our lunch," CJ said.

"I didn't forget," Josh protested feebly. "I may have gotten distracted and it slipped my mind for like a minute."

"You need an assistant," CJ informed him.

"Maybe once we're really contenders we can afford one, until them I'm fifteen minutes late."

"I already ordered for you," CJ said.

"You ordered for me?" Josh asked surprised.

"You were late. We've got a tight schedule. You're getting a burger, fries and iced tea," CJ shrugged.

"You ordered for me," Josh said as a statement rather than question. "Did you order the burger—"

"Burnt; shoe leather on a bun," she replied. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but your lunch habits don't deviate.

Josh smiled as he placed the menu back in the holder. There was something about CJ knowing what he ate for lunch that was flattering. He felt like she'd been paying attention.

For her part CJ was a little nervous about ordering Josh's lunch. It was true, they were running late and they did need to eat quickly, but she wasn't sure if he'd be okay with her ordering his lunch. Some guys were funny about things like that. She was glad to see that Josh wasn't one of them.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Josh asked with a grin. His tone seemed softer somehow. _Was he flirting with her?_

"Sorry?" CJ asked with a nervous giggle. _Was he flirting with her? Did she just giggle?_

"Lunch," Josh said clearing his throat and adopting a more formal tone.

"Oh, uh, the South Carolina speech, I'm going to have to talk to a few reporters afterwards. Since the speech is on domestic issues I wanted to go over a few things with you."

"They know we're packing up and moving to South Carolina? We're not leaving for a week. Good news travels fast. What reporters will be there?"

"A few small town papers, but the guy from _The Post_ will be there. That's a little intimidating."

"Who are they sending?"

"Danny Concannon."

"Danny Concannon?"

"Yes," CJ replied.

"Wow," Josh said as the waitress dropped off their drinks.

"I guess this means we're big time."

"He should be covering Hoynes. Hoynes is the front-runner."

"Maybe he doesn't think Hoynes has what it takes."

"Don't we all," Josh said.

CJ suppressed a grin. She knew that Josh had worked for Hoynes. In fact, it had been pretty big news when he defected from Hoynes to run for Bartlet. She didn't know Josh extremely well but she knew that he didn't really regret leaving Hoynes. She couldn't say she blamed him. She had her own sordid past with the senator and she didn't begrudge Josh his attitude.

"Anyway, since Danny Concannon is on a grander scale than what we're used to I thought you and I could go over the domestic portions of the speech so I don't have any gaffes."

"You haven't destroyed our chances yet," Josh said.

"That's sweet, but I mixed up the Attorney General and Surgeon General last week and let's just say it's not something Toby is going to let me live down. I'm surprised you're letting me get away with it."

"Lucky for us the mistake was behind closed doors. If you'd been quoted then you'd hear about it."

"Don't worry, it won't happen in public," CJ said confidently.

"You can promise that?"

"For the moment," CJ said with a grin. "So, how do you think the first speech is going to go in South Carolina?"

"Run of the mill," Josh shrugged. "I'm a little concerned about the audience, but it should be fine."

"I'm glad you mentioned that. I'm very concerned about the audience," CJ said.

"Excuse me?"

"The audience," CJ said again. "I'm worried about it."

"Why?"

"We're going to be in South Carolina."

"So?"

"So typically South Carolina isn't a state that feels all warm and fuzzy about a liberal-leaning Democratic governor," CJ explained.

"We're not stumping for the Republicans CJ. It'll be a Democratic audience," Josh reminded her.

"It will? Well I learn something new from you every day Josh," she mocked him. He gave her a face. "I'm just saying there's something that isn't sitting right with me about this speech. I'm concerned."

"Yet you can't seem to pin down your concern," Josh countered.

CJ sighed. "Honestly, I think the governor seems a little stand-offish. I don't think that's going to play well in South Carolina."

"You'd be surprised how much South Carolina folk can get behind surly. Besides, he's great at these town hall things," Josh replied.

"Except for the times when he isn't," CJ said.

"He isn't antagonistic. It's more folksy," Josh shrugged.

"Just promise me that we'll cover it at the prep."

"I promise."

"Okay then."

"You're really worried about this?"

"Call it feminine intuition," CJ replied.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry about it," he assured her. "The advance team is already gone to get things ready in two other states. Nothing is going to happen in South Carolina that's going to mess things up for us."

CJ smiled at him. "Okay."

The waitress came by with their food and CJ began to pick at her fries while Josh bit into his burger.

"Oh," Josh moaned. "Perfection. This burger…"

"Looks like a hockey puck," CJ finished for him.

"And tastes fantastic," Josh grinned at her.

While they ate they discussed a few of the details of the speech. It was mostly a domestic speech and Josh was the go-to guy for perspective on how people would respond. As he walked her through it, CJ couldn't help but realize how smart Josh was. Sure, she knew he was intelligent, but normally he hid his intellect under a façade of jokes and impish charm. Once she got him alone and explaining something on which he was an expert, she was truly taken with him.

For his part, Josh liked playing the role of teacher. Although CJ was a very knowledgeable woman, there were holes in what she knew and Josh was more than happy to explain things to her. But, he found that she was an incredibly quick study and they still had a plate of fries between them once they'd exhausted the topic at hand.

"Well," CJ said as she nibbled on a fry. "I appreciate you taking the time to go over this with me."

"Anytime," Josh said dipping his fry into the ketchup.

"I hope Mandy doesn't mind me taking you away from a lunch date," CJ said. Josh and Mandy had been dating for a while and she knew that they often lunched together when she was in town. Although lately it seemed like they'd been fighting more than usual.

Josh scoffed. "Mandy and I aren't really together anymore," he informed her. "She left last night to go back to D.C."

"Really?" CJ asked surprised. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not," Josh replied.

"You two were having problems?"

"Come on, you've heard us fight."

"Yeah, but I just figured it was your thing."

"Our thing?"

"Every couple has a thing."

"And we were the openly hostile, on the verge of meltdown couple?"

"Something like that," CJ chuckled. "So, what happened?"

Josh sighed. "Who knows? She's been mad at me for the last month."

"That's not true, is it?" CJ chimed in.

"Well she's been mad at me because she's got it in her head that I should tell Leo to hire her as a consultant. She's been on about it for weeks and she was leaving to go back home for the week and I guess I wasn't sufficiently destroyed that she was leaving and we got into this blowout. She said she was glad to be leaving because she needed time to decompress, I said she didn't have to worry about seeing me again and she left."

"That was it?" CJ asked.

"Yeah."

"You're not over."

"Excuse me?"

"You're so not over," CJ insisted.

"She said she was leaving I told her fine, there was no need to worry about seeing me again."

"And you think that means you've broken up," CJ clarified.

"We did."

CJ chuckled. "Okay."

"We did."

"Josh I think the two of you have had that conversation twelve times already," CJ said.

"This time was different. I've moved on."

"Moved on from what?" Sam asked interrupting the conversation and sitting next to CJ in the booth.

"Hey," CJ said.

"Hi, we've been looking for you two," Sam said. "So, what have you moved on from?"

"Mandy," Josh replied.

"Except he hasn't."

"I have," Josh whined. "We're done."

After Josh had explained the situation to Sam, Sam stole a fry from the plate and said, "Yeah, you're so not over."

"Thank you," CJ said smugly.

"Much as I appreciate the fact that two people from outside of my relationship still think I'm still in a relationship, it's not true. Mandy and I are over. She's gone for good," Josh replied.

"Okay," Sam said skeptically.

CJ finished off a fry and looked at her watch. "Oh my God, it's late," she said.

"It's why I came to look for you guys," Sam said. "We thought you were going to be in the prep meeting."

"We are," Josh said glancing at his watch. His eyes bulged out a bit when he saw that he and CJ had sat there and had lunch for two full hours. It had flown by. He had no idea it was so late.

"I have to go," CJ said scooting Sam out of the booth while trying to fumble for her wallet. "I've got a sit-down with the local news in fifteen minutes."

"Don't worry about it," Josh told her picking up the check.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," Josh waved her off. "Get to your interview."

"Thanks," she said flashing him a smile. "I'll see you guys later."

She made a swift exit and Josh watched her go. Sam looked at Josh quizzically. "What's that about?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Josh asked turning his attention to Sam.

"You and CJ," Sam said.

"There's nothing," Josh said, though his tone sounded a tad defensive. "We were having lunch."

"Okay, but you both seemed to lose track of time."

"The legislative agenda is complex process Sam," Josh replied.

"She _has_ heard of it. How much explanation could it require?"

"Danny Concannon is coming to the speech. She's a little nervous about it."

"Danny Concannon? He's from _The Post_ isn't he?"

"Yeah, we're big time," Josh grinned.

"I guess we are," Sam smiled back and reaching for another fry.

"Satisfied?" Josh asked a little smugly.

"I still think you were acting a little weird," Sam said.

Josh was silent for a moment as he contemplated Sam's comment. Part of him knew he was right. Josh was behaving a little oddly and the only reason he could come up with was that he was taken with CJ. Of course that explanation wasn't one that he could share with anyone.

"I wasn't," Josh said. "Don't we have a meeting to get to?"

"Yeah," Sam said standing. "Those fries were pretty good. Cold, but good."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed them," Josh replied.

Sam walked out of the diner and Josh looked back at the table one last time before he paid the bill. He wasn't quite sure what had happened in two hours time, but he was fairly certain that he found himself intrigued with CJ and looking forward to spending time with her again soon.

TBC


	2. Nicknames

Author's Note: Thank you for the initial reviews. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

"Nicknames"

It had been a tiring week. Everyone had been working like dogs and they had seen some gains, which was unsurprising since they were in New Hampshire, but it was still positive. Everything seemed to be coming together. They began to know and trust each other even more, which helped the morale given that the governor hadn't seemed to fully embrace the "new" people just yet. The governor had a tough battle coming up in South Carolina and Sam and Toby were holed up tweaking the stump speech, which left CJ and Josh alone to fraternize at the bar.

Ever since their lunch they'd gotten closer. CJ felt like they weren't just co-workers anymore, but close friends. She had caught her mind wandering to thoughts of Josh every so often and it was a little disconcerting. She was professional. They were co-workers, nothing more, but there were still moments when she had to remind herself of that fact.

CJ sat at the bar drinking a beer. Josh sat next to her drinking and thinking he should be feeling down about his breakup with Mandy, but somehow all he could think about was how he was enjoying the silence with CJ.

"Penny for your thoughts," CJ said tapping him with her elbow.

"Hmm?"

"You're like 5,000 miles away right now," CJ replied taking a sip of her beer.

"I'm here," Josh said giving her his full attention. "Just decompressing."

"Decompressing, huh? Didn't Mandy use that same word to describe things before she left?" CJ asked.

Josh didn't answer her. He just gave her a tiny grin. She thought it seemed a little odd and she looked at him curiously. "Or not?" she asked.

Josh just took a sip of his beer. He thought about reviving their little spat about whether or not he and Mandy were really over. He thought about telling her how free and relieved he felt now. It was a strange compulsion. Ever since their lunch, whenever he was near her, he felt like telling her things that he'd normally keep to himself, or things he's tell Sam when he'd had too much to drink. Tonight he decided he'd try to curb that impulse for whatever reason.

Josh didn't feel like talking about Mandy and so he glanced around the bar. He saw what looked like a first date over in the corner and he nudged CJ's arm.

"What do you think?" he asked gesturing in the direction of the couple.

"About what?"

"It looks like a first date," Josh said.

"You're right," CJ agreed as she sipped her drink. "It looks like a blind date actually."

Josh watched the couple. The man had approached the woman at the table and they shook hands awkwardly. The woman fidgeted with her hair and the man appeared to be sucking in his gut. Josh didn't envy them the horribly awkward feeling of a blind date.

"They look nervous," Josh commented.

"They're sizing each other up," CJ said as she glanced over in the couple's direction. "She's not so sure about him."

"They just met," Josh pointed out. "Give it time."

"They can have all the time in the world. It won't change the fact that she doesn't want to sleep with him."

Josh almost spit out his beer. Conversations with CJ had never delved into the realm of sex, yet she seemed so comfortable assessing the couple across the bar.

"What?" CJ asked looking at his face.

"Nothing," Josh replied. After a beat he added, "Although I wonder how you can make that assumption. It looks like they've known each other for all of five minutes."

"Come on Joshua," CJ said. "You need two minutes to decide whether you want to sleep with someone."

"Really?" Josh asked astounded. "Do you often size up people in that way when you first meet them?"

"Everyone does; especially on a first date," CJ said taking another sip of her beer.

"So you decide within the first two minutes of meeting someone whether you'd sleep with them?" Josh asked.

"Usually," she shrugged. It was then that CJ understood that Josh made the assumption that she had sized him up in the same way when they'd met. She was about to backtrack her comment, but she was interrupted by the arrival of Sam.

"Hey guys," Sam said walking over to the bar and pulling up a stool next to CJ.

"Spanky," CJ greeted him with a mischievous nod and grin.

"Spanky?" Josh asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not this again," Sam said with a smile.

"What?" CJ asked innocently.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

"Nothing," Sam said.

"Just trying out Sam's new nickname," CJ said over Sam's comment.

"You're gonna call him Spanky?" Josh asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"I think why comes to mind before why not," Josh replied.

"Sam has quite the following," CJ explained. "We were walking over to the campaign stop this morning and Sam caught the attention of some girls."

"Girls?"

"They were young women," Sam protested.

"If they were twenty-one, you're lucky," CJ said. But she continued, "They had some very favorable things to say about Sam's derriere."

"They called him Spanky?" Josh asked.

"No," Sam interrupted. "CJ called me Spanky and now apparently it's my new nickname."

"It's a term of endearment Spanky," CJ teased him. "Besides, it's a pretty nice compliment if you ask me."

"Why'd you settle on Spanky?" Josh asked finishing his beer.

"The girls mentioned how tight his butt looked in his pants. One of them said she wanted to bounce a quarter off it." With that both CJ and Josh started laughing. Josh was happy he'd swallowed his beer or else he'd have spit it out. Sam, ever the good sport, just stood there and took their teasing.

CJ put her arm around Sam's shoulder and leaned her head into his neck. "It's a flattering compliment," she reminded him. "It really is."

"So flattering you two can't stop laughing," Sam said, albeit with good humor. The bartender came over and Sam ordered a beer, while Josh and CJ ordered another.

"Seriously, you're not going to actually call me Spanky, are you?" Sam asked CJ.

"Only on national holidays," CJ said. "And your birthday."

"Thanks," Sam chuckled.

"No problem."

They sat there for a moment, just drinking and assessing the bar. For an average hotel the bar was subpar. It seemed about twenty years behind the times as was evidenced by the fact that they'd heard only one song on jukebox that had been recorded after 1990.

Sam took a sip of his beer and decided it was Josh's turn to fell the pain. "So how's Mandy?" Sam asked Josh with a sly grin.

"I don't know," Josh said with an attitude.

"He denies they're in an off-again phase," CJ informed Sam. "He insists they're actually broken up."

"We are," Josh whined.

"Tell her I said hi," Sam shot back at him.

"I thought you and Toby were locked in tweaking the speech for Charleston," Josh said in an effort to change the subject.

"Andi came to town and wanted to have dinner with Toby," Sam said.

CJ took a sip of her beer. "That's nice," she said. "He could use the distraction."

"Does Toby ever get distracted?" Josh asked.

"Not usually," CJ smiled.

"You two go pretty far back?" Sam asked.

"About seven years," CJ said. "He was running a female candidate that Emily's List backed."

"Has he always been so…dry?" Josh asked.

"Toby is a passionate guy in his own way," CJ said with a speculative face.

"Really?" Josh asked giving her a look.

"Not like that," she said swatting him. "He's honestly a generous, caring, good man once you get to know him. He just lacks a certain finesse with people. It's why I'm here talking to the press and he's not."

"Huh," Josh said. He'd worked with the man for a few weeks before CJ and Sam got there and Josh could see where CJ was coming from when she talked about him being passionate. He just wasn't sure he projected the caring part of CJ's assessment. But, he knew her word was good so he held off on judgment.

"I can see that actually," Sam said drinking down the rest of his beer.

"You two are finally meshing?" Josh asked.

"We've got our rhythm," Sam nodded. "He's an amazing writer. I'm learning a lot."

"I'm sure you are," CJ said ironically. She knew how Toby could be when breaking in new people. He was a bit like the governor in that respect. But, he seemed to really have taken a liking to Sam and his writing so CJ knew it would all turn out for the best.

"Well, it's been fun, but I've got a second draft on the economy to polish before Toby gets back. I'll see you two later," Sam said.

"Goodnight Spanky," CJ said with a grin as Sam tossed some bills on the bar.

"Don't think you're immune," Sam said. "One day you're going to get a nickname and I'm going to make damn sure it's a good one."

"We'll see about that," CJ said.

"'Night Sam," Josh said as he walked away. Once it again it was just Josh and CJ at the bar.

"So you're really gonna call him Spanky?"

"Sure," CJ shrugged.

"You're not worried about sexual harassment?"

"Nah, Sam can take it. Should I be worried?"

"No," Josh shrugged. "Do we all have to worry about getting nicknames?"

"I think the governor and Leo are probably safe," CJ kidded him.

"Seriously though, is it going to be a thing?"

"No. Spanky just seemed appropriate for Sam."

"Because _you_ want to bounce a quarter off his ass?" Josh asked her with a smile.

"That's exactly it," CJ deadpanned.

"Do you have a nickname for Toby?"

"Not one I'd use to his face," CJ replied with a sly smile. "He's not like Sam. He wouldn't indulge me."

"I see," Josh said leaning his elbows on the bar.

"So before Sam interrupted," Josh said winding the conversation back to CJ's earlier comment.

"Now wait," CJ interrupted him before he could continue. "I know what you're gonna say."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I didn't mean that I size up everyone I meet earlier," CJ said.

"You said you usually do," Josh pointed out.

"I meant in a dating situation, not in a work situation," CJ said.

"Okay," Josh replied, secretly a little disappointed that CJ hadn't sized him up when they first met. In truth he definitely had sized her up when they first met and his resounding answer was yes, if the circumstances were right, he'd definitely sleep with her. He found himself a little uncomfortable with the thought that he was currently slightly attracted to her.

He took a moment to listen to the song that was playing. "Is this song almost over? If I hear Led Zeppelin one more time…"

"It's not so bad," CJ said.

"After that bar in Nashua I'm really fine never hearing _Stairway to Heaven_ again."

"How many times in a row was it?" CJ asked with a chuckle.

"58," Josh said laughing.

"It was no more than three," CJ protested.

"I don't think you were paying close enough attention," Josh said.

_Stairway to Heaven_ finally ended and Josh sat sipping his beer. CJ decided she wanted to annoy Josh and so she said, "So, how's Mandy?"

"I don't know, I don't have the habit of checking in with ex-girlfriends," Josh said with a smirk. "I thought I made that clear with Sam."

"This is seriously how you want to play it?"

"I don't know how I could make it any clearer that Mandy and I are over. I could hire a sky-writer. Or maybe I should just go make out with that waitress over there?"

"Yes, do that," CJ said gamely.

"Hire a sky-writer?" Josh asked.

"Make out with the waitress," CJ said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You want me to make out with the waitress?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, this is a whole new side of you," Josh said hiding a grin. "Why don't you make out with her?"

CJ glanced over at the waitress, gave her a quick up and down and replied, "She's not really my type." She held a straight face for a moment before she burst out laughing at the look on Josh's face.

"Okay, you can't just do that," Josh said. "For a minute I thought…"

"That I might make out with the waitress?"

"No," Josh said unconvincingly.

"Okay then," CJ said, still smiling. Josh realized them how bright and beautiful her smile was. When CJ smiled, her whole face lit up including her eyes. He caught himself staring at her and knew he had to change the subject before he did something he shouldn't.

"This song is awful," he said.

"You think?" CJ asked cocking her head to the side to listen. She was somewhat happy and somewhat disappointed that the moment between them had ended. "I kind of like it."

"Seriously?"

"Sure, why not?"

"If I'm not mistaken they just rhymed I adore and mi amour," Josh scoffed. "Shakespeare this group is not."

CJ chuckled before Josh continued, "I'm also completely ignoring the fact that Americans will have hard time singing along because we should never use the term mi amour."

"Why not?" CJ laughed at his indignation over a pop song.

"I don't know," Josh shrugged. "You need to have an accent to pull something like that off."

"I'm sure people from any other countries would tell you that we have accents," CJ said.

"But mi amour? You need to be French or Spanish…Italian to really sell it."

"You really don't," CJ insisted.

"It's like calling some ma Cherie," Josh protested.

"Stevie Wonder pulled it off. Ma Cherie Amour."

"These guys are not Stevie Wonder. Pop songs should stop with the foreign languages," Josh said. "It just sounds wrong."

"Aw, come on mi amour, lighten up."

"What?" Josh asked.

"Don't be so prickly mi amour."

"I just got myself a nickname didn't I?"

"You know you wanted one."

Josh had to smile to himself. In a way she was completely right. For some reason hearing her call Sam Spanky ignited a twinge of jealously in Josh. For a minute he thought that it was because her nickname for him was a compliment to his looks and although Josh had a healthy ego, he felt slightly inferior. However, with CJ adopting 'my love' as her nickname for him, he wondered if that's just how she was. It didn't really matter. He liked the way it sounded on her lips.

"You're not going to call me that," Josh said. He protested, but the smile in his eyes seemed to say that he liked it.

"I am," CJ nodded. "And not just on national holidays and your birthday."

"You're sexually harassing me," Josh teased her.

"Is it sexual harassment if you like it?" she asked.

"Who says I like it."

"Your eyes give you away mi amour."

"Said the sexual harasser."

"Don't worry. It'll be our little secret." CJ continued to tease him. Josh, for his part, continued to enjoy it. He was suddenly very interested in just spending time with CJ.

"Is that so?" Josh asked a bit flirtatiously as he turned his body to face her more squarely.

"It is," CJ said, pulling back on her stool a little. She quickly realized that maybe she'd stepped over the imaginary line. She liked to have a good time. She was one of the guys, but occasionally she like to add a little sauciness to conversations and she wondered if she'd gone too far. Like it or not, Josh was either still with Mandy, or had just broken up with her. But, what made her even think about Mandy? It was the fact that she knew she was looking at Josh differently than she did two days ago and it made her feel slightly self-conscious.

CJ turned to the bar and caught the attention of the bartender. She decided another drink wouldn't be a good idea. She already felt like she might be close to saying something that she shouldn't and she felt it would be best to keep that information to herself.

"You're leaving?" Josh asked when the bartender had walked away.

"It's getting kind of late," CJ replied.

"That's no fun."

"It's a big day tomorrow. I've got to be on top of my game."

Josh considered that for a moment and glanced at his watch. Once again the time with CJ had flown by faster than he thought. It was almost eleven and he felt like they had just sat down. "You're probably right."

"You can drink if you want. I just want to be prepared for tomorrow."

"It won't be so bad. We're gonna win the New Hampshire primary. What's not to like about talking to the press about that?"

"It's big time," CJ said.

"So are you," Josh reminded her.

"Yeah," CJ replied considering that for a moment.

"I'll square up with the bartender," Josh said.

"You don't have to," CJ protested.

"Don't worry about it," he insisted.

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Night Claudia Jean," he said.

"'Night mi amour," she gave him a wide grin before she walked away.

Josh watched her walk out of the bar and shook his head. He was unsure of what was going on, but he was fairly certain that the more he saw of CJ Cregg, the more he felt he liked her as more than just a co-worker.

TBC


	3. The Set Up

Author's Note: I hope you're all enjoying it. It looks like people are reading. Reviews are lovely.

* * *

"The Set Up"

CJ had developed a bit of friendship with Liz Bartlet when she joined the campaign. Liz was younger than CJ, but not by that many years and they had a camaraderie. Liz and her husband Doug didn't campaign that often due to the fact that they didn't like to leave with their daughter with sitters, but CJ was usually happy to see her when they did venture out.

Since the campaign was in New Hampshire for one more night Liz and Doug were along for the ride. CJ chuckled to herself when she saw how Doug seemed to think he had unique relationship with Josh. Josh had mentioned in passing that Doug had somehow decided that Josh was his best friend when he first started on the campaign. CJ figured that he simply gravitated toward him for the same reason Liz gravitated towards her. They were close in age and Doug probably just wanted some peer contact. Although Josh usually groused that Sam would be a better peer, age-wise, than he was.

It had been another long day of prepping and briefing and strategy planning and CJ was looking forward to grabbing a quick bite to eat and some sleep before they made their trek to South Carolina. Liz, however, had other plans.

"CJ," she called across the hotel lobby.

She approached her quickly and CJ already had a sinking feeling that she was about to get drafted for something.

"Hey Liz," CJ said.

"Are you done for the day?"

"Yeah," CJ replied. "Just a few last minute things to finish before we leave for South Carolina tomorrow."

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Tonight?"

"In a few hours," Liz clarified. "I thought we could grab dinner, maybe a drink. It's been nice having grown up company for the last few days."

"Oh, well," CJ stammered before Liz interrupted her.

"We won't be out late. I think Doug is recruiting Josh to come out too."

"Oh," CJ said. She had to admit that somehow the addition of Josh to the guest list made it a more intriguing offer. "Um, yeah, sure."

"Great!" Liz replied. CJ noticed how her face lit up and she couldn't help but feel happy that she had accepted the invitation after all.

"I've got some things to get together before tomorrow. What time were you thinking?"

"How about seven? We can meet you in the lobby."

"Sure, seven it is," CJ forced a smile.

Liz nodded and left her there. CJ turned and almost ran head-long into Toby.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," Toby said. "You're going out with Liz?"

"Yeah," CJ shrugged.

"You really can't say no to her can you?" he asked with a small smirk.

"She's nice. I like her," CJ replied.

"Getting roped into a night on the town with her and Mr. Wonderful signals a lack of power to say no," Toby commented.

"It really doesn't," she replied.

"You've only known her a few weeks and she gets you to do things you normally wouldn't."

"I go out."

"You've been talking about how you wanted nothing but a glass of wine and your bed all day," Toby reminded her.

"Plans change," CJ replied before changing the subject by asking, "What are you up to tonight? Is Andi still in town?"

"Yes," he said vaguely. "We're…she can't make it to South Carolina so it'll be a while before I see her."

"Well have fun," CJ replied.

"You too. I'm sure Doug will be a font of incredibly stimulating conversation."

"I don't have to babysit Doug," CJ said smugly. "Josh was invited."

Toby chuckled. "Does he know yet?"

"Why, you want to see the look on his face when Doug invites him?" CJ asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," Toby replied. "Will you at least get a picture of the outing for me?"

"Shut up," CJ said good-naturedly as she turned to leave.

"Have fun," Toby called after her as she walked away.

CJ ignored him as she made her way to the elevator when she found Josh waiting there.

"Hey," she said as she came up behind him.

"Hi," Josh said as he turned toward her. "Going up?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Getting ready for your glass of wine?" he asked.

"No," CJ replied. "I've got plans tonight."

"Seriously? With who?" he asked. He tried to hide the surprise in his voice, but he didn't do a very good job. He hoped CJ didn't notice it.

"Liz and Doug," CJ said as the elevator doors opened.

"Really?" Josh asked. "You're going too?"

"Liz found me in the lobby," CJ explained.

Josh kind of chuckled. "I'm sorry your evening is ruined, but can I say that I'm glad I won't be there alone."

"I figured," CJ replied. "When did Doug get to you?"

"After the afternoon briefing with Leo," Josh said shoving his hands into his pockets. "So we're meeting in the lobby at seven?"

"That's what Liz said."

"You want me to knock on your door so we can go down together?" he asked.

"You don't want to be there alone for even a minute do you?" CJ asked with a knowing grin.

"Don't get me wrong," Josh started to defend himself. "I like Doug, mostly. I just…"

"I get it," CJ said interrupting his thought. "Believe me, I understand."

The elevator doors opened and they got out on their floor. "I'll see you at seven then," CJ said.

"See you then," Josh replied.

They each walked to their separate rooms and Josh couldn't help but feel a twinge of nerves, as if the outing was more of a double date than an ordinary night out.

* * *

"How did this happen again?" CJ asked Josh as they made their way downstairs to meet Liz and Doug in the lobby.

"We're both suckers unable to say no to relatives of the governor?" Josh countered.

"Oh yeah," CJ added. "I was really looking forward to silence and wine tonight."

"It won't be so bad, right?" Josh asked. "Besides, you can still have wine, just not so much with the silence."

"I guess the upside is that since we're a foursome there isn't any danger of Liz trying to set me up with anyone."

"I thought Abbey was the one always trying to snag you a man."

"She has inherited her mother's zeal for matchmaking," CJ replied.

"Lucky you," Josh snickered.

"Shut up."

"What? It's interesting."

"It's not interesting."

"I'm glad guys aren't like that," Josh said.

"Like what? Obsessed with setting each other up?" CJ asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't get it. Is it DNA that makes women think that once they've coupled, everyone around them should be coupled as well?"

"I really don't have an answer for that," Josh said as they approached Liz and Doug who were waiting for them in the lobby.

"Hi," Liz said cheerfully. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"We needed a night out," Doug added.

"Not that we don't love being parents," Liz quickly added.

"No, of course not," Doug agreed.

"It's just nice to have a night out with people our own age," Liz said.

"With people who don't consider cartoons the most important thing in the world," Doug said.

"Oh I don't know about that," Josh said. "I could get down with Fraggle Rock."

CJ chuckled. "Wasn't Fraggle Rock puppets?" she asked.

"You know this how?" Josh retorted.

CJ and Josh exchanged a look that indicated a challenge as well as good humor. Doug took the opportunity to break it up by saying, "Well, shall we?"

The foursome made their way out of the hotel to a bar down the street that Liz and Doug had frequented many times. Liz and CJ walked ahead of Josh and Doug and each twosome engaged in their own conversation.

"So there's a guy who might be here tonight," Liz said to CJ.

"Oh, Liz," CJ said. "I really don't…"

"It's not a set up," Liz interrupted her. "He's just a successful state representative who I thought you might hit it off with."

"He's from New Hampshire?" CJ asked.

"I figured New Hampshire might the home base even if you're only here every so often."

"Right," CJ said.

Josh overheard the conversation and suppressed a smile. It turned out that CJ was pretty good at reading people. Doug was talking about the governor's chances in the next wave of primaries and Josh half-tuned him out.

"I was telling Liz that I think Abbey might be an asset in more liberal-leaning states," Doug said. "She's a successful doctor in her own right."

"Yeah," Josh said. "We're definitely planning on using Abbey down the road. Though probably not a whole lot in South Carolina."

"Because she won't play well?" Doug asked.

Josh tried to mentally prepare himself for an evening with Doug. In truth he did like him, but he hated talking about politics with him. He always got the feeling that Doug was a bit out of his element when it came to politics. He'd rather talk sports with him if he was honest.

They finally arrived at the bar and CJ ordered her glass of wine, which she drank rather quickly. Ever since Liz mentioned that there was a man she wanted to set her up with she seemed to be watching the door. But, after an hour she finally relaxed and conversation between the four of them flowed nicely. Once Josh got Doug off the topic the campaign, things settled down and they all seemed to be having a genuinely good time.

"Josh, you're a good guy, but you're delusional if you think the Mets have any chance this year," Doug said.

"The Mets have a great team," Josh insisted. "I was down at training camp last year and they had some top recruits."

"You go to Mets training camp?" Liz asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah," Josh replied as if it was the silliest question in the world.

CJ and Liz exchanged a glance and chuckled. Liz looked down at her watch after a moment and her eyes bulged. "I had no idea it was getting so late," she said.

Josh glanced at his watch and saw that it was only ten, but he figured that for the parents of a younger child, ten was pretty late.

"We should probably go square up the bill," Josh said.

"I got it," Doug said standing up.

"No, come on, I've got it," Josh said.

Instead of haggling at the table they took the issue over to the bar and left CJ and Liz at the table.

"Men," Liz commented.

"Josh likes to play chivalrous when he can," CJ commented.

"I'm actually kind of glad they took the fight to the bar," Liz said.

"Why is that?" CJ asked before getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Because the guy I wanted to introduce you to walked in about ten minutes ago," Liz replied.

"Oh Liz, really," CJ tried to protest.

"It's not a big deal CJ," Liz said. "I just want you to meet him."

Before CJ realized what was happening Liz was standing and approaching a man a few tables over. CJ turned and tried to flag down Josh, but he was immersed in conversation with Doug at the bar. It was too late for CJ to get a reprieve.

Josh and Doug were settling up the bar tab when Liz approached them from behind.

"Hey," she said wrapping her arms around Doug's waist. "You about ready? We have to get home to Annie."

"We're just settling up the tab," Doug said tossing some bills to the bartender.

"Where's CJ?" Josh asked.

"Oh, I introduced her to a state representative. Give her a few minutes before you leave huh? She's getting to know him."

Josh scanned the table where they were sitting and saw CJ's back. He couldn't be sure but he thought her posture looked uncomfortable. "Sure," he replied.

Liz and Doug said their goodbyes and Josh stood at the bar pondering what he should do. He knew that CJ was dreading an introduction to the guy she was currently talking to. Suddenly he had a thought that seemed a little crazy, but possibly brilliant.

"You all set?" the bartender asked.

"You know what?" Josh said. "Give me two more beers."

"Sure thing," the bartender replied.

Josh looked over a CJ again. He wished he could see her face, but knowing that she was dreading a set up, he figured she wasn't too happy. He saw her turn her face and glance around the bar. Josh assumed she was looking for someone she knew to extricate herself from the situation and he felt better about what he was about to do. Luckily the bartender returned with the beers.

Josh took the bottles and made his way over to CJ and the unnamed man. He walked up behind her and handed her the bottle over her shoulder.

Josh leaned in closely to CJ's ear and said, "Sorry that took so long. There was a line at the bar." He then turned his attention towards the man and extended his hand. "Hi. I'm Josh Lyman."

"Brent Westwood," he said extending his hand. "Third district."

"Oh yeah," Josh said letting go of his hand. He took a seat next to CJ. Josh took a sip of his beer and casually rested his hand on CJ's upper thigh as he continued to talk, "You won pretty big in the last election."

CJ glanced briefly at Josh's hand on her leg and took a sip of her beer before placing her hand on top of Josh's. On impulse she intertwined her fingers with his and she was happy to see that he went along with it.

"Yeah," Brent said vaguely.

Brent Westwood didn't seem like a bad guy, but CJ wasn't looking for what he had to offer. Brent surveyed the body language that was happening and wondered why Liz introduced him to CJ since it seemed pretty clear there was something going on with her and Josh.

Josh made sure to run his thumb over her leg a few times just in case Brent hadn't gotten the message. He also tried not to enjoy the feeling, though that was next to impossible. The more time he spent with CJ, the more he realized he wanted to see her more often. Playing the role of boyfriend was no more a chore to Josh than helping run Governor Bartlet's campaign.

After a few more minutes of inane conversation Brent took the opportunity to ask a question. "I'm sorry, this is awkward, but I have to ask…Liz made it sound like she was trying to set us up," he said uncomfortably.

"Yeah," CJ said equally uncomfortably. "I'm sorry about that. You seem like a very nice guy. Liz doesn't know about this."

"We're both working on the campaign," Josh piped up. "It might be awkward. You understand."

"Sure," Brent replied. "Well, it was nice meeting you both, but I think I'm going to get going."

"It was nice to meet you too," CJ said extending her free hand. "I'm really sorry about this."

"It's okay," he replied.

"If you could keep this to yourself," Josh added. "We'd really appreciate it."

"Sure," Brent replied. "Have a good night."

Brent made a hasty exit and Josh and CJ waved as he walked out of the bar. Once he was gone they turned to each other, Josh's hand still firmly placed on CJ's leg, fingers interlaced.

"I did the right thing here didn't I?" Josh asked.

CJ gave him a Cheshire Cat smile and replied, "Josh, I could kiss you right now for saving me."

"Yeah?"

"Tongue and everything."

Josh's eyes widened a little at that comment and he realized that they were still holding hands and they were resting on CJ's upper thigh. As much as he lamented having to do it, he awkwardly moved removed his hand from CJ's and rested it on the armrest of the chair.

"I get to cop a feel and I'm rewarded with a kiss with tongue," Josh mused. "I'd chalk that up to good night even if Doug Westin was part of it."

He smiled at her, but he couldn't help but feel something deep down. He couldn't, or didn't want to, put his finger on the feeling, but he if he forced himself to think about it he'd have to say the feeling was attraction. The thought startled him. He had finally, consciously, put a name to the thing he felt when he was with CJ. He wasn't sure what to do with the information so he said nothing and hoped he didn't act too spastic.

"So, do you think we're going to have to explain this to Liz?" he asked.

CJ pondered his question for a moment. "No," she said finally. "I don't think he'll say anything. But then I spin for the media every day so coming up with something to tell Liz shouldn't be too hard."

"You could just tell her you're hot for my body," Josh joked.

"You started it," CJ scoffed.

"I did? You were looking all over the bar for a way out. I helped you."

"Yes, it seemed very self-sacrificing when you were feeling up my leg," CJ reminded him.

Josh smirked. "Can we just chalk it up to a win-win situation?" he asked rhetorically.

"I can't believe Liz," CJ said changing the subject. "If there is a single guy within a ten mile radius she finds a way to introduce me."

"You know Brent didn't seem all that bad," Josh said.

"He wasn't," CJ shrugged.

"So?"

"So?"

"So why were you scanning the bar for an escape hatch while you were talking to him? He's a state representative. You could do worse."

"He's not what I'm looking for," CJ said. "I want someone who wants me, not my political cache. And, with the campaign going on, I'm not in a prime spot to start dating someone anyway. Besides, whoever I managed to date would have to be pretty understanding. I spend all my days surrounded by attractive, powerful men."

The minute the words were out of her mouth CJ wondered if she'd said more than she should have. Yes, she was surround by powerful men and they were attractive, but lately, with Toby and Sam locked away perfecting the stump speech, she'd been spending most of her time with Josh. Sure, she thought he was attractive and powerful, but did she really need to articulate it to him?

"You know what I mean," CJ added awkwardly.

"Sure," Josh said sipping his beer, even though he wasn't really sure what she meant. He wondered if she was really calling him attractive, but he didn't want to dwell on it. "So, if you don't want to talk politics on a date, what do you talk about? Deep dark secrets?"

CJ chuckled. "Well yeah, deep dark secrets are usually the first thing I want to know about someone. In fact, we never talked about our deep dark secrets. We should do that now."

CJ was kidding, but Josh either didn't pick up on it or he was a little inebriated because he replied, "I missed the Dean's List two semesters in a row in college."

CJ looked at him and laughed. "That's your deep, dark secret?" she asked.

"It was a blow to my fragile ego," Josh said a bit sullenly.

CJ laughed happily and loudly. Josh noticed how her eyes scrunched up and her whole face got brighter. He wasn't sure he'd seen her laugh with such abandon and he found it very endearing.

"Seriously?" she asked after the fit of laughter passed.

"Yeah, why is that funny?" Josh shrugged.

"I'd say your ego is anything but fragile, mi amour," she replied.

Josh felt a secret thrill by her use of the nickname she'd given him.

"So, what's your deep, dark secret then?"

CJ got serious and for a moment she thought about telling him the truth. She took a long pull on her bottle of beer. "No, uh-huh," she replied.

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"Your deep, dark secret isn't shameful," she replied.

"Yours is?" he asked, suddenly very curious.

CJ squirmed a little. She certainly had a deep, dark secret. One she hadn't shared with anyone before except Toby and for a moment she almost thought about telling Josh, but at the last minute she decided to tell him her other secret. "I didn't have a real boyfriend until I was twenty," she replied.

"That's not shameful," Josh said. "Although I have to say that I'm a little shocked by that."

"You're shocked that I was twenty before I had my first boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah," Josh said as if it was obvious why. "You're attractive, smart, funny…where were you hanging out is all I'm saying?"

CJ smiled. "Well thank you," she said as she took another sip of her beer.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed of that Claudia Jean," Josh said using her full name. CJ felt a little thrill with her full name on his lips. In fact she looked at his lips, giving them her full attention and found herself wondering what it might be like to kiss them. When she realized what she thinking she pushed the thoughts away as quickly as she could.

"I don't, really," CJ replied as she peeled the label off her beer bottle. "I just have high standards."

"And you've got your sights set on something more than a state representative from the fine state of New Hampshire?" Josh asked with a teasing tone.

"For the moment," she smiled as bit her bottom lip.

"So, who is it? Who is the ideal candidate for CJ Cregg?"

"Oh I don't know," she replied. "Intelligent, that's on the top of the list, but funny, someone who doesn't take things too seriously all the time. Someone interesting. I guess superficially, tall would be on the check list."

"Well you're a tall woman," Josh said.

"Exactly. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your ideal candidate in a woman?"

"The same I guess," he replied finishing his beer. "Smart, funny, interesting. Tall isn't so much a consideration for me, but I guess laid back."

"You want someone who's laid back?"

"More laid back than me," Josh said picking at the label on his beer. "In case you hadn't noticed I'm a little intense sometimes."

CJ laughed. "At least you recognize it," she replied.

"Yeah, well," Josh let his thought trail off. "I might be channeling the voice of my mother when I say that."

"I love that you listen to your mom," CJ said.

"You do?"

"It's sweet," she replied.

Josh had to control every impulse within him, including the voice in his head that was telling him to lean forward and kiss her. He sat there for a moment with a strange look on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking that it's getting late," Josh said. "We could probably make it back in time for you to have glass of wine."

"Oh, I think I've had enough for tonight," she said placing her empty bottle on the table next to Josh's bottle. Both had peeled the labels of their bottles. CJ had heard once that peeling the label off a beer bottle indicated sexual frustration. They both ignored the implications of the bottles sitting on the table naked and exposed next to each other.

"Well," Josh said standing. "I guess we should get back then."

"Probably," CJ said, although she silently thought that she could sit there and talk to Josh all night.

They made their way out of the bar and into the darkness, neither one ready to admit that they enjoyed each other's company much more than friends normally did.

TBC


	4. Charleston

"Charleston"

It had been a long, hard day. Hell, it had been a long, hard six weeks, but the speech tonight? They were supposed to be in South Carolina early, getting a jump on Hoynes, but if, at some point in the future, Josh had to pinpoint when the wheels had come off the Bartlet for America wagon, he would probably put even money on the speech tonight.

They were in Charleston, so the audience wasn't completely receptive to a liberal Democrat from New Hampshire, but tonight felt like an unmitigated disaster. The speech, which Sam and Toby had painstakingly crafted, was botched when Governor Bartlet went off-text. To say it hadn't gone well would have been an understatement of epic proportions in Josh's opinion.

Josh, Toby and Sam were holed up in a bar across the street from the hotel drinking and attempting to regroup. Rather, Josh was attempting to regroup, while Sam and Toby drank their frustrations down.

"Another one," Toby ordered, waving his empty class at the bartender.

"Toby, you sure?" Josh asked. He'd only known the man for about two months, but he was pretty sure that while Toby did have a strong constitution when it came to liquor, he was reaching his threshold.

"Josh," Toby said irritated. "Do you really want to play alcohol police right now?"

"No," Josh said after seeing the look on Toby's face.

"I'm coming off a speech that was probably the biggest disaster of my career. Hell, of any career, including Richard Nixon," Toby continued. "I think I deserve a drink. And Sam deserves to drink too, don't you Sam?"

"Definitely," Sam agreed.

"I'm not saying it wasn't bad," Josh said.

"Bad? It was horrific," Toby said. "You were at Nashua, it was Nashau times a million except there were more people there. At least in Nashua he was honest. Tonight the man was heckled and he…"

"He choked," Sam finished for him. "He not only choked, but he came across as antagonistic and arrogant."

"Thank you," Toby said feeling a sense of camaraderie with Sam.

Toby and Sam drank deeply from their newly filled glasses and Josh sighed. There was no reasoning with the drunk and while Josh had half a mind to join them, he pulled out his wallet and threw some bills on the bar instead. He knew that he didn't want to be hung over at the early morning briefing Leo had scheduled.

Josh heard the strains of a Willy Nelson song on the radio and he knew that it was about time to make his exit. He also became very aware that someone was missing.

"Where's CJ?" Josh asked.

"She's gonna tell you tonight was a disaster too," Toby said.

"Probably, but she had some sort of sit-down with Danny Concannon," Josh pointed out.

"CJ's fine. She's in the pool," Toby said after contemplating Josh's response.

"The pool?" Sam asked.

"She said she needed to burn off stress," Toby shrugged.

"Okay," Josh shrugged. "I'll see you two later."

Josh walked over to the hotel and squinted when he entered. The bar was nice and dark. The hotel hallway was bathed in artificial light, too much of it at that, and he had already had one drink too many. He rubbed his face to sober up a bit and followed the signs on the wall that pointed toward the pool.

Josh walked by the windowed indoor pool area and noted the splash, wondering if the person in the pool was CJ. If so, she was a pretty good swimmer, but then he recalled that she used to live in California. He opened the glass door and was met with the humidity of the water and the smell of chlorine. The swimmer was facing away from him and as she slowed down Josh found himself admiring the body in the water.

Josh sat down on one of the chairs, tossed off his jacket and pulled down on his tie. He had half decided that the swimmer couldn't be CJ, simply because of how he was responding to the woman in the water. He also decided that if CJ was in the pool, she'd been hiding one hell of a body under her clothes.

Josh sank back in the chair and waited for the swimmer to stop at the other length of the pool and when she did, he found that it was CJ. She surfaced, wiped the water off her face and noticed Josh sitting by the side of the pool.

"Josh?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

"Aside from the train wreck that was thisss afternoon?" Josh asked rhetorically. "No. I juss thought I'd check in with you. Get your thoughts on the damage that was done today."

"You a little drunk there mi amour?" CJ asked him when she noticed how he slurred a few words.

"I'm not," Josh scoffed. "Toby and Sam on the other hand…they're on round five. I thought a few of us should be sober."

"Okay," CJ said pulling herself up out of the pool. "Will you hand me my towel?"

Josh wasn't really sure he understood the question. It was because when CJ got out of the pool, she revealed her entire body, clad in a white bikini. Seeing her wet, standing there, Josh couldn't help but feel a physical reaction to her and he knew that he couldn't stand up to grab her towel at that exact moment.

"Or you could just sit there," CJ said a bit self-consciously. CJ didn't want to move forward and drip water on Josh, but he was also sitting on her towel. She wasn't sure that he realized it and she was left standing there in a two piece bathing suit.

"Uh, yeah," Josh said unable to take his eyes off of her.

"You're sitting on it," CJ helpfully pointed out to him.

"I am?" Josh asked as he turned around and saw the towel. "Oh, sorry. Here."

He handed CJ the towel and felt a little let down that she quickly wrapped the towel around her body.

"Josh," CJ said.

"Yeah?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" CJ asked concerned.

"Why are you here, swimming?" he asked. The moment the words came out of his mouth he felt stupid.

"I needed to blow off some steam," CJ shrugged. "I've got this pent up energy."

"So you swim?" _'I have a better idea of how to blow off steam,'_ Josh thought and then he immediately tried to push the thought away.

"We haven't been to a decent hotel in a while. I thought I'd take advantage of the pool."

"You could have come to the bar with us," Josh offered.

"Be one of the guys?" CJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely not," Josh said a little too quickly. He certainly didn't feel a brotherly affinity for her at that moment. "I mean, you could have come with us for a drink—or five."

"Thanks," CJ smirked. "I needed to clear my head with a swim."

Although she had covered most of her body with a towel Josh couldn't help but be even more interested in what was underneath the towel and he tried focus on the conversation as well as he could.

"Josh?" CJ said after a moment of silence in which Josh just looked at her.

Josh suddenly realized that he was acting like a lunatic and he quickly tried to stop his mind from wandering to the mental picture he had of CJ's body dripping with water. He'd known her almost as long as he'd been acquainted with Toby and while, when he first met her, he thought she was attractive, he had never before had a reaction like this to her, though when he thought about it the attraction had been slowly building.

"Yeah, I-uh, actually came by because I wanted to know how your interview went," Josh tried to say in a professional manner.

"It wasn't the greatest interview I've ever had," CJ replied using the edge of the towel to dry her hair. As she moved the towel Josh noticed how it exposed her décolletage. He tried not to look, but between the bikini and the beer, he couldn't help himself. He knew that CJ was talking, but he wasn't processing her words and he suddenly realized he'd missed most of what she said when finished with, "I think Sam and Toby are taking it a little too personally though."

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to cover his lapse in cognition.

"Was it bad? Yes. Was it an unmitigated disaster of epic proportions? No. The upside of everyone focusing on New Hampshire is that we're here early, we're still the third candidate and none of the news media cares much about us yet," CJ said. "He went off text halfway through but he got it together by the end and there were no cameras in the room."

"What do you think we should do?" Josh asked trying with all his might to stare at CJ's face.

"Nothing," CJ shrugged. It was then that Josh noticed that CJ had a glass of wine on the table and she took a sip, finishing off the glass.

"Nothing?"

"We should move on. Ideally the governor needs some media training, but that's more Leo's call than mine."

"You were right you know," Josh said. "The bad feeling you had about this speech a few weeks ago. It was right on the money."

"That's cold comfort," CJ replied.

"Are you drinking?" Josh asked belatedly.

CJ smiled. "I had a glass of wine," she admitted.

"Bucking authority," Josh commented. "I didn't know you had it in you Claudia Jean."

"What authority?"

"How about the giant sign that says 'no food or drink?'" Josh said a bit smugly.

"It's one glass of wine," CJ shrugged.

"I learn new things about you everyday," Josh said.

CJ felt a blush creep into her cheeks and she got the distinct impression that Josh was flirting with her, but then she dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. Sure, when she'd first met him she thought he was cute, but then she quickly banished the thought to the lower recesses of her mind. Romance on a campaign trail couldn't work. She just had to keep reminding herself of that fact.

Josh looked at her and thought that he might have seen CJ blush. He wasn't sure what was going on. Besides having one beer too many he was also fighting with his body to keep the blood in his brain rather than migrate south when he looked at CJ.

"So, Danny Concannon," CJ said, changing the subject.

"Yes," Josh said absently before the thought washed over him. "What the hell was he doing there again?"

"I don't know Joshua, reporting," CJ sighed.

"Yeah, but he's the senior political writer," Josh said rubbing his eye while he thought.

"Didn't we have this conversation already?" CJ asked pouring herself another glass of wine.

"We did, didn't we?"

"It's okay," she said taking a sip of wine. "You're not altogether here."

"I'm not drunk Claudia Jean," he insisted. CJ had a tingle wash over her. This was the second time Josh had never used her full name in five minutes and she couldn't help but like the way it sounded on his lips.

"Okay."

"So how did the interview go again?"

"Danny almost seemed amused by it," CJ replied as she sipped her second glass of wine quickly. "He's an interesting guy. I'm, surprisingly, not too worried. You know him a little don't you?"

"We go back," Josh replied. "Why?"

"I get the feeling that he's a really fair reporter," CJ said. "Is that accurate?"

"Yeah. Danny's a good guy. Why do you really think he came out to this?" Josh asked.

"Maybe someone besides us thinks Governor Bartlet might win this election," CJ said with a grin.

Josh wasn't sure if she was being witty or sarcastic, but Josh couldn't help himself and he burst out laughing. CJ started laughing as well and before they knew it they were in a fit of giggles that they couldn't seem to stop. CJ laughed so hard that the towel, which she'd been holding around her body had fallen away, revealing her white bikini.

Once the laughter died down Josh couldn't help but comment, "So, a white bikini," he said looking at CJ.

"Yeah," CJ said self-consciously pulling the towel around her again. She felt Josh look her up and down and she surprised herself by being turned on by the thought.

"No, CJ, you look great," Josh said realizing he had made her self-conscious with the comment. "You just don't see too many white two-pieces outside of spring break in Mexico is all."

"I lived in California Josh," CJ said standing.

"I wasn't passing judgment," Josh said quickly standing up. "I was paying you a complement. You look…amazing."

He was standing very close to her. There were mere inches between them and suddenly CJ knew that what she was feeling at that moment was much more than a friendly affinity for Josh. She was confident that he was feeling the same way and it became even more apparent when he bit his lower lip and said in a half-whisper, "What are we doing here?"

CJ looked down at the floor before she looked him in the eye and said equally as quiet, "I thought we were discussing the campaign."

Josh swallowed hard and, maybe it was the fact that the alcohol had shut down his self-censor, but he reached out and tucked CJ's wet hair behind her ear gently. She didn't pull away or try to get him to move his hand. She liked the way it felt when he touched her.

"No, I mean…I feel like there's something going on with us," he said quietly.

"You're not the only one," CJ whispered back. She wondered if she was imagining things or if Josh's face was inching closer to hers. "But, maybe we should be thinking about the campaign."

"Maybe, but I'm having trouble thinking about that because…"

"Josh," CJ breathed. But before she had a chance to protest Josh leaned in and kissed her very softly on the lips. It was tentative, yet somehow tantalizing. CJ returned the kiss and then pulled back.

Josh opened his eyes and suddenly felt like maybe he'd made a mistake. "CJ, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Not here," CJ said looking around and glad to see that no one was around.

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "I probably-"

CJ took Josh's arm and interrupted him saying, "Come on." She picked up her towel as Josh grabbed his coat and they walked out into the hallway of the hotel.

"Are we, can we talk about this?" Josh asked. He was suddenly very unsure of himself as he followed CJ down the hall of the hotel. They walked for a bit before he realized that she had led him to her room. She slipped her keycard in the lock and pushed the door open, gesturing for him to follow, which he did.

Once safely behind the closed door CJ found herself stepping towards Josh. She placed her hand on his cheek and tentatively pulled his face to hers and kissed him again. The sensation was exciting and new and Josh was every bit the type of kisser she thought he'd be.

Josh was surprised by her forwardness, but he quick took control of the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring new territory. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, not caring that his clothes were absorbing the water from her bathing suit. Her towel and his suit coat fell to the floor at their feet. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her sides as he felt her tongue tentatively run along his lower lip.

"Mmm," Josh murmured as he enjoyed the sensation of CJ's tongue on his lips. He felt her pull back and look him in the eyes.

"So before when I said I shouldn't have kissed you," Josh said. "I didn't really mean it."

"I'm glad," CJ replied before kissing him again. It was almost as if she couldn't get enough of his lips, which Josh didn't mind at all. He was busy experiencing the newness of CJ and the feel of her body in his hands. He let his hand roam down her lower back and rest comfortably on her behind for a moment.

CJ was surprised to feel Josh's hand on her butt so quickly, but she took the opportunity to run her fingers down his shirt, which by now was extremely damp because of the fact that his shirt had wicked much of the moisture from her swimsuit.

Josh started to walk her backwards further into the room. He wanted nothing more than to lay her down on the bed and really explore her body. He felt his tongue probe deeper into her mouth and CJ shuddered from deep within, which elicited a moan neither of them had expected.

CJ felt her legs hit the first double bed in the room and she collapsed onto it, pulling Josh down with her. She felt his lips move from her lips and start to nip down her neck. She clutched the bedspread and giggled a little as his five o'clock shadow tickled her neck.

Josh pulled back just enough to smile at her, but CJ pulled away from him and stood up. Her silence made him wonder what she was thinking. He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the side of her neck, wrapping his arms low around her waist. He'd had a preview of what things could be like with CJ and he wasn't about to let it go.

"Josh," CJ said finally breathing a little heavier. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Josh stopped cold. "Uh, okay," Josh said pulling away from her and running his hand through his hair. "I'm confused."

"You have a girlfriend and I don't want to be known as the girl who's an easy campaign lay," CJ said pacing a bit before settling on the other bed. She hadn't been down this exact road before, but she'd had a dalliance that she wasn't proud of. She didn't want to make the same mistake again. Although the feelings she was developing for Josh seemed to be a lot deeper than the feelings she'd had for the other man she'd made a mistake with.

"Okay," Josh said. He was processing as he sat on the corner of bed next to CJ, keeping a respectable distance. "Okay, first of all, Mandy and I are over."

"Josh," CJ protested.

"I know you and Sam seem to think otherwise, but I haven't talked to Mandy. It's over. And as far as being an easy campaign lay, you're not making it very easy," he teased her.

CJ couldn't help but grin at his joke to break the tension.

"I'm not looking for an easy campaign lay," Josh clarified. "And if we do eventually get to the good stuff, I swear to you it's not something that I'm just going to forget about."

"How drunk are you right now?" she asked him.

"Drunk enough to make a move on you, not drunk enough that I'll regret anything we do in the morning."

CJ was impressed by his answer. It seemed extremely honest. She looked at the floor as she spoke. "This has taken me a little by surprise," she explained. "I'm not…we're friends right? I mean, I think we've developed a friendship and I don't want things to get weird between us if we sleep together. I feel like we need some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Josh said moving beds and sitting next to her. He thought about her proposition again. "Okay then, friendship first. If things get weird, then we don't discuss what happens tonight again."

"Okay," CJ nodded. "And if things aren't weird?"

Josh smiled. "How do you feel about friends who occasionally sleep together?" he asked, half in jest.

"I'd actually be okay with that," CJ grinned.

"Really?" Josh asked, shocked.

"Really."

"Okay," Josh replied with a little head nod.

"Does that surprise you?"

"After tonight nothing surprises me anymore."

CJ scooted towards him a little and knocked into Josh's shoulder with her own. "What?" he laughed.

"Nothing. I…this wasn't what I expected at all."

"What did you expect?"

"I honestly have no idea, but it wasn't this," she replied. She impulsively reached out and ran her hand lightly over Josh's cheek.

Josh liked the way he felt when she touched him. He also noticed that she had goose bumps from being in a wet bathing suit. "This whole thing has kind of taken me by surprise too," he said.

"Yeah?"

"You're just…you're a very easy woman to talk to. It's nice to have something easy in my life. I'm usually more awkward with women."

"No," CJ replied, feigning shock.

CJ reached out and let her fingers run over the buttons of his shirt, which she desperately wanted to free him from. "So, if we do this, it's not a cheap sex thing right?"

"Definitely not."

CJ couldn't decide if it was the wine or her desire, but she said, "What the hell then," before letting her lips cover Josh's again.

Josh was surprised and excited by the feel of CJ's lips on his and he took no time in rolling over and laying her on the bed. He pressed his body against hers and his shirt picked up what was left of the water that clung to her bathing suit.

"You're getting soaked," CJ chuckled when Josh removed his lips from her to kiss her neck and down her collarbone again.

"Totally worth it," Josh replied. CJ had already unbuttoned all the buttons on his shirt and he shook it off and tossed it on the floor.

CJ began to unbuckle his belt slowly as she felt his hands probe her body. Once, when Josh had been particularly upset about some issue on the campaign trail, he'd gotten really worked up. At the time CJ had wondered if that enthusiasm translated to the bedroom and she was extremely happy to see that it had.

The feel of his hands on her body made her writhe and Josh responded by unhooking the back of her bikini top. It was at that moment that they both paused and look each other in the eyes. Josh had a tenuous grasp on the top before it was about to fall from her shoulders.

"You're sure?" he asked her, though if she had changed her mind he'd have to find a cold shower fast.

"Yeah," CJ breathed. "You?"

"Definitely," he said with a grin that made his dimple pop out.

CJ ran her finger over it lightly before Josh leaned forward and covered her lips with his. He felt her wrap her long legs around his waist as he removed her bathing suit top and tossed it casually across the room. Things were about to get very interesting and both CJ and Josh were eager to see just how enjoyable it would get.

TBC


	5. The Morning After

"The Morning After"

A distant bell was ringing somewhere and Josh willed it to go away. He squirmed under the covers as he came to consciousness and to the realization that he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed.

"Hmm," Josh said as he reached for the phone.

"Good morning," a chipper, recorded voice said on the other end of the line. "This is your wake up call. Today's weather is partly sunny-"

Josh hung up the phone and his eyes shot open. It took him a moment to realize that he had to crawl over someone to get to the phone. He looked down and saw CJ below his arm. She was lying on her side and woke when she felt Josh reach over her to grab the phone. She turned on her back and looked up at him.

"Josh," she said a little confused as she ran her hand over her face.

"'Morning," Josh said trying to be cool.

CJ pulled the covers up a little higher and prompted herself up on her elbows. "You stayed here last night?" she asked.

Josh sat back and surveyed the dark room. He noticed the empty but disheveled bed on the other side of the room. He had a vague memory of them tumbling on it before they settled into the bed they currently occupied. However, with each passing moment of clarity he recalled a lot more than tumbling on the other bed. "Apparently," he said. "You don't have a roommate?"

"No," CJ replied. "I'm the official Zoey room when she comes out."

"Seriously?"

"One of the perks of a low female to male ratio on the campaign trail."

"Yeah," Josh said nervously. He was suddenly self-conscious. He knew he wasn't drunk when he slept with CJ; he completely aware of what he wanted at the time. He just hadn't thought about the morning after. He had meant to go back to his room last night, but he had a vague recollection of falling asleep with his head on CJ's shoulder.

"I guess it's a good thing you had the room to yourself," Josh said as he surveyed the room. "We kind of ripped apart that other bed. How did that happen?"

"You couldn't keep your hands off me," CJ said in a teasing manner. Josh only responded with a crooked grin.

"So," CJ said a little self-consciously. She didn't regret last night for second. In fact it was one of the more enjoyable nights of her life is she was honest, but she suddenly felt very nervous about how things were going to go.

"So," Josh replied.

She looked at him as if she was waiting for him to say something. When it became clear that he wasn't going to do the talking CJ said, "So last night was pretty great."

Josh was relieved when she articulated what she was feeling first. "Last night was terrific."

CJ smiled and leaned on her side, pulling her arm under head. "I was a little worried you might freak out this morning."

"Freak out?" Josh scoffed even as he tried to continue to play cool.

"You strike me as someone who spends a lot of time up here," she said reaching out and lightly tapping his forehead. "I was a little nervous you might regret it."

"I don't regret it," Josh assured her. "Do you?"

"No," CJ said stretching comfortably. Josh didn't know why but he reached out and rested his hand on her hip. She smiled.

"It was just what I needed," Josh told her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I've slept that well in weeks," Josh informed her.

"You know what? Me too. I'm surprisingly rested, even at five-thirty in the morning. I thought you were going back to your room last night," she said.

"I think I decided to rest my eyes," Josh said. "You wore me out."

"I wore _you_ out?"

"In the best of all possible ways," Josh conceded.

"Good," CJ replied. She looked at home for a moment and it looked like she was debating something. Finally she leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Josh was taken by surprise, but it felt nice waking up with CJ. It felt more normal than he thought it would and so he leaned over and kissed her again, slowly this time. CJ responded by running her fingers through his hair.

"So, how are we going to explain this?" CJ asked.

"Explain what?" he asked as he lightly nuzzled CJ's cheek with his nose.

"You not going back to your room last night," CJ said. "What's Sam going to say?"

"I'll tell him I sacked out here," Josh said.

"We can't tell him that," CJ said.

"Why not? You've got two beds," Josh pointed out. "I'll tell him we were talking about the speech and we fell asleep."

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep a straight face when you tell him that," CJ said as she nibbled on Josh's earlobe. "Sleep is the last word I'd use to describe what we did last night."

"Or this morning, apparently," Josh said leaning into her and kissing her again. CJ kissed him deeply again before he pulled away.

"Should this be weirder?" he asked her.

"You were hoping for awkward?" she asked.

"No, I just…does this seem kind of normal to you or is it just me?"

"It does seem oddly normal," CJ agreed with him. Josh continued his ministrations and CJ found herself wanting to give in, but she made the mistake of letting her mind wander back to work.

"Josh," CJ said pushing him away a little. "We've got to get meet with everyone. Leo wanted to see us all at six."

Josh looked over CJ's shoulder at the clock. "We can accomplish a lot in a half hour," he said.

CJ was just about to give into temptation when there was a light rap on the door. Both Josh and CJ froze, staring at each other wide-eyed.

"I don't remember ordering room service," Josh whispered.

"We didn't," CJ replied.

They lay there, still, until there was another, louder rap on the door. "CJ," Toby said.

"Oh god," CJ said. She pulled the sheet up around her and rolled out of Josh's arms. "Okay. Hide in the bathroom."

"What?" Josh asked.

"CJ?" Toby said again as he knocked.

"Just a minute," CJ called.

Turning her attention to Josh she said, "Seriously, hide in the bathroom. I'll get rid of Toby."

"Why do I feel like I'm high school again?" Josh whispered as he yanked on his boxer shorts before he disappeared into the bathroom. CJ quickly picked up his shirt and pants and tossed them into the bathroom.

"CJ," Toby called.

"Yeah, just a minute," CJ said as she kicked Josh's shoes under the bed. She was just about to answer the door when she realized she was wrapped in the bed sheet. Although she and Toby had known each for what she would classify as forever, she wasn't willing to answer the door in a sheet.

Almost as if on cue Josh opened the bathroom door and tossed the flimsy hotel bathroom to her. He waited while she slipped into it and raised his eyebrows suggestively. She gave him a stern look of pleading and he shut himself back in the bathroom.

CJ tossed the sheet back onto the bed and answered the door.

"Hi," she said when she answered the door.

Toby looked completely put together for someone who was drunk not six hours ago. He entered CJ's room without an invitation and didn't seem to register that CJ was barely dressed and out of breath.

"What took you so long?" he asked. He was munching on a bagel.

"I wasn't up," she said.

Toby walked farther into the room and surveyed the state of the bed with the sheet completely torn off the bed. "What the hell happened here?" he asked.

"What?"

"How do you sleep? The beds look like…"

"Do I come over and survey how you sleep?" CJ asked interrupting him so he couldn't put any more thought into the state of the beds. She also reached out and grabbed his bagel, ripping herself a piece and handing him back the other half. He just gave her an amused look.

"Why aren't you ready?"

"Because you're here annoying me," she replied.

"We have a meeting at six."

"I'm aware of that," CJ replied. "I was getting ready and then you showed up."

At that point there was another knock at the door. "CJ?" Sam called.

"Are you serious?" CJ said aloud as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi CJ," Sam said as he entered her room without being asked.

"Sam," she nodded as she closed the door behind him. They walked into the room and CJ noted that Toby had decided to open the curtains. He was sitting on the corner of extra bed finishing his bagel.

"Toby?" Sam said.

"Sam," Toby nodded.

CJ noticed that Sam looked a little worse for wear and surmised that Sam couldn't quite hold his liquor as well as Toby, but then again, who could.

"So, can I help you guys this morning?" she asked.

"I needed to check in with you about the speech before the meeting with Leo," Toby replied. "Are we good? Did you hear anything last night?"

"We're good," CJ said. "It's a non-story."

"Danny Concannon has nothing to say about it?' Toby asked.

"Not really. He seemed more amused by it than anything. I think he likes that the governor is a real person."

"That's one way to look at it," Toby replied smartly.

"Be glad that's the way he's looking at it," CJ reminded him. "So, what about you Spanky?"

"Have you seen Josh?" he asked.

"What?"

"Josh didn't come back to the room last night and you're the last one to see him. I think," Sam replied.

"Yeah, he came by the pool," CJ said, trying to keep her tone even. Luckily she was used to giving nothing away when it came to dealing with the press. Dealing with Toby and Sam this morning would be no different.

"He never came back to the room," Sam said.

"He came back here," CJ said. She tried to ignore the quizzical look she was getting from Toby. "I didn't want to talk about the speech in the pool. He stayed."

"Until when?"

"I was here all night," Josh said as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed in his clothes from last night. He was adjusting his tie.

CJ surveyed the looks that Toby and Sam were giving her and she quickly tried to diffuse the situation. "He slept in the extra bed," CJ said.

"Why were you keeping it a secret?" Toby asked.

"I wasn't," CJ replied.

"You could have just told Sam that Josh stayed here," he pointed out.

"And get the looks you're giving me now?" CJ asked with narrowed eyes.

"We fell asleep," Josh said. "I was drinking and we were talking and it was a long day. I crashed in the bed they save for Zoey since she wasn't here last night."

Toby gave CJ a look that seemed like he was trying to determine if she was lying or if there was something else going on. She looked right back at him and he seemed satisfied that nothing untoward had happened. CJ was good at poker because her face generally revealed nothing.

"We have staff in fifteen minutes," he said.

"And I have to shower because Primpy McGee hogged the bathroom," CJ said. "All of you out."

The men made their way to the door while Josh looked for his shoes. "We'll tell Leo you're running a little late," Sam said.

"I'll be on time," CJ assured him.

Sam and Toby stepped into the hallway while Josh was sitting on the chair tying his shoe. CJ wanted nothing more than to close the door to keep Toby and Sam out so that she could have quick word with Josh, but she knew that would look odd.

Josh stood up and was dismayed to see that Sam and Toby were waiting for him. He had wanted a word with CJ before he left, but that couldn't happen because it would look too suspicious.

He walked by CJ and said, "Thanks for letting me crash here," he said.

"Anytime," she nodded. She hoped that she was conveying everything she wanted to say with her eyes, but that was asking a lot. They hadn't known each other long enough to have the ability to have silent conversations with their eyes.

"We'll see you," Josh said.

CJ closed the door behind them and leaned against it for a minute. She had to mentally shift gears from almost spending the night with a man she was starting to genuinely enjoy spending time with and focus on her job to get the governor elected.

TBC


	6. Black Tie Fundraiser

Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying this one. Reviews are always appreciated and encouraged!

* * *

"The Black Tie Fundraiser"

CJ took one last look in the mirror. She looked back at her reflection and thought she looked nice. Womanly. Working so closely with mostly men day in and day out one would think that she always felt womanly, but that was very rarely the case. Instead she mostly felt like one of the guys. But tonight, in her red floor length Michael Kors silk gown with the drop back she felt feminine and she liked it.

She was off to pow-wow with the guys before the big event, a $1000-a-plate dinner. She was dreading her seating assignment. At the last two dinner events she was stuck sitting at a table that she liked to call the "freak show." She was already wondering what kind of odd conversation she was going to have to make tonight. But, she supposed that whatever it was it would be better than trying to navigate the strange relationship she had formed with Josh.

They'd slept together. They discussed it once for about five minutes since it had happened. They enjoyed it and were both interested in having it happen again, but there was something that was just a little uncomfortable between them. They'd both said they wouldn't let things get weird, but after sleeping with someone, someone CJ genuinely liked, she thought that things were slightly awkward because both parties were trying to pretend nothing had changed. However, the number of thoughts CJ had about Josh in a day definitely singled that things had changed.

CJ walked over to Leo's room and tapped on the door before just walking in. They had a habit of taping the door jamb so that they could just walk in and out whenever they pleased, but CJ always like to give a little knock to alert him that she was about to enter. She saw that she was the last one to arrive.

"Busy primping?" Toby said quietly to her when she joined the group.

"It takes women longer to get ready than men," CJ replied.

"It could have been worth it," he offered after looking her over briefly.

"A high compliment indeed," CJ replied. She noticed that Sam nodded in her direction and Josh…well, Josh stared at her. It was all at once flattering and slightly disconcerting. She did notice how good he looked in a tuxedo though. Truth be told they all cleaned up quite nicely. There was something about Josh standing there with his bow tie hanging loosely around his neck that gave her pause.

"We're going over the seating arrangements," Leo piped up.

"Yes," CJ replied giving him her full attention. "And what freak show am I dining with tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Leo asked. He was only somewhat used to everyone's humor.

"Come on Leo I've been seated at the freak table at the last two dinners," CJ said.

"These people are high-paying donors CJ," Leo reminded her.

"Which means I have no problem sitting down with them, but I need to know what I'm in for," CJ replied. "The first dinner you sat me with that lady who did nothing but talk about her birds. I had to sit through a half hour of pictures."

"Sylvia Von Hendrick is a connected woman," Leo said. "We wouldn't have stood a chance in Iowa without her."

"And I'm sure the local bird supply store couldn't make it through the year without her patronage. It doesn't make her any less of a freak."

"The last dinner wasn't so bad," Sam contributed.

"You're right, but as I recall you weren't seated next to Mr. Touchy McFeely," CJ said.

"Todd Whitman?" Leo asked. "He's been married for forty years."

"Hence the hands Leo," Josh joked.

"Okay, are we really having this conversation right now? We've got ten minutes before we have to be in there," Leo admonished them lightly.

"Sam you're at Kyle McPherson's table. He went to Princeton. Toby you're with the John Miller and the gang from New Energy."

"And?" CJ asked.

"And CJ," Leo said with a smirk. "You are at the freak table. You'll be sitting with Josh."

"Josh?" CJ asked glancing at him. "I thought we had to split up?"

"Josh is sitting with Camden Whitney. His wife just so happens to know of you and requested a seat at your table."

"How does she know me?" CJ asked.

"She's into the Hollywood scene. She heard you worked for a major PR firm and she wanted to show you pictures of her parakeets," Leo replied so dryly that CJ wasn't quite sure it was a joke.

"Nice," Sam chuckled.

"That's it," Leo said dismissing them. "I've got to talk to the governor before the thing. See you all out there."

Leo left the room rather quickly and that left the rest of the gang to converse before they had to be in the dining room.

"Andi is coming to dinner," Toby informed them. "I've got to talk to her before drinks."

Toby left pretty quickly and everyone watched him leave. It wasn't a secret that things between Toby and Andi had seemed a little more tense than usual. CJ wondered if things were okay, not that Toby was usually a ray of sunshine when he was in a good mood, but lately he seemed a little sadder than usual.

"So," Sam said breaking the silence. "Todd Whitman felt you up?"

Josh reached over and swatted Sam's shoulder. "What?" Sam asked.

"He tried," CJ said nonchalantly.

"That's awful," Sam offered.

"And yet not quite as bad as the parakeet pictures," CJ joked as she walked over to Josh. "What's going on with your tie here mi amour?"

Sam gave Josh a quizzical look. "It's my new nickname," Josh said as CJ reached out and grabbed each end of the tie.

"Mi amour?" Sam asked.

"She calls you Spanky," Josh pointed out.

"He was making fun of a song," CJ shrugged.

"Okay, well I'm actually going to go," Sam said. "I like to get there early."

"Overachiever," CJ said to him with a smile.

Sam left and CJ was struggling to tie Josh's bow tie. Working in Hollywood she knew how to tie one, she just wasn't very good at it. She never excelled at the black tie primping that PR people were supposed to have a knack for in case their clients needed it.

"So, were you going for the Sinatra at the Sands look this evening?" CJ asked him as she folded the tie over itself.

"I like to keep it casual," Josh replied. He had to admit he felt a little strange with CJ so close, tying his tie. It felt intimate, not that he minded. He just felt uncomfortable because he found that he was enjoying it more than he should. She smelled like gardenia and he thought about how close her lips were to his before he got a hold of his wandering mind.

"It's working for you," CJ commented.

CJ untied the tie and started the knot over again. This was proving more difficult than she thought it would be.

"You don't happen to have a clip-on lying around do you?" she asked.

"No."

"You need an assistant who knows how to tie one of these," CJ said.

"I've found myself an assistant," Josh informed her.

"Really? Weren't we just talking about the need for you to have an assistant a few weeks ago? Where'd you find her?"

"Answering my phone," Josh replied. "Didn't I tell you this?"

"No. She was answering your phone?"

"I walked into my closet space called an office and there was this pretty, yet flighty looking blonde answering my phone," Josh explained.

"Uh-huh," CJ said with a knowing tone.

"It's not like that," Josh said giving her a face.

"Sure it's not."

"Trust me on this," Josh said sternly as CJ fidgeted with his tie.

"So anyway this hot blonde was answering your phone and you felt compelled to give her a job as your personal assistant."

"Okay, she's not…" Josh scratched his forehead. "She's attractive, but not what I'd go for. She's willing to work for nothing and travel around with us just to get experience."

"So she's your slave, or indentured servant I guess since she's getting what you call an education."

"An education in politics, not…this isn't tawdry. Her name is Donna. I'm surprised you haven't met her."

"I've been busy. Apparently not as busy as you though."

"It's not…"

"I'm teasing you," CJ said. "And also, if your hot blonde assistant can learn how to tie a bow tie in the next five minutes, that would be helpful."

"She's not here yet. She's in New Hampshire now. She's coming to the next stop. Besides, I think you can do it," Josh replied. "I have every confidence in you."

He looked directly into her eyes when he said it and CJ felt some color creep into her cheeks. Luckily she was able to look down quickly and concentrate on the tie.

"If I hadn't have offered, how were you planning to get this tied tonight?" CJ asked.

"Mrs. Bartlet must know her way around a bow tie right?" Josh asked.

CJ chuckled and shook her head as she pulled the tie tightly. "Good plan mi amour," CJ said. "There. Pretty as a picture."

Josh walked over to the mirror and adjusted the tie slightly. "Nice," Josh replied, surveying his visage. He glanced at the reflection and saw CJ standing behind him. He turned to her.

"I'm not sure if I make a good impression, but you look really great tonight," Josh said. "I should have said that earlier."

CJ glanced down at her dress and smoothed it out with her hand. "Thanks," she smiled. "Sometimes it's nice to get a little fancy."

"Fancy looks good on you. So does red."

They looked at each for a moment, neither sure of what to say before Josh felt self-conscious and he looked at his watch. "We should probably get down there," Josh said.

"Yeah," CJ said. Josh made a gesture with his arm and CJ walked in front of him.

Josh was surprised to see that the back of her dress dipped down low. He always thought that women had attractive backs, which he thought was odd, but now he remembered why he thought that way. He unconsciously reached out and placed his hand on CJ's lower back. It took her by surprise when she felt his hand on her lower back as he steered her out of the room. Normally she didn't like when a man did that, but there was something protective and helpful about the way Josh did it that she didn't mind.

Josh looked down at his hand on CJ's back and did a quick double take, as if the hand on her back wasn't his. He had never taken that kind of liberty with CJ before. He hoped she hadn't taken offense. She wasn't the type of woman who needed to be herded around and he hadn't meant it that way. Truth be told, he simply wanted to touch her. He quickly took his hand off her back and walked behind her down to the dinner. It might be a long night.

* * *

The dinner was in full swing. Josh was talking to Camden and that left CJ to talk to his wife, which wasn't as bad as she had anticipated. She usually hated rehashing her days in Hollywood PR, but Mrs. Whitney, correction, Jocelyn, wasn't interested in all the minute details of Hollywood. CJ thought she was just looking for someone to talk to about something other than politics for a change.

"CJ," Josh said suddenly, pulling her into his conversation. "How many markets are running ads in now?"

"Local or national?" she asked.

"National," Josh said. "It's the top 25 markets, right?"

"Around there," CJ said. "If South Carolina goes like we're hoping we'll be adding ten more before Vermont."

"Thanks," Josh said with a smile. He turned back to his conversation with Camden and CJ smiled at him and turned back to her conversation with Jocelyn.

"Sorry about that," CJ said.

"No trouble," Jocelyn. "My husband gets so involved in the details, as if he knows what they all mean."

"Well Josh is the details guy," CJ said. "He's on top of a lot of information so your husband should either be bored to death or having the time of his life."

CJ chuckled and took the last sip of her glass of wine. Dinner seemed to go well and now conversation was flowing. Normally CJ found herself struggling to keep her eyes open at these dinners. She wasn't sure if was because she was seated at a better table or because for most of the meal she'd gotten to talk to Josh, but she was actually enjoying herself.

She noticed Josh get up from his chairs across the table and he walked over to her chair. "Do you want another drink?" he asked.

CJ was taken aback. "Oh, uh, yeah, that would be great. Chardonnay," she replied.

"'Kay," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to the bar.

"He's very attentive," Jocelyn said. Then turning she said pointedly, "After thirty-five years I'd think my husband would ask if I needed my drink freshened up."

"Of course dear," Camden said standing up. He added with a chuckle, "I'll have to have a word with Josh about not showing up the donors."

The room was beginning to mingle since dinner was over and Toby and Leo approached CJ's table. Toby needed a word with her and CJ excused herself while Leo stopped by to say hello to the Whitneys.

"Hi Jocelyn," he said happily. "How are you tonight?"

"Wonderful Leo. How are things going?" she asked.

"They're going well. We're expecting some gains," Leo said. "I was hoping to catch Camden."

"He's at the bar. He didn't want Josh to show him up," she said with a chuckle.

"How would Josh do that?" Leo asked.

"He went to get his girlfriend a drink and I prodded Cam to get me one as well."

"His girlfriend?" Leo asked, confused.

"CJ?" Jocelyn said.

"Josh and CJ?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry. They're very low-key about it," Jocelyn said. "In fact if I didn't have a sense about these things I might not have noticed."

"Yeah," Leo said. "Will you excuse me for a minute Jocelyn?"

"Of course."

Leo walked over to the bar and intercepted Josh as he was on his way back from the bar with two drinks.

"Hey Leo," Josh said.

"Josh," Leo nodded. "What the hell is going on over there?"

"What?" Josh asked confused.

"I just spoke with Jocelyn Whitney," Leo said. "She seems to be under the impression that you and CJ are a couple."

"What?" Josh asked nervously.

"I thought you were courting Camden. CJ was supposed to be babysitting Jocelyn."

"We were," Josh said. "We did. Leo, I honestly have no idea where she got the idea that CJ and I were…"

"No idea?" Leo asked.

"CJ gave me some of her dessert. I got her a drink. That's all," Josh explained. He was telling the truth, but he wondered if they were giving off some sort of vibe. They must have if Jocelyn Whitney had picked up on it. There was electricity between them. Josh felt it, but he didn't need other people picking up on it.

"Yeah, Jocelyn's kind of a busybody that way," Leo admitted.

"Hmm?"

"She's always trying to play matchmaker. She sees things that aren't there. I mean, you and CJ?" Leo said, giving Josh a grin that indicated he thought the idea was hilarious. "It's pretty funny."

"Yeah," Josh agreed half-heartedly. "I mean it isn't totally unreasonable to think that she might find me attractive though."

Leo laughed out loud at that statement and clapped Josh on the back. "You're confident, Josh. Women like that."

Leo walked away and Josh was left standing there with a drink in each hand until CJ walked over him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," Josh said. "Oh, here."

He handed her the glass on wine, which CJ took happily. "Thanks," she said.

"So Leo just said something weird," Josh said taking a sip of his drink.

"What's that?"

"Apparently Jocelyn Whitney thinks we're together," Josh said.

"What?" CJ asked, shocked.

"She made some comment to Leo about us being together," Josh explained. "Leo asked me about it."

"And what did you tell him?" CJ asked quietly.

"I told him we had a night of mind-blowing sex," Josh replied sarcastically. "What do you think I told him? I said Jocelyn was reading into something that wasn't there."

CJ was quiet for a moment as she sipped her drink. "Mind-blowing, huh?" she asked finally.

Josh smirked. "That's what you're taking away from this conversation?"

"Did he believe you when you said it was nothing?"

"Yeah. He said she's a busybody."

"Well then, I guess we're good."

"Yeah," Josh agreed.

"Yeah," CJ said. After a pregnant pause she added, "Except…"

"Except?" Josh asked expectantly.

CJ nibbled on her lower lip and shrugged a little. "Except, she wasn't totally wrong. I might have been looking at you across the table tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe."

"Me too. That dress is…let's just say it's working for you."

"Okay then," she said, putting a final cap on the conversation. Josh watched her as she walked away and he felt a longing from within that surprised him. He wanted to follow her. He wanted to press her up against the nearest wall and kiss her with everything he had, but instead he downed the remainder of his drink and went about his business.

CJ walked away and subconsciously made sure that she looked every bit a woman as she did. She was a little mortified when she realized that she was swinging her hips for Josh's benefit. She took a sip of her wine and made a point to try to avoid Josh and thoughts of Josh for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Two hours later the fundraiser was clearing out and the last donors were on their way out. Leo was meeting with everyone to wrap up the night's events and prepare for the next day. It was a quick meeting and they were all dismissed for some down time, which was a little funny since it was close to midnight already.

Toby and Andi left the ballroom together and they looked like they were deep in conversation. Andi checked her watched and intertwined her fingers with Toby's as they left. Sam and Josh stayed at the bar and had another drink and CJ was gone shortly after things wrapped up to retire for the night.

CJ had gotten all the way up to her room before she realized that she had forgotten her wrap. She sighed as she realized she needed to go back downstairs. She made her way over to the door of her hotel room and she opened it only to be greeted by Josh standing there with his hand in the knocking position.

"Josh," CJ startled.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," CJ said.

"You forgot this," Josh said. He reached out and handed her the red wrap. She took it gently from his hands.

"Thanks," she said. She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek in thanks. It took Josh a little by surprise.

He glanced behind him and then turned back to CJ. "Is Zoey in town?" he asked.

"Not until tomorrow," CJ replied.

"So you're all alone in a big room then," Josh commented.

"I am," CJ confirmed. "You wanna come in for a minute?"

CJ felt a little self-conscious asking, but it was clear that there was something going between them and she felt like if she waited for Josh to make a move she might be waiting until Super Tuesday of the general election.

"Yeah," Josh said shoving his hands into his pockets and walking passed her. He surveyed the room. "How do you always get the rooms with the good view?"

CJ closed the door behind him and laughed, "Yes, the view of the pool is very useful in the middle of winter."

"It's better than the brick wall separating the hotel from the interstate."

"Point taken," CJ said as she tossed her wrap on the extra bed.

Josh turned to face her. He took his hands out his pockets. "So, about tonight," Josh said as he approached her.

"I thought it went well," CJ said.

"Yeah, it did," Josh replied. "I meant tonight and the thing with Mrs. Whitney and Leo."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah."

"Josh," she said.

"CJ," he said at the same time.

"Go ahead," CJ said.

"You first," Josh said at the same time.

They chuckled a little awkwardly and Josh didn't know if they'd ever actually talk. He didn't have to wonder for long though. Just as he was going to start speaking again CJ stepped towards him and kissed him deeply on the lips. Josh was taken by surprise, but once his brain registered CJ's advance he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back just as deeply.

The kiss was slow and sensuous, much different than when they'd kissed before. Josh liked it. He liked the feel of CJ's red silk dress in his hands. He liked the way the fabric slipped between his hands and her hips. He especially liked the way that her tongue felt as she teased his bottom lip. He let his hands wander lower and he started to inch up the bottom of her dress.

CJ pressed herself into him, wishing that somehow her body could melt into his. She knew she wanted to be with Josh again, but she didn't realize how much she ached for him until this very moment.

Josh felt CJ's thigh quiver when his hand his just the right spot and he wanted to memorize the moment so he could do it again. He was normally a little awkward and shy around women he was interested in. He always thought he didn't have the social finesse of other men, but with CJ, he felt empowered.

CJ moved her arms from around Josh's neck and tucked them under his jacket. She let her nails run down his back through his dress shirt. She noted how Josh's breathing became a bit stilted when she did. He looked her in the eyes and moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. CJ leaned back a little, but made sure that there was still no space between them.

"CJ," Josh said as he moved his kisses from her neck to her exposed collarbone.

"Ah, yeah?" she said breathlessly.

The sound of the little moan that escaped her throat before she answered drove him crazy and he let his hands wander even farther before he admitted, "I've wanted to do this for the last two days."

CJ paused for a moment and pulled Josh's face up to meet her eyes. "Me too," she said looking him directly in the eyes.

The first time they slept together it had been a spur of the moment decision. It wasn't that they didn't take it seriously, but they had both been drinking and had a bad day. But, since that night, two nights ago, CJ couldn't get Josh out of her mind. Josh found himself thinking about CJ inappropriately almost every time he saw her.

CJ reached out and untied Josh's bow tie. She left it to dangle around his neck while she removed his coat. "Hey," Josh said. "I spent a lot of time getting that tie on right."

"Sure you did mi amour," she purred in his ear, igniting a very positive reaction from Josh.

"Say that again," he said as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mi amour," she said. "I thought Americans didn't have the right accent to pull it off."

"_You_ do," he said before he kissed her again.

They inched backwards towards the bed and the last coherent thought Josh had was that CJ put to shame every other woman he'd been with.

# #

A half hour later they were lying in bed, wrapped up in sheets and each other. Josh's finger ran lightly down her arm and side as his lips grazed the soft flesh of her neck.

"Your skin is so soft," he murmured.

CJ chuckled as his five o'clock shadow tickled her neck. "It's called moisturizer," she said as she rolled over to face him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Lotion?" he said stopping his ministrations and looking at her.

"That would be correct," she said.

"It sounds so simple," he replied.

"It's an arduous process of applying," CJ teased him.

"I'd be more than happy to help," he informed her.

"I'll keep that in mind. Maybe next time."

The sentence lingered in the air as Josh's mind whirled. "So you're saying there's going to be a next time?" he asked with the innocence of a man who honestly wasn't sure.

CJ readjusted herself in the bed and looked at him. Suddenly she felt a little self-conscious. Of course she wanted there to be a next time, but she wasn't sure how Josh felt about it. She already felt things getting more complicated. Sleeping together once after a really bad night was one thing, but sleeping together again and making plans for the future seemed much more calculated.

"If you want there to be a next time," she said.

"I do," Josh assured her.

"Good," CJ smiled. "I was kind of hoping there would be a next time too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Josh laid his head down in the nook of CJ's neck and shoulder. He felt comfortable there. He was also getting sleepy. It had been a long day and the exercise with CJ had exhausted him.

"When does Zoey come out?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," CJ said. "Winter break."

He could almost hear the frown in her tone. He agreed with her. Although he liked Zoey very much, he was a little bummed out that she'd be occupying a room with CJ, which meant that this was as close as they would get for a week.

CJ rolled on her side and traced tiny circled on Josh's chest with her finger. She curled one leg over his as well. It was like she wanted to memorize the feeling of his body next to hers.

"So, I guess this means…"

"No more of this for at least a week," she sighed. She impulsively leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Josh responded by placing his hand on the side of her face and pressing his lips to hers in rapid succession.

"I guess I better get my fill now," he said raising an eyebrow.

CJ grinned even as he kissed her. "Is Sam going to wonder where you are?" she asked.

Josh pulled himself from her for a moment and glanced at the clock. "Shit," he said. "I didn't know it was that late."

He scooted quickly out of bed and CJ wrapped the sheet around her, pulling her legs up. "So we're doing the sneaking around thing then," CJ said.

Josh stopped as he pulled up his boxer shorts. "I thought you didn't want anyone to know," he said.

"I don't," CJ said. "Do you?"

"No," Josh said. "Not that I'm embarrassed by it or anything."

"Me either," CJ clarified. "This is casual."

"Casual," Josh nodded. "I don't think it would be a good idea if everyone knew."

"I agree," CJ said. She watched as Josh buttoned his shirt as he scanned the floor for his shoes. "Over the by closet," she directed him.

Josh glanced over to the closet and smile. "Thanks. So we're sneaking around?"

"Yes," CJ nodded.

Josh tossed on his jacket and walked over to the bed. He leaned on the side of it and kissed her again. "Good. I kind of like sneaking around with you," he said with a boyish grin that made his dimples pop out.

CJ smiled back at him in spite of herself. "Me too," she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Claudia Jean."

"Goodnight mi amour," she replied.

He slipped out of her room and CJ sat in the bed for a moment and took in the sight of the disheveled bed and she smiled to herself. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she knew, without a doubt, that she liked it.

TBC


	7. Picking Sides

"Picking Sides"

The South Carolina stint had ended and the campaign was on to the next location. Things certainly moved quickly and so did CJ's feelings for Josh. They'd slept together twice, and she sometimes found herself falling asleep to the memory of the feeling of Josh's arm around her waist, or his breath on her neck.

Zoey had been in town for much of this leg of the trip and there were no sleepovers, much to CJ's chagrin. She thought it was odd. She'd never wanted someone so quickly. Granted, they'd spent every day together for the last few weeks, but it seemed like taking things to the next level had changed things drastically. Much as she tried to keep things professional, she felt her heart beat faster when she saw him. She tried to tell herself it was because they'd just won South Carolina and her rapid pulse was campaign excitement, but she knew that wasn't the case.

CJ was thinking about this as she ate a bagel in the Marriot lobby. She was supposed to meet Leo and Toby for a meeting in between meetings. CJ wondered if this was how things would always work.

"CJ," Leo said coming through the lobby. He continued walking and CJ fell in step with him. She'd gotten used to meetings on the go.

"What's up Leo?" CJ replied.

"Have you seen Toby?" he asked.

"Not yet."

"So he hasn't been able to share the good news yet," Leo said. He walked over the coffee counter and poured himself a cup.

"The good news?" she asked.

"South Carolina was exactly what we needed," Leo said.

"Did we get the money?" she asked. They'd assumed after South Carolina that the governor would become the only real challenger to Hoynes and that the other candidate would drop out of the race.

"The money is about to roll in, but more importantly we got his endorsement. It seems Hoynes really did a number on Wiley at a town hall in New Hampshire."

"He didn't appreciate being called a defacto Republican?" CJ asked rhetorically. "I can't imagine why."

At that moment Toby approached them. "Did you tell her?" he asked.

"When did he call?" CJ asked.

"About twenty minutes ago," Leo said. "Toby and I were talking about how to allocate the new money."

"We have to put it in Illinois," Toby said. "We need a blitz of ads that Hoynes isn't expecting."

"I think he'll be expecting it now that we've got Wiley's money," CJ piped up. Toby gave her a look that clearly indicated that he wanted her on board with his plan.

"Where do you think we need the money?" Leo asked her.

"We need a media consultant," CJ replied.

"CJ," Toby sighed.

"What?" she asked. She had been dropping hints about hiring a media consultant since the ill-fated speech their first night in South Carolina, but her pleas had continued to fall on deaf ears because they didn't have much money, but now, things were different.

"We need one Leo," CJ said, already stating her case. "The governor has been caught on tape three times now giving off the cuff, unscripted responses to questions he shouldn't be answering and when he evades questions he needs to learn how to do it in a way that doesn't make it look like he's evading the question."

"We can help with that," Toby said.

"How has that worked out for us so far?" CJ retorted.

"Okay," Leo said waving them both off. "I wanna talk to Josh and Sam about this. "We'll meet in an hour, my room."

"Sure," Toby replied.

Leo left and Toby just stood there giving CJ a look that told her she was in the doghouse.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" Toby repeated. "How could you think that putting the money in Illinois is a bad idea?"

"I don't think it's a bad idea," CJ said. "But I think part of it needs to go to hiring a media consultant."

"We don't need one," Toby whined. "We need ad buys!"

"We do need one," CJ replied. "We've been working with him for weeks and where has it gotten us?"

"What makes you think he'll respond to someone new?" Toby shot back. "I'm still not convinced he likes us yet."

"Maybe he'll take someone new more seriously," CJ said.

"Right," Toby replied. "You go ahead and cling to that idea; I've got a meeting with Reynolds. When we meet with Leo, I'd strongly suggest you change your mind."

"Why?" CJ asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because no one is going to back you up," he replied. He grabbed a bagel from the tray and walked away from her.

CJ stood there fuming for a moment. Toby could be so haughty when wanted to. Yes, she knew that most of the money needed to go to an ad buy in Illinois, but she also knew that the governor was not yet media-friendly. He needed coaching and he certainly wasn't taking it from them.

She didn't have time to dwell on it for the moment though because she had many calls to return before the meeting with Leo.

* * *

An hour later CJ was rushing through the hotel lobby to get to the elevator. She had hoped she would have a chance to get to Sam or Josh before the meeting to get them on her side of the issue, but that never happened. Then, as if fate intervened, CJ saw Josh waiting for the elevator. She pushed down the momentary feeling of giddiness she got when she saw him and got right to work.

"Josh!" she called.

He turned and smiled at her. He gave her a smile that made his dimples pop out. She tried not to concentrate on the dimples while she got his attention.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said quickly. She stood next to him while they waited for the elevator. They stood so close together that their elbows were practically touching.

"Did Leo tell you?" she asked.

"About Wiley? Yeah, it's great."

"I know," CJ said. "The money is gonna be-"

"Crucial," Josh finished for her. "The endorsement is great, but the money is going to keep us in this thing."

"About the money," CJ said.

"What about it?" he asked. They walked onto the elevator and were happy to see that they were the only two riding it.

"Toby thinks we should devote all the money to Illinois. I think that we need to take a little bit of the money and find a good media consultant for the governor. If it's you and me against Sam and Toby then Leo will at least have to think about it a little bit more before he decides."

Josh just looked at CJ, but she rattled on so fast that he didn't have the opportunity to say much of anything except, "Okay." It wasn't a statement or a question, just a prompt to continue, though Josh knew it would only be a matter of minutes before he disagreed with her.

"You saw the interview outside the town hall in New Hampshire when he went off-script on the economy. There was the hot mike issue last week and the time when he wasn't available to the news media. We need someone to sit him down and train him on how to deal with the media."

"We can't do that?" Josh asked.

The elevator doors opened and they walked out into the hallway. Leo's room was two doors down.

CJ lowered her voice as they walked. "We've tried," she replied. "Toby is hell-bent on putting all this money into an ad buys, but I need you to back me up on the media consultant thing."

The reached the door and Josh tried to reply, "I-"

"I'm glad we're on the same page," she said smiling at him.

Leo saw them outside the door and he called to them, "Good, you're here, come in."

CJ and Josh entered the room before Josh had a chance to reply to her. He had a sinking feeling that might become a problem. The meeting started before Josh even had a chance to get his bearings.

"So, the money," Leo said. "I'm thinking we sink it all into Illinois. That's where we're going to need it. Are we agreed?"

"Yes," Toby said.

"Yes," Sam replied.

"No," CJ said.

"No?" Leo asked. He was surprised that she hadn't rethought her earlier position.

"Leo, I know we're discussed it before, but now that we have actual money coming in, can't we take a chunk and get a media consultant?" CJ asked.

"Didn't we talk about this idea a month ago?" Leo asked.

"Yes, when we had no discretionary funds," CJ said.

"We still don't have discretionary funds," Toby countered. "We got Wiley's money, which we need to beat Hoynes in Illinois. If we don't win in Illinois then what good is a media consultant?"

"We can't beat Hoynes if he makes gaffs on national television," CJ shot back.

"They haven't been that bad," Sam piped up.

"They've been bad," CJ said. "We've been lucky because no one was really paying attention. Now that Wiley's out, we're on the radar. In fact, at this point we're the leading candidate. You don't think that's going to bring extra scrutiny?"

"It will," Sam conceded. "But if we waste our money on a media consultant and we're outspent in Illinois does it really matter?"

"I'm not asking us to use all the money on this," CJ said. "But I think we need to use some."

"Can't you do it?" Leo asked.

"Is that really working well right now Leo?" CJ asked.

"Josh, you've been quiet," Leo said.

Josh felt everyone in the room turn their eyes on him. He sighed inwardly. Now was the time he was going to get bit in the ass.

"I agree," Josh said.

"With who?" Toby asked.

"I think the money needs to go Illinois," he said. "After we win there we can worry about a media consultant."

CJ stared at him, gob smacked. "What?" she said.

"Okay," Leo said deflecting the rift. "Play with the numbers and put together a plan so I can see what it looks like by tomorrow."

"Okay," Toby said.

"Josh, Sam, I need to talk to you for minute," Leo said.

Josh tried to make eye contact with CJ, but she wouldn't look at him. She had composed herself and walked out of the room. "It's not that you're wrong," Toby said quietly as they made their way to the door. "It's just not the right time."

"Yeah," she dismissed him as they made their way out the door.

"We all think he could use a little help with the media," Toby said.

"Yeah," she said, not really paying attention. She was silently fuming that Josh didn't take her side in the debate.

"CJ," Josh called.

CJ continued to walk down the hall. She noticed how Toby glanced behind them and then looked at her.

"CJ!" Josh called again, his footsteps getting faster as he tried to catch them down the hall.

"Josh is calling you," Toby pointed out.

"Yeah," she said as she walked faster.

"It was one battle CJ. You lost. Move on."

CJ stopped dead in the hallway and glared at Toby. "I really don't need your advice right now Toby," she spat. With that she turned on her heel and continued to stomp towards the stairwell.

Toby stood in the hallway as Josh caught up to him. "You two walk too fast," he said. "Is she pissed?"

"I don't know if you saw the flames shooting out her ears from back there, but pissed is a very tame adjective to describe her right now."

"You're just going to let her go?" Josh asked.

"I really don't think you want to go after her at the moment," Toby said as Josh walked towards the stairwell.

"Good luck," Toby called as Josh pulled the door open. He could hear CJ's shoes clicking down the steps as a fast rate.

"CJ," he called. His voice echoed in the stairwell.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm walking away from you," CJ called back.

Josh was taking the steps two at a time to get down the stairs faster. "Yeah, well, generally when people chase after you calling your name it means they need to talk to you."

CJ could sense that he was only half a staircase away from her now and she cursed her stupid heels for not being able to get away from him faster.

"Josh, go away," she said.

"No," he said and she felt his hand on her shoulder.

CJ sighed and finally stopped on the landing. "What?" she asked with an attitude that Josh couldn't mistake.

"I want to talk about the meeting."

"I don't."

"It's not that I don't agree with you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing agreement."

"It's not the right time for a media consultant. We need the money in Illinois."

"We couldn't spare a couple thousand on a consultant?" CJ asked. "I wasn't asking for half the kitty Josh. I was asking for couple thousand bucks. Do you think two ads in Peoria are really going to swing the whole state to Bartlet?"

"No, but-"

"And when I was talking to you in the hallway and you agreed with me, was that just a little joke? Was it supposed to be funny that I thought you were on my side when you weren't?"

"When did I agree with you?" Josh asked taken aback.

"I said I wanted a media consult and that with you and me on one side and Toby and Sam on the other, then Leo would have to think about it. You said okay," CJ replied, exasperated.

"I said okay like uh-huh, go on, not like okay, I'm on board with your crazy ass logic," Josh retorted.

CJ paused and stared at him for a moment. Josh swallowed harder in the silence. "My _crazy ass logic_?" CJ asked.

"Maybe that was a little strong," Josh said.

"No, no, at least I know what you really think about me and my thought process," CJ said turning on her heel.

"CJ," Josh sighed as she started to walk away.

"It's fine Josh," she dismissed him and continued to walk. She didn't know why she was being so emotional about the issue. She'd been in the minority before and didn't bother as much. She thought it must have something to do with sleep deprivation or stress. She just wanted to avoid this conversation with Josh because she knew she was being too sensitive, but he wouldn't allow her to walk away.

"If it's fine then why are you walking away?" he asked.

CJ stopped and turned towards him again. "You really want to get into this?"

"I think the very nature of the fact that I followed you and forced the conversation means I want to get into it," he replied.

"I thought you and I were in agreement. I walked into a meeting where I had no support. I'm used to that, but I really thought you had my back. You didn't even think about it for even a second before you sided with Toby and Leo and Sam. I thought I could count on you."

"Just so we're clear," Josh said. "You misinterpreted a conversation we had and thought I was on your side and when it turns out I wasn't you're pissed at me."

"No," CJ said. "I'm pissed at you because you didn't even consider my position. I'm pissed because you didn't tell me to my face before the meeting that you disagreed with me."

"I didn't know you thought I agreed with you! Although, if you thought I did, then clearly you don't know me very well."

CJ took that in. "You know what? You're right. I guess I don't. I thought you were capable of seeing the logic of a media consultant because it makes sense, but what the hell do I know, it's not like I do this for a living or anything."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" CJ asked.

"Picking a fight with me about this," Josh elaborated.

"I'm not," CJ replied. She considered her response for a moment and then decided that maybe she was personalizing it too much. "I guess I just hoped you were with me and it turned out you weren't."

Josh sighed and his temper seemed to calm. "Not on this one," he replied.

CJ scoffed. "Yeah," she said. She could feel herself getting irritated with him again. "You don't have to reiterate it. I already know; the fact that I have experience and degrees in media relations mean nothing because a room full of non-practicing lawyers can tell me how the real world works."

"Toby said you're wrong too," he said simply, just as she was about to turn the handle on the door to walk out of the stairwell. She stopped dead. Josh wasn't sure why, but suddenly he didn't think CJ's little tantrum was amusing and it was clear that she wasn't going to let it go so he wasn't going to either.

"What?"

"It wasn't just a room of non-practicing lawyers who told you that you were wrong," he said taking a few steps forward. "Maybe you've gotten used to people agreeing with you in the ivory tower of Hollywood PR, but here in the political world you're not always right and in this case you're wrong. I didn't entertain the idea because it's a non-starter. If you'd lived politics everyday like I have you'd know that it doesn't make any kind of sense so if you're mad, be mad, I don't care. I'm right. Toby is right. Sam is right. Leo is right. You're wrong."

CJ's face didn't betray the hurt she felt, nor the fact that her stomach was churning from how upset she was about this fight. She'd almost been ready to concede the fight to Josh because she knew she was being overly sensitive, but then he had to go and pick at the issue. She was about to open her mouth and give him a salty response, but he cut her off because she could speak.

He leaned in and said very quietly in a straight-forward way, "And I know we've slept together, but that has nothing to do with my opinion on critical campaign matters. I can't always be on your side just because of that. It's two separate issues."

"Are you kidding me right now?" CJ asked, shocked by his brutal candor.

"No, I'm not," Josh replied a lot more confidently than he actual felt. He felt like he'd crossed a line. He wasn't even sure why he brought up the fact that they'd slept together. He regretted saying that, but it was too late now. Like a poker player he was pot committed to this fight.

"Okay then. For one, I never thought that sleeping with you should have anything to do with you backing me up or not, but it's really a moot point since you never have to worry about us sleeping us together again. Two, if you think I was living in an ivory tower of pandering Hollywood egos you're insane and three, go to hell Josh Lyman."

She twisted the knob on the door so hard that she actually felt her wrist crack, but she stormed out of the stairwell fuming. And to think that just four hours ago she thought she had feelings for the pompous ass known as Josh.

Josh stood alone in the stairwell and heard the heavy door slam shut behind her. He wasn't sure why he'd just said that, but he knew it was a huge mistake. He ran his hand through his hair and hoped that sick feeling in his stomach would soon pass.

TBC


	8. Making Up is Hard to Do

"Making Up is Hard to Do"

It had been a full three days since Josh and CJ had their stairwell blow out and Josh was starting to feel guilty. He'd actually felt guilty about two seconds after CJ stormed out of the stairwell. He said things he didn't mean just because she made him angry. He was used to saying exactly what he thought, but he wasn't used to feeling guilty about it. It didn't help that on top of the guilt he felt like a big part of his day just wasn't fun when he wasn't talking to CJ.

Josh was tossing some papers into his backpack when he saw Sam's breakfast plate on top of the briefing papers he needed. He was slightly disgusted as it was almost dinner time.

"Sam, could you not leave your breakfast sitting on top of sensitive campaign documents?" Josh said.

This was the second time Josh had snapped at Sam for something inconsequential in the last hour. Sam looked up from the papers he was reading and said, "Did something happen today?"

"What?" Josh asked, irritated.

"You're a little more hostile than usual," Sam observed.

"I'm not hostile! I just don't think it's too much to ask to have paperwork that doesn't smell of a seven-hour-old veggie omelet," Josh replied.

Sam shot him a look but didn't say anything. He knew not to engage Josh when he was in a venting mood. He assumed that Leo had gotten on Josh about something since he was in such a foul mood. Then again he'd been in a foul mood for three days. Sam wondered if it had something to do with CJ. He knew they'd had some sort of disagreement, but Sam couldn't figure out why Josh would be that worked up. He never usually let disagreements bother him.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sam called.

The door opened and Toby entered. "Hey have you guys seen CJ?" he asked.

"Not since this morning," Sam replied.

"Josh?" Toby asked he when continued to pack his bag without answering.

"No," he said.

"If you see her will you tell her I'm looking for her?" Toby asked.

"Sure," Sam replied.

"I'm not her social secretary," Josh said shortly.

"What's going on with the two you?" Toby asked him. "Are you still fighting?"

"We're not fighting," Josh said.

"You two didn't say two words to each other at staff this morning," Sam pointed out.

"You haven't said two words to each other since Tuesday," Toby said.

"We have nothing to say," Josh replied.

"I told you not to go after her," Toby said.

"Thanks Toby," Josh said. "That's helpful."

"Why is she pissed at you?" Sam asked.

"She was under the insane assumption that I was going to agree with her at that meeting about the media consultant. She misunderstood something I said and then got pissed when I didn't agree with her," Josh said.

"And how did you make it worse?" Toby asked.

"I didn't," Josh replied, offended.

"What did you say when you went after her?" Sam asked.

Josh sighed. "I might have said something about her cush job in Hollywood and how in the political world people don't have to bend to her will."

"I'm sure that went well for you," Toby said.

"_No, it basically ensured that I'll never sleep with her again_," Josh thought. And at that moment he realized that might be the thing that upset him most about the fight. Not the sex really, but missing the connection he shared with CJ. He felt like he might have tossed it all out the window for the sake of a good, 'I told you so' moment.

"Josh?" Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"You kind of zoned out there," Toby said.

"Yeah," Josh said. "You said you didn't know where CJ was?"

"She had a meeting with Jerry Donaldson from _The Times_, but I don't know where she went after that."

"Okay," Josh replied as he tossed his backpack over his shoulder.

"Are you meeting with Klein?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Josh said. "I'll see you guys later."

Josh pushed past Toby and walked down the hallway. It was true. He had a meeting, but it wasn't for another forty minutes. Upon coming to the realization that he missed CJ, Josh decided to take matters into his own hands.

He walked out of the hotel and turned the corner. He had noticed a florist when they came into town. He usually didn't notice things like that, but for some reason this stuck with him. He pushed through the door and the jingle of the bell on the door alerted the store clerk to his presence.

"Hello," the older woman said. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Josh said pursing his lips. "I'm…I need some flowers."

"You've come to the right place," the lady smiled.

"Right," Josh said, realizing what an obvious statement he made.

"What's the occasion?" the lady asked.

"I need something that says I'm sorry, but it wasn't totally my fault because you were being as stubborn as I was, but I want us to talk again," Josh said.

The woman paused for a moment. "I'm not sure I have a bouquet for exactly that occasion."

"Yeah, who does?"

"What if we put one together ourselves?" she suggested. She walked over to the refrigerator of flowers and slid the door open. "Daisies are always friendly."

"What about those big ones?" Josh said, pointing the larger brightly-colored daisies.

"Those are Gerber daisies and yes, those are lovely," the woman said. "Now, you said that the fight was partly your friend's fault. What about some tiger lilies? Beautiful, but feisty."

"I like that," Josh said. "Can we add a rose or two?"

"What color?"

"Red?"

"I see," the woman said. "When did you and your girlfriend get into a fight?"

"Huh?" Josh asked at the word girlfriend.

"You added red roses," the woman said. "I just assumed…"

"Oh, no, I mean, she's not, we're not…"

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot dear," she said. "Would you like a card?"

"Yes," Josh said. He took a while to compose the perfect sentiment to the card. He stared at the blank card with the printed message "Just because…" at the top. He started to write and then realized that maybe he was betraying his feelings a little too much and he went to cross out the second sentence he'd written.

"Do you need another?" the woman kindly asked.

"Please," Josh said a bit sheepishly.

The woman gave him another blank card and he started to write again. This time he felt he had accurately captured his feelings about things. He paid for the flowers and gave the woman the hotel address. He took a look at the large bouquet and somehow felt that this was a step in the right direction.

* * *

CJ returned to her room and tossed her binder on the bed. Zoey was sitting on the extra bed reading a book.

"Hi CJ," she said.

"Hey Zoey," CJ said with a sigh. She collapsed on the bed and noticed a bouquet of flowers on the dresser. "Do you have a secret admirer?"

"No, they're for you," Zoey said. "They delivered them about an hour ago."

CJ looked at her in surprise. She wasn't in the habit of getting flowers. She stood up and walked over to the bouquet, which was large and beautiful. "Who are they from?"

"I don't know," Zoey said scooting over to the edge of the bed. "There's a card."

"So there is," CJ said as she plucked the card from the holder. It was in a sealed envelope.

CJ peeled the flap back and read the note, "_To a woman who gives as good as she gets. I hate not talking to you. Your amour?"_

CJ smiled in spite of herself. Josh. He didn't apologize or admit defeat, just as she wouldn't. In truth she also hated not talking to him. It had only been three days and she still felt like there was a huge hole in her day without talking to Josh.

"So, who are they from?" Zoey asked.

CJ turned around. She forgot for a moment that there was anyone else in the room. "A friend," she said.

"Must be a pretty good friend," Zoey commented.

"Yeah," CJ said biting her lip. "I think so."

CJ fidgeted with the card in her hand for a moment. "You know, I just remembered a meeting I have," CJ told Zoey. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Zoey replied.

CJ grabbed the room key and tossed it in her pocket. She walked slowly down the hallway unsure of what she was going to do next. She knew she wanted to see Josh. She just wasn't sure if a bouquet of flowers made up for their fight. The one thing she did know for sure was that she missed talking to him. She missed making eye contact with him.

She found herself in front of Josh's hotel door. She hoped that Sam wasn't in the room and she knocked.

"Come in," she heard Josh call.

CJ took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She entered hesitantly and saw that Sam and Josh were huddled together at the table in the room. They looked up. Josh straightened his posture and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey CJ," Sam said. "Did Toby find you?"

"When?" she asked as she fully entered the room.

"About three hours ago," he replied.

"Yeah," CJ said.

A silence fell over the room and Sam observed the tension between them.

"Sam," Josh said. "Don't you have to go see Leo about the thing?"

"The thing?" Sam asked.

"The thing that you were talking about earlier," Josh said vaguely. CJ had to stop herself from involuntarily grinning at Josh's awkward attempt to get him to leave.

"Oh," Sam said. "Right. The thing. Yes. I have to see Leo about a thing."

"Okay," CJ said.

"I'll see you later," Sam said.

Josh followed Sam to the door and put the chain on it so no one could walk in and interrupt their conversation.

"So," Josh said.

"So."

The awkward silence came upon them again. "I got your note," CJ said finally.

"Just my note?" Josh asked.

"Attached to a bouquet of beautiful, yet oddly assorted flowers," CJ clarified.

"I did it myself," Josh said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I noticed the card didn't really have an apology," CJ said.

"You picked up on that?" he asked.

"Yeah," CJ said.

"Look CJ," he said. "I said a few things that I feel terrible about saying, but I also don't think I was totally wrong about everything."

"You don't," CJ said.

"No."

CJ sucked in one side of her cheek. "Maybe I don't think you were either," she said. "Some of it was insanely out of line and completely off base, but as far as my reaction to you not backing me up…I may have overreacted."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I said things, a lot of things, that were just…I don't know why I said them," he admitted. "The thing about us sleeping together and you assuming I'd be on your side. I don't even know where that came from. That was really, really stupid."

"Yeah, I think you're really, really stupid too."

He caught that the corner of her lip curled slightly when she said it and he knew it was only a matter of time before they were friends again.

"So, where do we go from here?" he asked.

"I don't know," CJ shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"No," CJ replied.

"But we're talking," Josh said.

"Yeah, we're talking. We have to talk. I don't know how we got through the last three days without talking and not having Leo or anyone else notice."

"Sam and Toby noticed. They thought you were just pissed at me."

"Well that was true."

"I missed you," he admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Josh said, taking a step forward. "Can we make a deal though?"

"About?"

"The next time you want me on your side about something, could you discuss it with me instead of ambushing me five minutes before a meeting?" he asked.

"I could try to do that, yes," CJ replied. "Could you promise to never use the fact that we've had sex against me? It's the one thing that I just can't-"

"Yes," Josh said interrupting her sincerely. "Now that I _am_ sorry about. I don't even know where that came from CJ. I just get…I don't know."

"Hostile."

"I don't get hostile," he denied it.

"Except when you do."

"How about if I try my hardest not to get hostile with you?" he asked.

"I can live with that," CJ replied.

"Okay then."

They stood there for a moment just looking at each other, unsure of what to do next. To CJ this felt very much like a lovers quarrel and if he had been her boyfriend this would be the part of the conversation where they came together and threw their arms around each other in forgiveness. But, since Josh wasn't her boyfriend, she wasn't sure what happened next.

Josh felt a little uncomfortable just standing there. He had an impulse to reach out to her, kiss and her and tell her that he never wanted to go a whole day without talking to her again, but that wasn't the type of relationship they had. What they had was just fun, blowing off steam. It was nothing serious.

Luckily for both of them they heard the handle to the door turn and push open before the door stopped because of the chain. Someone bumped into the door.

"Damn it," Toby yelled. "Josh!"

Upon hearing Toby's yelp CJ immediately burst out into laughter. Josh couldn't seem to hide a smirk either. CJ walked over to the door and pushed the door shut to remove the chain before she opened it to him.

"What the hell?" Toby asked irritated as he entered the room. "Since when do you use the chain?"

"We were having a private discussion," CJ replied.

"About the campaign? Toby asked.

"No," CJ said pointedly.

Toby understood her meaning. He asked, "Did you two finally kiss and make up?"

Josh glanced at CJ and they shared a moment of awkward eye contact.

"You interrupted the good stuff," CJ added.

"Please, I don't need that mental image even in jest. So you're talking again?" Toby asked.

"Yes," Josh nodded.

"Good because Leo needs to see us," Toby said. "Sam's already over there."

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"Hoynes just gave us an early Christmas gift," Toby said. "We're putting together a strategy."

"What did he say?" Josh asked.

"More like what he didn't when he was specifically asked a question about Social Security reform," Toby said. He looked positively giddy. "Come on."

"Yeah," CJ said.

The three of them started out of the room. Toby was out the door first. CJ and Josh lingered behind for a moment and made eye contact. They didn't say anything, but both of them knew that their fight was over. The enemy wasn't within and they were both looking for a good fight.

TBC


	9. A Friendly Face

"A Friendly Face"

It had been three days and one city since Senator John Hoynes evaded a question on Social Security reform and the Bartlet team was hammering him at every turn. They hadn't gone negative, but they also hadn't wasted any opportunity to go after his non-answer. Josh was feeling good about things. The campaign was picking up steam and for the first time it looked like the governor had a real chance to win the race.

Josh was at the hotel in between meetings and he ran into Toby in the lobby.

"We've got debate prep in an hour," Toby informed him as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah," Josh replied.

"He's got to lock it down," Toby said.

"He will."

"He's gonna get hammered on abortion," Toby said.

"He's pro-choice."

"He's Catholic."

"So is CJ and she's pro-choice," Josh reminded him.

Toby just gave him a look that indicated that CJ's stance on abortion was nowhere close to the governor's. "She's pro-choice because she believes it. We're courting the Democratic base here and the answer that he supports a woman's right to choose, but is personally, morally against it isn't going to be a problem?"

"Come on Toby, it's not going to be a thing. Emily's List, NOW, they all support him. You're looking for things to go wrong at this point. Doesn't it feel like things are coming together? It's not going to be a thing."

"Everything is going to be a thing," Toby said. "The way we've hammered Hoynes on Social Security? He's going to take every opportunity to get a shot in."

"He has to," Josh said. "We'll deal with it when it comes up."

"You'd rather not have a plan," Toby said casually. "We should just play it cool."

"That's what I'm saying."

"You and I are nothing alike," Toby said.

Josh smirked at him.

"I've got a meeting with some media people before prep. Do you have any gum?" Toby asked.

"No," Josh said. "It's really dry in here today though isn't it?"

"The Sahara hasn't got anything on this place," Toby grumbled as he turned to go his meeting.

"Hey," CJ said as she approached them.

"You don't have any gum do you?" Toby asked.

"Just the piece in my mouth," CJ said showing him her gum. "You want it?"

"Do I want your chewed gum?" Toby asked with an obvious look of disgust. "I really don't."

"Okay," CJ shrugged. "Don't say I never offered."

"I have to go," Toby said walking away while CJ smiled at him. She loved annoying him sometimes.

"What's going on?" Josh asked, giving her a grin.

"I'm taking a breather," CJ replied. "I don't know how many more ways I can answer the Social Security questions without sounding redundant."

Josh looked at CJ, feeling like he wanted some time alone with her. They hadn't had much time to speak privately since their fight and Josh was becoming increasingly aware of how much he missed kissing her.

"You're doing great," Josh said, pulling his attention back to the conversation as opposed to his fantasy world. "The press conference yesterday was perfect."

"You watched that?" CJ asked. She was surprised. Josh was a busy guy and she didn't know he had time to sit around and watch her press conferences.

"I had an interest."

"Okay then. Did you think I did okay with Tom Wexler?"

"He was the guy in tweed, right?"

"Yeah."

"It was great. I don't know how you can keep answering the same questions over and over again without wanting to rip out someone's throat," Josh joked.

"It's an acquired skill," CJ replied.

"I see," Josh said.

They walked for a moment before CJ stopped abruptly. "Hey," she said laying her hand on Josh's arm.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Come here for a minute," she said pulling him into the room with the ice machine. There was a door that closed behind them.

"You need ice?" Josh asked.

"No," CJ said, approaching him. "I was thinking that we haven't had a chance to be alone since our fight."

She took a few steps towards him and grabbed his tie playfully. Josh responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. He had waited days for a moment like this. CJ leaned forward and placed her lips on his. Their tongues tangled in fury of lust. Josh felt her hands on his chest and he kissed her more deeply. When the clinch ended Josh found himself wanting more, and also chewing CJ's gum.

He let go of her waist and she smiled at him. "I missed that," she said.

"Me too," he said.

"You stole my gum," CJ said.

He smirked at her and gave the gum a few chews. "Still minty fresh too," he commented.

"Okay," CJ said with a smile. "We should probably get back."

"You're right," he replied. CJ turned to go before she felt Josh's hand on her arm turning her around once more. He reached his hand toward her face and pulled her lips to his again. The kiss was slower this time, but still as powerful as the last.

"Okay then," Josh said as he pulled away.

"Wait," CJ said. She reached out her thumb and wiped some of her lipstick off his bottom lip. "Heather Moon isn't really your color."

"I've always been more of a Pretty Pink," he said.

CJ turned and started to walk out of the vending room when she felt Josh smack her lightly on the behind. She smiled to herself.

"You're gonna pay for that," she said as she opened the door to the hallway.

"I can't wait," he replied as they made their way out into the hallway. They continued to walk towards the elevator when they ran into Toby again.

"Where the hell is the Rivergate Room?" he asked.

"First floor," CJ said.

"Seriously?" he asked. "I hate this hotel."

"It's not so bad," Josh said chomping on his gum.

Toby gave him a look of annoyance. "I thought you didn't have any gum."

"I didn't."

Toby looked at CJ and then at Josh and a look of disgust crossed his face. "Tell me you're not chewing her gum," he said.

Josh looked a little sheepish when he said, "I'm not chewing her gum?"

Toby looked at CJ and crinkled his nose. "You're both sick," he said. "I have a meeting. Oh and Donna's looking for you."

"Thanks," Josh said as Toby left them again. They walked closer to the elevator, while Toby took the stairs.

As soon as Toby was out of earshot Josh and CJ started laughing. "He looked so repulsed," CJ chuckled.

"Would he have been less repulsed if he knew how I'd gotten it?" Josh said as he laughed.

At that moment the elevator opened and out walked none other than John Hoynes. CJ and Josh both looked at the doors as they opened and a feeling a dread washed over both of them. Josh, because this was the first time he would be confronted directly with his former boss and CJ because she had her own sorted past with the senator that no one knew about, save Toby.

CJ swallowed hard. Josh shoved his hands further into his pockets as Hoynes and his entourage exited the elevator. They had both forgotten that the hotel they were at had ample conference rooms and that the Hoynes team might be around because of debate preparations. They hadn't been face-to-face with each other since Governor Bartlet had become an actual contender for the presidency.

John saw them standing there and dismissed his entourage. He approached them, much to their mutual dismay.

"Josh," John said. "It's good to see you. It's been a while now."

"Yes sir," Josh replied. Even though he no longer worked for the man, the sense of formality was still strong with Josh.

"And CJ, I've noticed you've been having some fun at my expense on TV lately. I sometimes lament that my press secretary doesn't relish the kill as much as you."

"Is that a compliment?" CJ asked with a fire that Josh thought she usually reserved for the press.

"It was meant to be," he replied.

Josh noticed a weird tension between then two of them and wondered if there was an underlying issue. Many people had issue with John Hoynes so it wouldn't surprise Josh if CJ had some issue with him. But the more he looked at it, the more he wondered what sort of issue it was. Hoynes didn't seem irritated by CJ, more amused, which was something that didn't happen very often.

"Josh," John said, changing the subject, "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

CJ glanced at Josh and gave him a look that was clearly asking if he needed saving. He could tell that she already had a story ready if he needed one.

"Uh, sure," Josh said glancing at his watch. "I've got a few minutes before my next meeting."

"You're with Toby at three and Donna was looking for you," CJ reminded him. It also let John know that his time was limited. "It was good to see you senator."

"Bye CJ," he said.

As she walked away she wondered if Josh was okay with talking to Hoynes. She knew from a few comments that he had made that their working relationship hadn't ended on the best of terms. She sensed that Hoynes felt a little betrayed by Josh, but that Josh also felt betrayed by Hoynes when he hadn't turned out to the man Josh thought he was. She hoped that their conversation would be okay for Josh. She took one last glance behind her before she saw Hoynes and Josh fade into the distance.

* * *

CJ glanced at her watch as she made her way back to the room. She was happy that Zoey had not traveled to this destination, not because she didn't like her, but because she wanted nothing more than the silence of her room. She'd spent the better part of the day dealing with reporters and she was happy to be finished with the public part of her day, even if it was almost ten.

She shoved the key into her hotel room lock and entered the room. She tossed her notebook on the dresser and jumped when she heard a voice.

"Hey Claudia Jean," Josh said.

"Geez," CJ said as she put her hand on her heart. "You scared the hell out of me. How did you get in here?"

Although they had a habit of using tape on the doors so others could get it, CJ hadn't used that little trick today because she knew she'd be out of her room for most of the day. Josh was sitting on the bed with a folder on his lap, though it didn't look like he'd been reading it.

"The maid couldn't resist my dimples," Josh said.

"Who can?" CJ replied sardonically. "What's going on?"

Josh glanced at the comforter and thought for a moment before answer the question. "You're back late," he said, avoiding her question entirely.

"It's been a long day," CJ said walking over and sitting on the bed next to him. "But I feel like your day might have been worse."

Josh remained silent. "What happened?" she prodded him. "How come you bribed the maid with your dimples to sit in here and wait for me?"

"I needed a friendly face," Josh said simply.

"I'm your friendly face?"

"I guess so."

CJ took that in. It was such a simple answer. She scooted closer to him and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing happened."

"Does this have anything to do with John Hoynes?"

Josh looked at her and marveled at how easy it was for her pick up on things that he was trying to hide, though he figured that since she was with him when he ran into Hoynes, it wasn't that big a stretch.

"Josh, come on," she pressed him. "You can tell me anything."

He looked at her and his eyes looked so sad. She wondered what on Earth had happened. Josh wasn't a shy man. Half the time he was shouting and threatening anyone who crossed him, but at this moment he looked like a child who'd been scolded by his parents.

"Hoynes," Josh said. "He wanted to talk to me."

"About anything in particular?"

"Am I a traitor?" he asked.

"What?"

"When you see me, do you think he's that guy who let down the one man who gave him a chance?"

"No, of course I don't think that," CJ said. "Is that what he said to you?"

"Not in so many words," Josh said. He ran his hand over his face. "It was implied. But in a way that oozed with civility. I read between the lines."

"You're not a traitor," CJ assured him.

"It's his time," Josh said. "It's supposed to be Hoynes and I'm sitting here doing everything in my power to take it away from him."

"It's not his," CJ said forcefully. "Josh, that's the beauty of a democracy. We hold elections because the positions are elected, not inherited."

"Come on," he said. "You know it's his to lose."

"It is his to lose and if he can't hold his own against us that's not our problem. Maybe that means he's not the guy. It's the natural course of things. If he can't win the primary then he doesn't belong in the general election."

"I helped get him to where he is and then I left."

"Sometimes we outgrow our usefulness in certain positions," CJ replied. "What did he say to you?"

"He can't figure out why I left," he said. "I mean, he knew he wasn't listening to me. He was relying on other opinions, but I don't honestly think he understands why I left and I can't explain it to him. I can't tell him that I had these illusions of what he could be, but I knew he'd never achieve what I thought he was capable of."

CJ was silent, knowing he would continue.

"But, when I saw the governor at that town hall CJ, it was like seeing everything I wanted Hoynes to be. Seeing him shoot straight from the hip like that…he was the guy. I just knew in my gut it was him and not Hoynes, but how do you explain that?"

"You don't," CJ said simply. "You said it yourself Josh, he stopped listening to you."

"I guess," he said. He absently rested his head on her shoulder. CJ's instincts took over and she put and arm around him and pulled him closer to her for comfort. She ran her hand gently over his hair a few times.

"Josh," she said softly. "You're not responsible for John Hoynes. You might feel guilty, but it's not your fault. You can't help someone who doesn't want your help."

"The whole time he was talking I was thinking about this campaign and how close we're getting and I know deep down that Bartlet is the guy CJ, I know it, but sometimes, the way he acts with us I wonder if maybe I'm wrong. Leo keeps saying he's going to warm up. He's going to be ready, but do you ever feel like he might not? And then what? I'm locked out of the White House for the next four years."

"You have doubts."

"Don't you?"

"You said it yourself Josh, you know in your gut that Bartlet is the guy," CJ said. "I'm here to tell you you're right. He is the guy. I know it as well as you do."

"You think so too?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure."

Josh sighed and audible sigh of relief. "He asked me if I was where I wanted to be," Josh told her.

"What did you tell him?" CJ asked.

"I told him yes," Josh said.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah," he said with little conviction.

"But you're second-guessing yourself?" CJ asked.

"No," he said swinging around on the bed and looking at her. He rested his hand on her knee. "No. I'm where I want to be. I'm where I should be. I just…"

"You have overwhelming guilt," CJ said.

"I wouldn't say overwhelming," Josh said.

"But it's guilt you're feeling."

"Maybe."

CJ looked at him and really looked him in the eyes. She wasn't sure why, but she knew that Josh was feeling tremendous guilt. Even though he came off as a bit of a hard-ass, she sensed that he had some emotional issues that he tried to keep hidden from everyone. It made her want to hug him.

She gave him a tiny smile and reached out and ran her hand along his face. "You're very sweet, do you know that?" she asked.

"Stop it," he said.

"You are. You're feeling guilty about something you shouldn't feel bad about."

"I feel like I'm going to be the one to survive the battle. I don't know why that is," Josh said. He paused and ran his hand through his hair again. "Did I ever tell you I had a sister?"

CJ shifted so that she was sitting facing Josh with her legs crossed in front of her. He reached out and grabbed her hands and held on like she was a life-line. "No, "CJ said. "You didn't."

She noted how he used past tense when he said he had a sister and she wondered his story was going to take a bad turn. "She was older than me," he informed her. "I idolized her."

He seemed to be lost in thought and CJ prompted him quietly, "What was her name?"

"Joan," Josh said with a little grin. "I called her Joanie. She was…there was a fire."

CJ felt Josh's hand squeeze hers more tightly. "She was watching me and there was a fire and I ran, but she didn't get out."

"Josh," CJ said. "I'm so sorry."

"I guess I feel guilty about Hoynes because I keep wondering why I keep surviving to fight another day and the people around me don't."

"It's not the same," CJ said. "It's not the same at all."

He avoided her gaze and she reached out to take his face in her hands to make eye contact with him. "You believe that don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he shrugged not really looking at her.

CJ couldn't take the look of pain in his eyes and reached out and pulled him into her arms. She laid back on the bed and Josh rested his head on her chest as she held him.

"You're a good person Josh Lyman," she whispered. "I'm sorry bad things have happened to you, but it has no correlation to what happened with Hoynes. He made his decisions and now he has to live with them."

"Thank you," Josh said.

"For what?" CJ asked.

"For being my friendly face. I really just needed someone to…listen to my crazy."

"You're not crazy. You're conflicted. You thought Hoynes was your guy. It makes you a loyal, good person."

"It doesn't feel that way."

"How did he take it when you told him when you left him to come work here?" she asked him.

Josh rested his arm on top of CJ's and ran his finger absently over the sleeve of her silky blouse. "He wasn't surprised. He actually took it really well. He said if I ever changed my mind, I knew where to find him."

"That doesn't sound like you'd be locked out of the White House if he wins then," CJ said. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"He's not going to win," CJ said confidently.

"I know he's not," Josh said equally as confident. "We're going to win."

"We are," CJ agreed.

Josh looked up at her with tired eyes. They'd been low on sleep lately. They'd gained in the polls and everything seemed to ratchet up a few notches in intensity. Josh leaned over and placed his lips on CJ's gently. She returned his kiss and parted her lips and Josh sucked slowly on her lower lip. It sent a shiver up her spine and then Josh pulled back.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm good. Tired."

"Stay here tonight," CJ said pulling him closer to her. She ran her fingers gently through his hair and she felt his body relax next to her.

"You don't think people will talk?" Josh asked.

"Who cares? You'll sleep better."

He rested his head on her shoulder and yawned knowing full well that she was absolutely right. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said.

It took Josh about ten minutes before he was sleeping soundly in CJ's arms. Once she knew he was out she got up and crept out to Sam's room. She told him that she'd found Josh asleep in her room when she returned after dinner and he seemed to believe it. She then went back to her room and slid back into bed next to Josh. He rolled over and draped his arm around her waist and she leaned more closely into him. She sensed that they were getting in to deep, but she didn't care. If Josh needed a friendly face then she was going to be what he needed.

TBC


	10. Hard Candy

"Hard Candy"

The campaign was in full swing and everyone was running around preparing for the debate between Senator Hoynes and Governor Bartlet. There was clearly a lot on the line and everyone seemed to be harried and stressed. As much as Josh would have liked to have some time alone with CJ, it seemed like weeks since they were alone together, it had only been a few days since they'd shared a brief clinch in an empty stairwell. Josh felt that somehow CJ centered him and helped him calm down a bit. He certainly needed that at the moment.

Toby, Sam, CJ and Leo were all holed up in a hotel room making mad preparations for the debate the next night. Leo was on the phone with donors. Toby was going over communications strategy and Sam and CJ were furiously trying to keep up with their notes. When Toby was in the zone no one asked him to repeat his instructions.

As was so often the case, there was bowl full of hard candy in the middle of the table. Someone had brought a bag of candy to the first strategy meeting in New Hampshire and now it was a requirement for anyone to get any work done. Once Toby finished with his instructions CJ reached for the bowl of candy and unwrapped a Blow Pop. She popped it into her mouth and took a seat in the chair by the window. She thought the gum inside was kind of disgusting, but it was sweet and satisfying for the moment. She sucked on the Blow Pop while she made sense of her notes.

Josh entered the room and talked to Leo briefly before he took a seat at the small table in the corner of the room. He glanced at a few notes that Sam passed to him and then he made the mistake of looking up and glancing at CJ. She sat staring intently at her papers while she twirled the stick of the Blow Pop gently between her fingers. She pulled the candy out of her mouth and Josh could see that it had stained her lips a faint red.

"Josh," Sam said. It seemed, from Sam's tone, that he had been trying to get his attention for a while.

"Yeah?" Josh said.

"Did you hear what I said?" Sam asked.

Josh continued to watch CJ before he turned to face Sam. "No," Josh said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good."

"I was telling you that Toby is having a meeting with Winnick about the line we have on gun control," Sam repeated himself.

"Why?" Josh asked, finally giving Sam his full attention.

"He has a problem with our answer," Sam said simply.

Josh sighed. "I have a problem with him," Josh said exasperated. "Why do we care what he thinks anyway?"

"He's the governor of Illinois," Sam said.

"Right," Josh said. "Toby is getting into it?"

"Yeah."

"What time are we meeting for debate prep?"

Sam looked at his watch. "Seven-thirty."

"Okay," Josh said standing up. "I'm gonna stretch my legs. I'll see you down there."

Josh thought about leaving the room, but once again his gaze fell on CJ, still sitting in the chair working her tongue over that damn lollipop. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over the window where CJ sat. He looked out the window for a minute with his back to her while CJ continued to study her notes.

"You need to stop that," Josh whispered to her.

She looked up at him; her glasses perched on her nose. She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth with a faint slurp and Josh felt a thrill to see her lips puckered and red. "Stop doing what?" she asked as she licked her lower lip.

"The sight of you sucking on that lollipop is borderline pornographic," he informed her.

CJ smiled at him and popped the candy back into her mouth. She made sure to suck on it slowly just to tantalize him. "It's just a Blow Pop," she countered.

Josh bit down on his lower lip. "Even the name is pornographic," he said with a smirk.

CJ smiled back and turned back to her notes, though she wanted nothing more than to visit with Josh. Of course what she had in mind was completely inappropriate for a room full of campaign staffers.

"How stressed are you right now?" she asked him as she continued to scribble a few notes on her notepad.

"On a scale of one to ten?" Josh asked. "Fifteen."

"You look it," she replied.

"Thanks," Josh replied mock offended.

"I mean you seem antsy," she said.

"I am. Aren't you?"

"Sure, but I hide it better than you," CJ said. She twirled the lollipop a few more times and Josh couldn't help but stare.

"You realize it's been a week since we…," Josh pointed out.

"I do," she replied cutting him off. Though they were being very quiet, there were still many people in the room and CJ didn't want anyone to pick up on their conversation.

"So the sight of you with that is…"

"A problem for you?"

"It is when there's absolutely nothing I can do about it."

"What are you doing in five minutes?" CJ asked still running her tongue over the lollipop.

"Wandering aimlessly before debate prep," Josh replied.

CJ shut her folder of notes and stood up. She stood very close to Josh's ear, but not close enough to attract the attention of anyone else in the room, which was now bustling with people. Their shoulders touched lightly.

"Why don't you come to my room instead?"

"We have debate prep at seven-thirty," Josh pointed out.

"I promise we won't be late," she said.

With that she walked out of the room and left Josh standing there wondering what had just happened. He watched her say something to Sam before she left the room. She made sure she turned to look at Josh and gave her lollipop a pointed turn in her mouth before she left the room.

Josh ran his hand through his hair and thought about the things that he needed to accomplish before debate prep and found that he really didn't need to worry about anything important. Why shouldn't he give himself a few minutes of bliss? Though part of him wondered how they'd accomplish this. Zoey was in town and surely she'd be in the room.

Josh turned to follow CJ when he ran smack into Toby in his haste.

"Where are you going?" Toby asked him.

"What?" Josh asked deflecting the question.

"Are you late for something? You look like you're in a hurry," Toby said.

"I need to get some notes from CJ before prep," Josh said.

"She went back to her room to get her notebook," Toby said helpfully.

"Great!" Josh said a little too enthusiastically, which result in Toby giving him a strange look. "I'm going to try to catch her before prep."

"Have fun," Toby said. Josh smirked after he turned his back on Toby to leave the room. He had no idea how good a time Josh intended to have when he visited CJ's room.

He walked down the hall and passed a few people before he turned the corner and entered the stairwell. He kept looking behind him as if he had to worry about being followed. No one would realize that Josh had other motives for stopping by CJ's room, but lately Josh's feelings for her seemed very real and he was slightly paranoid.

He finally made it to her door and knocked lightly. CJ smiled when she heard his timid knock. She hadn't intended on this little interlude, but the way Josh looked at her earlier, coupled with the fact that it had been a week since they'd had any intimate contact made her feel it was time. They both needed to clear their minds of the stress of the campaign.

She opened the door and greeted Josh with a bright smile.

"Come on in," she said.

Josh smiled at CJ and did as instructed. Her lips were still stained a slight shade of red because of the lollipop. Seeing her made him realize just how badly he wanted her, but they were on limited time and he wasn't sure he could accomplish all he wanted to in the time allotted.

The door swung shut behind him and CJ threw the chain on the door before she moved towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed small kisses around his ear and began to move down his cheek. Josh backed her into the wall and reached for her leg, which she instinctively lifted to run down his leg, but Josh caught her thigh at his hip-level and began to caress her leg while lifting her skirt.

CJ felt his hand inched up her thigh and she sighed in his ear, which drove him wild. He moved his hand upward.

"Mi amour," CJ purred. He could hear the need in her voice and she moved her lips closer to his, but he pulled back.

"You don't want to kiss me?" she flirted with him.

"I do," he said nuzzling her nose with his own. Their faces were centimeters apart and they could feel their breath on each other's face as if it were a warm blanket.

"Then kiss me," she instructed him.

Instead of kissing her Josh teased her by running his lips softly over her cheek. To CJ it felt like the wind caressing her face.

"Josh," she begged.

"I want to kiss you," he explained. "I want to suck the cherry flavor of that lollipop off your lips, but I can't."

"Why?" she asked breathlessly for as Josh spoke he continued to run his hand further up her leg.

He noticed how her breath became ragged and stilted as he touched in her just the right spot. She clutched the shoulder of his jacket tightly with her fingers.

"Josh," she exhaled again.

"I don't have the time to accomplish everything I want to accomplish," he said teasing her.

"I don't care," she said.

CJ let go of his jacket and placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him to her waiting lips. Her lips crashed into his with an intensity that neither had experienced with each other. Josh parted his lips and let his tongue probe CJ's briefly before he focused his attention on her lower lip, which he sucked on slowly.

A shiver ran down CJ's spine and she pulled herself even closer to him, though she didn't think it was possible. She started to walk backwards towards the bed and she pulled Josh along with her.

"Where's Zoey?" Josh asked in between kisses.

"Out to dinner with Liz and Ellie," she said as she pawed at his belt buckle as he kissed her again.

Josh pulled away and said, "You taste like cherries."

"It's the Blow Pop," she replied.

"I think it's just you," he said grinding his hips into hers. "I love the way you taste."

She ran her hands down his back and settled on his behind, which she gave a good squeeze.

"I love the way you kiss me," CJ countered.

"I love…this," he said. He had almost said something else, but he caught himself in time. Although the realization of what he was about to say shook him to the core. Instead of dwelling on it he kissed CJ more forcefully instead.

They collapsed on the bed with a thud and CJ straddled Josh's hips tightly. Josh let the sensation of her touch overwhelm him and he suddenly didn't feel quite as stressed anymore, though he felt a little a guilty that it wasn't more romantic. It seemed this romp only allowed both of them to blow off some steam.

Their coupling was frantic and rushed, but full of want. They both knew that they had a limited window and they were both determined to make he most of it. Luckily, they'd been together enough to know exactly how to get each other going quickly. CJ knew that applying just the right amount of pressure to the spot between Josh's hip and pelvis would cause his hips to buck. Josh knew that making a trail of kisses down CJ's collarbone would cause her to moan quietly.

It only took less than ten minutes, but that was all they needed. CJ felt her pulse race and just as suddenly as her need arose, it dissipated and she lay spent on Josh's chest, both panting frantically to catch their breath.

An alarm sounded somewhere in the room and CJ rolled over onto her back, still breathing as heavily as Josh.

"What is that?" he asked breathless.

"Perfect timing. I set the alarm so we'd have a five minute warning before debate prep," CJ explained.

"Are you kidding?" he asked chuckled.

"No," CJ said. "I promised you we wouldn't be late."

Josh rolled on his side to face her and rested his lips against CJ's forehead and gave her a light kiss.

"This was…," Josh said, struggling to find a word to sum it up. He had wanted her so badly, but now, in their haste, he felt like their dalliance was a little cheap and he certainly didn't want CJ to feel that way.

"Quick and dirty," CJ sighed contentedly.

"That's one way to put it," Josh agreed. "Is that okay with you?"

CJ looked at Josh and gave him a smile. "It was a little invigorating, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it was," Josh agreed running his hand through his hair. He observed their clothing, only slightly askew and thought that if anyone happened to walk in, they might not even know that they'd just had sex, aside from the fact that they were both flushed and out of breath.

"You feel a little less stressed?" she asked him.

"Oh, I'm feeling pleasantly numb," he replied.

"Good," CJ said turning to give him a quick peck on the lips.

She stood up and tucked in her blouse while straightening her skirt. They had been so insatiable that they hadn't even had time to remove their clothes, which in CJ's mind, made it a little sexier than usual.

Josh finally stood up from the bed and wandered into the bathroom put himself together while the alarm was still blaring a news report. Apparently CJ liked to be awoken to the sound of AM radio. Josh looked at himself in the mirror and saw how disheveled he looked. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair again and tucked in his shirt when CJ walked in the bathroom behind him. She handed him his belt and grabbed her brush from the counter and ran it through her hair a few times while Josh watched her.

"What?" CJ asked him.

"Nothing," Josh shrugged.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're a sexy woman."

"Josh," she scoffed.

"You know you are."

"Well, thank you. You're pretty sexy yourself."

"Clearly," Josh teased her with am impish grin, which CJ returned with a chuckle. "Seriously though, this was just what I needed."

"Honestly," CJ said. "I needed it too. The level of stress this past week has been a little crazy."

"I'm available anytime," Josh reminded her.

"I will keep that in mind," CJ said with a smile. She smiled as she reached out and straightened his tie. She also ran her fingers through his hair a few times to tame his mane before she sent him back out to the public. Josh leaned forward and kissed her again.

"I'll see you in Ballroom C," he said.

"You will."

Josh took a deep breath and left CJ's room glancing down the hall as he left just to be safe. CJ took a moment to compose herself. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and thought about how content she looked. She gave Josh a bit more time to get down the hallway before she grabbed her notebook to go to debate prep.

CJ let the door to her room close lightly behind her and glanced down the hall in both directions. No one was in the hallway and she smoothed her skirt as she made her way down the stairwell. She clutched her binder in her hand and mentally shifted gears. It was getting more and more difficult to put her rendezvous with Josh to the back of her mind, but she knew that a job like hers was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and so she quickly switched gears.

No sooner had she turned the exited the stairwell than she sensed she was being followed. She glanced behind her and noticed Danny Concannon trailing her with a quickness to his step. He was obviously trying to catch up with her.

"Hey CJ," he said.

"Hi Danny," she replied. Since the governor had become an actual contender they suddenly noticed all the big name reporters who were quickly spending as much time with her as they were with Hoynes' press team. However, Danny would always have a special place with CJ because he was interested in the Bartlet campaign long before anyone else seemed to notice they were running.

"Going to debate prep?" he asked.

"I sure am," she said with a smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood," he commented.

"I am," replied. It was hard not to grin given the interlude she'd just had and she wasn't in the mood to conceal it.

"Shouldn't you be gearing up for a fight?" he asked. "I don't think Hoynes is going to go gentle into that goodnight."

CJ just grinned. She definitely had a comment for Danny, but she also didn't want it to end up on the front page of his paper the next morning.

"I think the debate will be spirited," she said. "I know the governor is excited to get to the heart of the issues."

"Seriously? That's your response?" he asked. "I thought we were better friends than that CJ."

CJ approached the door to the ballroom and turned to Danny, "I'll have plenty of comments for you after the debate."

"I don't doubt it," Danny replied. "I was just hoping for something a little more interesting beforehand."

"Bye Danny," she said with a smile.

"Bye CJ."

CJ walked into the conference room where they were going to handle debate prep and left Danny out in the hallway. Toby glanced up and saw Danny wave at CJ as she closed the door behind him.

"You're late," Toby commented.

"The governor isn't here yet Toby," she said.

She noticed Sam was over in the corner with Ed or Larry, she never really knew which, and she set her binder on the table.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm great," she said and for once she truly was.

"You looked flushed," he said.

"Do I?"

"Yeah."

"I feel fine."

He was testy. He always got testy before debates. While it energized everyone else, Toby just got ornery.

"Okay," he said. "You need to be more careful."

He trailed off as if he thought better of forging ahead with what he was about to say.

"What?" she asked. For a moment she wondered if he'd seen Josh leave her room, but he wouldn't bring it up now; at least she didn't think he would.

"Danny Concannon likes to follow you around," Toby pointed out.

"He is a reporter Toby."

"It's more than reporting."

"Really?" CJ scoffed. Now that she knew that Toby wasn't making any type of reference to Josh, she found his comment amusing.

Toby gave her a hard look. "I've seen men with crushes on you before," Toby reminded her. "He's a reporter and you should be careful is what I'm saying."

"Thank you Dad," CJ replied. She gave Toby a hard time about his accusation, but she found that it was much better than him getting close to the truth. As long as Toby thought Danny was romantic problem, and not Josh, it was good news for CJ.

Josh took that moment to enter the room and the conversation. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I think Danny Concannon follows CJ around too much," Toby said openly.

Josh smirked. "Danny?" he asked. "He's a professional."

"Then why is he walking CJ to the door of debate prep and she's flushed looking like she got her hand caught in the cookie jar?" Toby countered.

"I am standing right here Toby," CJ reminded him. "You're too stressed."

"You should start running or something," Josh added. "Work off the stress."

CJ glanced over at Josh and saw that he wore a mischievous grin and she struggled not to chuckle. Josh noticed her glance and winked at her imperceptibly. CJ thought about how cute he looked just then and struggled to keep her composure. The little voice in her head wanted nothing more than to kiss his kissable lips.

"This isn't about me," Toby said. "It's about CJ getting too chummy with Danny Concannon."

"I'm not getting too chummy with him," CJ retorted.

"Danny is a good guy, Toby," Josh reminded him. "He's here to report, not hit on CJ."

"Not that I'm not a perfectly fine woman to hit on," CJ piped up.

"You're a fine woman to hit on," Josh agreed.

"That's not the point," Toby interrupted. "I'm saying that I need you to be on guard around Danny. Can you do that?"

"I can," CJ assured him.

"Thank you," Toby said finally before walking away from them.

"He thinks Danny has a crush on you?" Josh asked CJ quietly.

"Apparently," CJ replied. "I don't see why. He's friendly, but I'm not picking up any signals."

"Good," Josh said as they walked over to the conference table. A large bowl of candy was in the center of the table.

"Good?" CJ asked as she reached out for a piece of candy.

"Yeah," Josh shrugged. "Danny needs to work for it."

Josh reached out and pulled the lollipop CJ grabbed from the bowl from her hand. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

"I can't have one?" CJ asked.

"No," Josh said shaking his head.

"Why?"

"I can't properly prep the governor if my head's not in the game."

"And you're head isn't in the game if I have a lollipop?"

"Definitely not," Josh smiled.

Josh reached into the bowl and grabbed a Jolly Rancher and handed it to CJ, which she took with a smile.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"You're welcome," Josh smiled as he sucked on his lollipop.

CJ took a seat at the conference table and got ready for debate prep to begin. But, she had to admit even she was having a hard time concentrating as Josh sucked on that stupid red lollipop.

TBC


	11. Lowkey

"Lowkey"

CJ was stretched out on the couch in Leo's room. She was the only one there and she was reading through the hundreds of newspaper articles she had to catch up on. Her legs were stretched out across the couch and one foot was elevated on a pillow. She'd slipped on some ice earlier in the day and she hoped that the swelling wouldn't get much worse. She didn't have time for a trip to the emergency room.

She sat with a highlighter and two piles of papers. She'd have to pass them on to Toby, though she knew he was probably already up to date on just about everything. He was annoying that way. She chuckled out loud to an article written by Danny Concannon. He sure had a way with words. Josh entered the room to find her there alone, laughing to herself.

"Have you finally cracked?" he asked as he walked in.

CJ turned her head. "Something like that," she replied. She handed him the paper she was finished with and pointed to the article she was just reading. "Danny Concannon has a pretty unique description of Hoynes' last speech."

"Better not let Toby hear you say that," Josh teased her. "He might think Danny's ready to run off with you."

Josh had been fighting with himself regarding his feelings for CJ and it was easier for him to tease her about Danny. He was ready to admit that he liked her; he liked her more than he thought he could, but ever since he had a fleeting thought that it could be something like love he felt self-conscious.

CJ gave him an agreeable grin and Josh took the paper and walked around the coffee table to sit on the couch next to CJ. She hadn't moved her legs, so Josh simply picked them up and set them back down on his lap as he read. CJ was already on to the next paper before she noticed that there were two empty seats in which he could have sat, yet he chose to move her legs and sit next to her. It made her feel good for reasons she didn't like to think about too deeply. It had only been two days since their quick tryst and CJ found herself looking forward to every moment she got to spend alone with Josh.

Josh finished the article with a laugh as well. "I'm going to have to compliment Danny on that one," Josh said. "Aren't journalists supposed to be objective?"

"It was pretty veiled," CJ replied. "You had to want it."

"Which we did," Josh said knowingly.

CJ gave him a look over the bridge of her glasses that said she concurred without words. She handed him another paper. "You might want to read page seven," she said.

Josh took the paper and opened it before he asked, "What's up with the Marie Antoinette pose you have going here?"

"What?"

"Feet up, reading papers," Josh said. "Where are the bon bons?"

"I have a meeting in fifteen minutes," she informed him. "Besides, I twisted my ankle getting off the bus this morning. I need to keep it elevated."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Where was I?"

"About 50 feet ahead of me," CJ said.

"It hurts?" Josh asked glanced down at her foot.

"It's swollen," CJ admitted.

"Do you need to get it checked out?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay," Josh said. He scooted a little farther away from her so that her feet her resting on his thighs. "A slightly higher elevation."

CJ grinned at him. "Thanks. Page seven," she instructed him pointing to the paper.

Josh opened the paper and began to survey the articles on the page. He noticed that it was the page across from the editorials and CJ had highlighted something in practically every article.

"Anything in particular here?"

"The article about trade," she said.

"You know, a highlighter is for highlighting important pieces of information, not 700 word articles," Josh told her.

"Thanks for that," CJ replied. "Being a complete idiot, I wasn't sure."

She smiled at him to indicate she was teasing him and he suppressed a grin back. There was something about her that made him grin like a goofball. She turned her attention back to her paper and Josh started to read the article she pointed out. He absently ran his free hand over her shin a few times while he read; neither seemed to notice.

"Josh?" Donna called from the hallway.

"In here," he hollered back without looking up.

Donna made her way into the room and surveyed the scene of CJ and Josh sitting on the couch. Although they were each sitting there silently reading, she felt like she interrupted something intimate. Maybe it was their posture of familiarity, or the way Josh's hand ran over CJ's leg, but she felt her cheeks flush lightly. She hadn't known either of them that long and she didn't want to intrude.

"Sorry," Donna said.

"For what?" Josh asked not quite done reading the article and therefore not giving her his full attention.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Donna said.

CJ finished her article and looked up. "We're just reading," CJ assured her.

Josh put is paper down and handed it back to CJ. "I wouldn't worry about it," he said.

"Do we have a line about trade?" she asked.

"Sure," Josh replied.

"And that would be?"

"Toby's got it," Josh said.

"Should we talk about this at the next meeting?" CJ pressed him.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. "We'll talk it over with Leo. What's up Donnatella?"

"Leo needs you," she said. "He's in the governor's room."

"Okay," Josh said.

CJ glanced at her watch. "I should get going too," she said.

Josh stood up, gently moving her legs. Once he was up he put out a hand to help her from the couch.

"I'm not feeble Josh," CJ said, but she took his hand anyway. Putting pressure on it wasn't fun, but it wasn't as bad as she was expecting.

"How's your ankle?" Donna asked. She had been behind her getting off the bus.

"It's okay," CJ said. "I don't think I'll be running a marathon anytime soon."

"I gotta go," Josh said giving CJ a look that silently asked if she was really fine.

CJ returned the glance in the affirmative. "We're talking about trade at the next staff meeting," CJ reminded him as he left the room.

"Yeah," Josh called as he left.

CJ started to gather up the papers she needed to take to Toby. Donna helped her put them in a pile. She looked like she wanted to say something, but CJ didn't want to push. She'd only known her for a few weeks and they didn't have that easy rapport quite yet.

"CJ, can I ask you a question?" Donna asked.

"Sure," CJ replied lifting up a stack of papers.

"How long have you and Josh been together?" she asked.

"What?" CJ asked. She knew her eyes widened at the question and she quickly repositioned her face. She'd been asked surprising questions before, but this one really took her aback.

"Sorry if I'm prying. I was just curious," Donna said. "I've heard people tease him about someone named Mandy and I wondered if that bothered you."

"Donna, I'm not…we're not…Josh and I aren't together," CJ said. She thought she caught the tiniest sign of relief on Donna's face when she said they weren't together.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…oh god, CJ, I'm so sorry," Donna said. She felt her face flush again.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," CJ assured her. "Out of curiosity, why did you think that we were together?"

"I just assumed. You two are together a lot."

"We're all together a lot," CJ pointed out.

"It seems like you're just really comfortable with each other. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We _are_ comfortable with each other," CJ replied. _You don't know how comfortable._ "But we're just friends."

"Josh said you haven't known each other that long," Donna said.

"I guess not in grand scheme of things," CJ replied. "But we've spent about 18-hours together every day for a few months, that kind of bonds people, like Stockholm Syndrome."

CJ let out a nervous chuckle to take the focus away from the fact that she was mentally freaking out. Obviously she and Josh were putting out some kind of vibe that Donna picked up on that there was more to their relationship.

CJ thought she picked up on a vibe that Donna was giving off herself. Part of her question was out of curiosity, but CJ thought she sensed something else.

"CJ, could we keep this between us?" Donna asked. "I feel so embarrassed that I even asked. I wouldn't want Josh to think that I was prying."

"Josh won't mind," CJ said. "He'd probably think it was funny."

Donna gave CJ a pleading look. "I won't say anything," CJ lied.

"Thanks," Donna said gratefully. CJ immediately felt guilty because she knew she had every intention of telling Josh what had happened. They needed to keep things a little more quiet if they had any hope of keeping their little liaisons a secret.

* * *

A few hours later CJ heard a rap on her door. She wondered if Zoey had forgotten her key. They had changed hotels and Zoey was back on the campaign trail. She stood up and walked gingerly over to the door. Her ankle didn't hurt until she put weight on it after a long period of sitting. She worked out the kink and opened the door to find Josh standing there. She really was trying to keep things casual, but she couldn't help but smile every time she saw him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied with the same goofy grin she wore. "Is Zoey here?"

"You're looking for Zoey?" she asked as she shut the door behind him.

"No, I was looking for you," Josh said as he walked into the room. "I just wondered if Zoey was here."

"She's out to dinner with Abby and the governor," CJ informed him. "What brings you by?"

"Toby wanted me to tell you that we're meeting for the movie at 8:30pm," he said. They had the night off and they had all decided that seeing a new independent documentary playing at the art theatre in town would be relaxing. It was amusing what they found relaxing if Josh really thought about it.

"So you stopped by?" she asked walking closer to him.

"I was walking past your door," Josh shrugged. "I thought I'd stop in."

"I'm actually glad you did," CJ said.

"Why's that?"

CJ took one step and bridged the gap between them. She leaned forward impulsively and placed her lips against his firmly. She quickly felt Josh's arms circle her back and pull her closer to him as he returned the kiss. It deepened quickly until CJ pulled her head back just slightly.

"I've wanted to do that since this afternoon," she said.

"Really," Josh said.

"Yes," CJ chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You always seem surprised when I kiss you," CJ said.

"I'm not surprised," Josh said. "It's just…"

"What?" CJ asked him.

"Maybe I am surprised," he said finally. "There are very few rules to this whole thing with us, maybe I'm surprised that it's still happening; I should also add here that I'm very, very happy about it."

CJ smiled at him and they broke their hold on each other. "Me too," she agreed. "Although we might have to be a little more careful."

"Careful about what?"

"About this."

"Why? Did somebody say something?" Josh asked. CJ could see the alarm on his face. As much as she didn't want anyone to know about what was going on between them, she could tell Josh felt the same way. She wasn't sure if she should feel happy about that or slighted that he wanted it to stay hidden too. Such was the brain of a woman.

"Donna said something," CJ said.

"Donna my assistant?"

"That's the one," CJ said.

"What did she say?"

"Right after you left to go talk to Leo she asked how long we'd been together," CJ informed him.

Josh was puzzled by that information. He tried to recall if he had talked about CJ more than anyone else. He might have. He found that lately she consumed more of his thoughts than she should have. He was fully concentrated on his work, but in normal conversation, he found his thoughts turning to CJ. He wondered if Donna picked up on it. Women were always more perceptive than men.

"What did you tell her?" he asked. He was curious about how CJ would respond to the question. Part of him wanted her to tell Donna the truth because if he was honest with himself, he felt like this thing with CJ was more than what they'd initially agreed upon and it would nice to have it validated in some small way.

"I told her we weren't together," CJ replied. "I asked her why she thought that we were."

"What did she say?"

"That we hang out a lot," CJ informed him.

"We work together," Josh defended them.

"I told her that. She said we seem so comfortable with each other that she assumed we were together," CJ shrugged.

"I do feel comfortable with you, but I feel comfortable with Donna too. We spend hours together every day."

"I dismissed it," CJ assured him. "I just think we might want to be a little more low-key is all."

"How are we supposed to do that?" he asked.

"Well, maybe when there are two open chairs in the room, you shouldn't sit next to me with my feet on your lap."

"I was being helpful," Josh whined.

"I know," CJ said leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "And I appreciate it, but it made Donna suspicious."

"I don't understand why she's singling us out," Josh said. "Sam fell asleep with his head in your lap last week!"

"Jealous?" CJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Josh said unconvincingly.

"I think it's fine now, but there is one other little thing," CJ said.

"What?"

"I hate to even bring it up," CJ said feeling foolish before she even said anything.

"Tell me," Josh said.

"She's young Josh," CJ said.

"Who?"

"Donna."

"Okay."

"She's young and she's just gotten out of a relationship and she idolizes you."

"She does not. I've only known her a few weeks."

"You don't see it."

"So this your way of saying what exactly?"

"Be careful there," CJ said.

Josh just looked at CJ, incredulous to what she was saying. Donna didn't have a crush on him and she was very unlikely to develop one as far as he could tell. Josh thought about it for a moment and then smirked.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"You such an ass," she replied good-naturedly. CJ wanted to say more, but something told her to let it rest. She did sound jealous and there was no reason to be. She wasn't Josh's girlfriend after all.

"How's your ankle?" he asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. He sat down next to her.

"It's still there," she said.

"Let's see it," Josh said pulling her leg up on his lap again.

"You're a doctor now?" CJ commented.

"I am as a matter of fact," Josh replied.

CJ willingly gave him her ankle and said, "Abby doesn't think it's broken. She told me to ice it and stay off it as much as possible for the next few days."

"It's a little swollen," Josh said after looking at it.

"That's your expert opinion?"

"It is. How did you manage this again?" he asked as he set her foot down.

"I was coming off the bus and it was icy," CJ explained. "I let go of the handrail, my foot slipped and I fell flat on my ass. You'd have loved it."

"I probably would have," Josh admitted.

"Toby was laughing so hard I think I saw tears," CJ said.

"How did I miss this?"

"I have no idea," CJ said.

Josh leaned over and ran his hand along CJ's backside and she rolled toward him. "Checking out my ass now?" CJ whispered in his ear.

Josh felt a shiver run down his spine at the feel of CJ's breath in his ear. "As a doctor, I'm sure you want my medical opinion," he said before he buried his lips in her neck. He felt her wrap her arms around him. She laid back and Josh covered her body with his own.

"Mi amour," she sighed before she pulled his face to hers and found his lips.

Josh's kisses were intense and insistent. CJ felt his fingers graze over her chest and reach for the buttons of her blouse. She sighed lightly as she pulled herself closer to him. CJ felt herself respond to Josh's touch and kissed him harder and more deeply causing his hips to grind against hers but then she heard a noise and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a little breathless.

"Zoey could be back any minute," CJ reminded him with disappointment in her voice.

"Right," Josh replied as he propped himself up on his elbows. He ran his hand through his hair to help pull him back to reality.

"Right," he said again. He reached out his hand and placed it behind CJ's head, pulling her lips to his quickly one last time. "You're sitting next to me at the movies."

CJ chuckled as she reached out and ran her fingers over his lips gently. "You think you'll be able to cop a feel in a dark theatre?" she asked.

"I can only hope," he said with a mischievous grin.

"So much for low-key," CJ chuckled as Josh stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you at eight-thirty," Josh reminded her.

"Yes, you will," CJ agreed.

TBD


	12. Act of God

"Act of God"

CJ tapped out the last few sentences of an email and hit send before she glanced out the window again. The snow was falling faster now and she was beginning to wonder when Josh might return to campaign headquarters. They had been dispatched back to New Hampshire for the day. The rest of the campaign was in Massachusetts for a quick two-day junket. CJ had to get to New Hampshire to interview some people and Josh had come to give a state senator a good kick in the pants. Lately the senator had been less than supportive of Governor Bartlet, mostly because the governor had beat him for the job years ago, and it was Josh's job to get him on board with the campaign. Or, at the very least, get him to stop publicly lambasting Governor Bartlet.

"Hey Larry," CJ called over her shoulder as she watched the snow fall.

"I'm actually Ed," the man replied.

"Sorry," CJ apologized.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"Have you seen the weather report lately?" she asked. "Are they still saying this storm is going to be bad?"

"They're predicting two feet," Ed replied.

"Two _feet_," CJ repeated.

"Yes."

"As in 24 inches of snow," CJ said.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm gonna need to get a hold of Josh," CJ said. She reached over to the phone and started to dial when suddenly the line crackled and died. CJ hit the button several times in a futile attempt to get a dial tone again.

"Am I the only one who lost the phone?" CJ called.

There were only a few people still left in the headquarters. Many of them had left hours earlier when the snow started. CJ had been so wrapped up in getting things finished that she hadn't bothered to look out the window or watch the weather report. She had started paying attention just in time to see that there was already a good eight inches of snow on the ground and now the phone was dead.

"The snow must have knocked out the phone lines," Larry said. "It might just be this building though. It's kind of old and known for the lines going down."

"So this is like a thing now," CJ said.

"If by thing you mean a massive problem likely to close major roads, knock out the power and cause chaos, then yeah," Larry said.

"Well you're just a ball of sunshine," CJ commented as she rummaged through her bag for her cell phone. She noted that she had one bar of battery left, which was not a good sign.

"What are the odds of finding a place with a room for tonight in this town?" she asked.

"The B and B on Main will probably have something," Ed said helpfully.

"Provided everyone from out of town didn't already make a reservation hours ago," Larry added.

CJ shot Larry a look that told him he was very unhelpful and she quickly tried to connect to the B and B down the street. She figured that she and Josh were most likely going to be stranded in New Hampshire overnight and the thought of spending it in the car was not appealing. Luckily, although campaign headquarters seemed to have lost the phone, the B and B had not and CJ was able to snag the last room available.

A half hour later Ed and Larry had left to attempt to get home before the rest of the snow fell and CJ sat in the campaign headquarters alone waiting for Josh. She had gotten a hold of Toby before her cell phone died and told him not to expect them back. They'd just closed the freeway due to a major accident and now the cars were getting snowed in.

The door to the office opened with a cold breeze and a flurry of snow.

"Damn it!" Josh cursed as he entered and pushed the door shut again. "It's like Antarctica out there."

"You got back okay," CJ said standing. "That's good."

"The roads are a nightmare," Josh said. "We have to get going now or else we're gonna be stuck here."

"I've got news for you mi amour, we're already stuck here," CJ informed him.

"What?" Josh said as she continued to shake the snow off his coat. "No we're not."

"They closed the roads," CJ said.

"All of them?"

"No, but the ones we need to get back to Massachusetts," CJ said.

"Are you kidding me?" Josh asked alarmed.

"No."

"Seriously, we're stuck here?" he asked again.

"Josh you were just outside. You've seen it. We don't even have a phone connection in this building because the snow knocked down the line."

"We're stuck in New Hampshire?" he asked again, still not understanding.

"I found us the last available room at the B and B down the street so at least we'll have somewhere to stay tonight."

Josh paced back and forth a few times and started to get agitated. "We can't be stuck here," he said.

"And yet."

"CJ, seriously, we cannot be stuck here! I have things to do. I need to be back with the campaign, not stuck here in the middle of nowhere without a phone in the snow! Maybe you have time for this, but I'm needed there, not here!"

CJ sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap while Josh raged. She knew he wasn't exactly raging at her, but it felt like he was blaming her for their current predicament.

"I wasn't really planning on this either Josh," CJ shot back. "And by the way a 'thanks for finding us a place to sleep tonight CJ' wouldn't be totally out of line at this point."

Just as CJ stood up and pulled her coat off the back of the chair the lights flickered and died.

"Great," CJ muttered in the darkness.

Josh let out a sigh and ran his hand over the back of his neck a few times. He knew that this wasn't CJ's fault. In fact on the car ride to New Hampshire he had told her how it would be nice to get away from the campaign for a day while they were doing business in New Hampshire. He felt like a jerk.

"Claudia Jean," he said as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to imply that I needed to be back with the campaign more than you did."

"Sure you did," she said a she made her way over to the door. "You think I conjured a blizzard to keep you here."

"No, I don't," Josh said. "At least not entirely."

CJ could almost see his dimples in the dark as he smiled to indicate that part of him meant exactly what he said. "You can't create a blizzard. It's an Act of God, unless there's some witchcraft in your family that I don't know about. We're not that far from Salem after all."

He saw the corner of her lip curl slightly, though she was fighting it and so he continued,

"I needed to be here. I had to come here to talk to McKay. I had to be here with or without you and quite frankly, I'd rather be with you."

He caught her by the shoulders as she tried to scoot past him. He placed his palms on her shoulders and squared his body to hers. "I'm much happier that I'm here with you," he said.

CJ inhaled as she thought about what he said and she caught the smell of his cologne. "Fine," she said. She wasn't really mad at him anyway. It was easier to make up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really."

"Why did that seem so easy?" he asked.

"I could get mad if you really wanted-"

Josh silenced the rest of her thought with his lips. He kissed her gently, in an almost platonic way, but in a way that made CJ want more.

"What was that for?" CJ asked as Josh pulled away.

"For being you," Josh said simply before he put his hand on the small of her back to guide her towards the door.

CJ smiled to herself in the dim light. She had to admit that Josh was quite charming when he was trying. They made their way to the door and locked it behind them. They debated about driving the car to the B and B, but decided that it might be safer to walk since it was only just down the street.

They walked hand-in-hand, mostly to ensure that they didn't fall on the slick sidewalk, but there was a comfort in walking down the street with their hands clasped together. CJ noted how most of the buildings they were passing were dark and she wondered if their hotel would even have power. It might make for an interesting night if there was no power. Not to mention the fact that CJ and Josh hadn't packed anything for an overnight adventure.

They arrived at the B and B and a bell jingled above the door when they entered. They both tried to shake off the snow that accumulated on their coats before they approached the desk. The establishment, like the rest of the block, had no power, but they had a bunch of battery operated lanterns scattered around the lobby.

"Well hello," an older woman greeted them with a smile. "You must be CJ Cregg."

Josh gave CJ a quizzical look, which the woman noted. "You're the only guests who haven't checked in yet," the woman smiled.

CJ and Josh approached the desk to check in. "I was glad that you still had a room available," CJ said.

"You don't have a generator?" Josh asked the woman.

"We had a problem getting it started. Stan is out back looking at it right now. It should be up and running shortly. In the meantime, here's a lantern and your room has a fireplace if you'd like to use it."

"How nice," CJ said.

"Well you are in the honeymoon suite," she pointed out.

"The honeymoon suite?" Josh asked.

"It was the only room left," CJ explained.

"Don't worry," the woman replied. "There's a nice sitting area with a couch large enough to sleep on."

The woman seemed to imply that Josh might not want to share a bed with CJ. Little did she know that she couldn't be farther from the truth. Josh was actually slightly titillated by the fact that they were stranded together and were about the share the honeymoon suite.

Josh opened his mouth to retort a wise-ass comment when CJ caught his eyes and gave him a look that indicated he should keep his mouth shut. The woman gave CJ the key to their room and they made their way up the stairs to the last door on the right. Josh kept giving CJ sideways glances as they walked and she returned them quizzically.

"What?" she asked as they approached the door to their room.

"What?" Josh asked.

"You're looking at me funny," CJ said.

"No I'm not."

"You are," CJ insisted.

They walked very close together down the hall before they reached the door. The doors were old-fashioned and required a regular key to open the door. Josh opened it silently and pushed it open for CJ to enter first. She walked into the room and was amazed by the room she saw even in the dim lantern light.

The honeymoon suite was indeed a very posh. It was completely unexpected for such a small out of the way B and B. CJ surveyed the sitting area of the room complete with couch, television, wet bar and a large, cozy fireplace. The bedroom was off the sitting room and had a large four-poster bed. CJ heard the door click shut behind them as she wandered deeper into the suite.

Josh looked at the large bay windows and let out a low whistle. The curtains were open and the bright white of the falling snow illuminated the room. "This is…"

"Yeah," CJ said as Josh let his thought trail off.

"How much is this place for the night?" Josh asked.

"I don't know if it's just because we've been in really crappy motels or what, but this is…"

"Heaven," Josh finished for her.

There was a knock on the door and Josh and CJ exchanged a look before Josh walked back over to the door and opened it.

"Hi," a young guy said. "Sorry, Marge forgot to give you this bottle of wine. It comes with the suite."

He reached out and handed Josh the bottle with two glasses. "Thanks," Josh said. He reached into his pocket and handed the guy a few dollars. He shut the door again and turned to CJ with a smile. "So before when I was a jackass about being stuck here?"

"Yeah," CJ said.

"I really didn't mean any of it," he said with a smile.

"I didn't think so," CJ said with a smile of her own.

"You open the wine," Josh said removing his coat. "I'll start a fire."

CJ got to work on opening the wine with the corkscrew on the wet bar. Josh set to work on starting a fire and before long they were happily leaning against the couch watching the fire crackle. They had discussed campaign strategy for a good half hour before CJ got around to asking him about his day.

"How was your meeting with McKay today?" CJ asked as she sipped her wine.

"It could have gone better," he said. "I don't understand how he can back Hoynes."

"I think there's bad blood from way back," CJ said. "Is he going to come around?"

"He'll come around, but it'll be after Super Tuesday," Josh said. "I'm not counting on him for any kind of endorsement before then."

"His loss," CJ shrugged.

"How'd your interviews go?" he asked.

"Good," CJ nodded as Josh themselves another glass of wine each. "I'm going to hire a woman named Carol."

"You're gonna try to sock her away as your assistant aren't you?"

"I cannot confirm or deny that story."

"So you have no comment."

"My comment is that I can't confirm or deny what you're referring to," CJ said with a grin. "Also, I'm well off the clock. Actually we're pretty much off the grid out here with no lights, no phones and no access to reality."

"This is reality," Josh pointed out. "It's just not one with which we're familiar."

"Very true," CJ said. "I'm not sure if it's the wine or the fire, or the fact that no one can really get a hold of us right now, but I'm so relaxed right now."

"We did drink an entire bottle of wine," Josh pointed out.

"No we didn't. Did we?" she asked.

Josh lifted up the empty bottle and waved it around to prove there wasn't a drop of liquid left.

She reached her hand out and rested it on Josh's thigh as she snatched the bottle out of his hand. Josh glanced down and wondered if the night was about to take a turn. Now that they were stuck together, very much alone, it seemed like a prime opportunity to take advantage of their situation.

CJ set the empty bottle down next to her and suddenly seemed to realize that she just presented Josh with a possibility. She felt him looking at her differently since they arrived at the B and B.

"I can't believe we drank the whole bottle," CJ said even as Josh leaned closer to her. His face was very much within her personal space and for some reason CJ started to babble, "I honestly don't usually drink that much."

Even as she spoke Josh's lips were centimeters from hers and she felt his tongue lightly reach out and graze her lips lightly. She exhaled lightly and her Josh felt her breath caress his lips. Once CJ finally stopped talking Josh took the opportunity to reach out and pull her face towards his. He kissed her deeply and slowly. It was painstakingly slow and CJ crawled into his lap even as he reached forward and ran his fingers slowly down her cheek.

CJ removed Josh's tie and tossed it across the room as she kissed him. There was something exciting about being with him here in this place. They were truly alone. There was no fear of anyone bursting into the room. The phone wouldn't ring because the lines were down and it was finally just the two of them.

CJ's hips ground into Josh's and he slipped his hands around her behind to pull more fully on top of him. CJ gasped a little at the movement and Josh murmured, "I want you."

"Bedroom?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

CJ and Josh stood up, but before they could move to the bedroom Josh reached out and pulled CJ towards him. His lips came crashing down on hers. CJ felt their tongues tangle and she sighed slightly as she felt Josh nibble her lower lip. She started walking backwards towards the bedroom and Josh followed. She wanted nothing more than to get to the bed.

Josh put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him as they made their way into the bedroom. He felt CJ fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and he untucked her blouse running his hands over her smooth stomach before they reached the bed. It was a four poster bed and there was a little step stool next to it.

Josh stepped back and helped CJ onto the bed. CJ tossed off her blouse and helped Josh do the same with his shirt as he crawled up onto the bed. "Hey," CJ said as Josh kissed her.

"Mmm," he murmured, not removing his lips from hers.

"We're kind of stranded," she said in between kisses. "Do you have anything with you?"

Josh looked at her quizzically for a moment and then it dawned on him. He gave her a little grin and jumped off the bed. He had gone into the other room and grabbed his backpack.

"I'm like a Boy Scout," he said.

"I didn't know the Boy Scouts were always prepared for sex," CJ said with a smile.

"I was in a progressive troop," Josh said clutching the tiny foil package in his hand as he hopped back up on the bed and pulled CJ underneath him. He resumed kissing her lips as she freed him from his pants.

Josh wanted her in the worst way. In fact, when they were told they'd be traveling to New Hampshire alone together it was the first thought Josh had. It was only supposed to be a day trip, but his mind still wandered to how they might manage some time alone together. This was better than he could have predicted. He still didn't quite believe that he was having an affair with CJ, but the more they were together, the more he wanted her.

Josh felt CJ's lips on his jaw before he felt her nibble on his earlobe. Her breath in his ear was intoxicating and he made quick work of the rest of her clothes while she toyed with him.

"Claudia Jean," he whispered.

CJ looked at him. Their eyes locked together before she leaned forward and kissed him hungrily on the lips.

"I want you Joshua," she said.

Josh needed no more instruction and he made quick work of giving CJ exactly what she desired. She moaned audibly when he touched her, something neither of them were ever able to do when they were sharing hotels with their co-workers. Her moan aroused Josh more than he thought possible and he inhaled deeply.

CJ noticed that their breath seemed to be in sync. She could practically feel his heart beating in time with hers. They said nothing as they moved in unison with one another.

"Mi amour," she moaned when suddenly they locked eyes. CJ looked into his penetrating brown eyes and felt that he possessed not just her body, but her entire being as well. He could tell she was close to getting what she wanted and he moved a little more rapidly to catch up to her.

Josh interlaced his fingers with CJ's and he continued to stare into her eyes. He couldn't have looked away if he'd wanted to. He was mesmerized. He felt more connected to her than ever before. She quickly lifted her face and kissed him hungrily while looking directly into his intoxicating brown eyes.

"Not yet," she whimpered. "Not yet."

Josh exhaled deeply and he felt CJ's fingers grip his tightly. He knew she was close and he was as well. He felt her legs tense around his and then they both groaned in unison. Josh felt the release and it seemed that CJ experienced it at the same time. They lay there for a moment, their bodies connected, their fingers still intertwined, their eyes still locked, breathless.

CJ said nothing; she just breathed rapidly and rode the wave of pleasure. She stared into Josh's eyes the entire time until he made a slight movement.

"Wait," she begged. "Just…"

Josh did as she asked, but he also leaned forward and kissed her deeply as he looked her in the eyes. CJ let go of hands and ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her. She released him with a contented sigh.

They lay there in the dark. The only light that filled the room was from the bright, white snow outside the window. Neither of them was sure what to say, if anything at all. CJ had never experienced anything so personal or satisfying before. She was afraid that speaking would break the spell that seemed to have settled on them.

Josh wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Although they'd slept together many times, it was usually just about sex. Tonight he felt like they'd connected in a way that he'd never experienced with anyone. It was unsettling and amazing all at once.

Instead of speaking Josh ran his finger down CJ's bare arm before he got out of bed to go into the bathroom. As soon as he left CJ ran her hand along her forehead and down her face. She felt content, but she also felt extremely confused. She'd never experienced anything like what just happened. The only thing she sure of was that she didn't want to talk about it.

Josh tossed on his boxer shorts while he was in the bathroom and ran some water over his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and although he looked the same, he felt like something had changed him. He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door to go back to the bedroom. He wasn't sure what to say to CJ, but he felt like something should be articulated, though he didn't know what. He knew his feelings had changed, but saying it out loud could disrupt the balance of things.

Josh walked into the bedroom and saw CJ had pulled on his dress shirt to sleep in. He liked the way she looked, especially since his shirt was barely long enough to cover her. He walked over to the bed and opened his mouth to say something when he decided against it. Instead, he crawled into bed and wrapped an arm around CJ's waist, pulling himself to her. He kissed her shoulder lightly and she reached her hand back and rested it on his thigh. They fell asleep together in the snowy darkness each feeling confused and as contented as they could remember feeling.

TBC


	13. Aftermath

Author's Note: Sorry it had been so long between updates. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well. Reviews are appreciated and happy holidays to all!

* * *

"Aftermath"

CJ lay in bed wide awake, but unwilling to move. She knew Josh had been out cold for a good twenty minutes, but she was loath to get out of bed for fear of waking him. However, her churning mind wouldn't sleep. Finally, after laying there for another five minutes she slowly slid out of Josh's arms and out of bed. She forgot about the drop and she made a sound as she hit the floor. She winced and looked at Josh who simply rolled over.

CJ wished that she'd had pajamas with her. It was bad enough she had stolen Josh's dress shirt to sleep in, but it wasn't quite long enough, though it was better than nothing. She crept out of the bedroom and into the living room. She walked right to the window to watch the ever-falling snow. They were going to be lucky if they weren't snowed in tomorrow.

CJ looked out at the silent, bright street. Everything seemed quieter and more peaceful when it snowed; everything except for CJ's humming brain. She couldn't shake the unsettling feeling she had inside. The previous few hours were not hours she was likely to forget any time soon.

She pulled Josh's shirt tighter around her body. She could feel the cold wind coming in lightly through the window seals, but she couldn't stop herself from gazing outside. It was peaceful and helped to take her mind off what was bothering her. CJ absently breathed on the window so it would fog. She drew a hasty heart with her finger before rolling her eyes and rubbing away all evidence of it.

She walked over to the end table and picked up her wine glass. There were still a few sips left and she drank them down quickly. She had to get her head on straight or else she might allow herself to believe that she was in love with Josh Lyman and that couldn't happen.

She finished off the wine and walked back to the window. It was the damn honeymoon suite that allowed her to believe she might be in love with him. Of course it could have also been the sex. CJ knew that sex didn't equal love, but something had happened that night. She'd never in her life connected on that kind of level with someone and it left her shaken. She found herself wanting to be near Josh just because she missed him and he was only in the other room.

"This was supposed to be meaningless," CJ whispered to herself. She shook her head and thought about things. They were together when they wanted to blow of some steam or when they were stressed, but after tonight CJ really wasn't sure what to think. She wanted him more than anyone in her life. When he kissed her and looked her in the eyes she felt like he understood her better than anyone ever had.

CJ sighed, unsure of what to do or think. She knew that something had changed between them, but she wasn't sure how to proceed. Telling Josh how she felt would change everything. It would no longer be the fun, meaningless thing that it once was and what if he didn't feel the same way? The more CJ thought about it, the more she really understood that it was never meaningless for her, but now she felt herself wanting more. She had no idea what to do and so she stood looking out the window at the falling snow.

Josh rolled over and reached out for CJ. He was only half-conscious, but he knew that he missed feeling her next to him. He reached out and felt a cold, empty bed. He immediately opened his eyes and glanced around the room. There was no sign of CJ and Josh wondered where she'd gotten to. He sat up and whispered, "CJ."

There was no response and so Josh decided to get out of bed to find her. He hopped out of bed and looked for his t-shirt. It was much warmer in bed with CJ than it was out of the covers. He pulled his t-shirt on as he walked into the living room. He saw her immediately. She stood in front of the window in a white halo of light coming from outside. She looked intense as she stared out into the night.

Josh walked silently over to her and wrapped his arms low on her waist. She jumped when she felt him next to her, but she allowed him to hold her close. Josh wondered if he should hold her like this. It was the kind of thing he did when he was dating someone and he wasn't exactly dating CJ.

"Did I wake you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Josh replied with a smile. "You were very noisy out here alone in the dark."

"Sorry," she said not picking up on his sarcasm.

"I was kidding," Josh chuckled as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh, right," CJ said absently. She wasn't interested in talking. She was content to just stay in Josh's embrace. She slouched and leaned her head back a little so that it rested on his shoulder.

Josh wasn't sure what to make of CJ's response. They stood there watching the snow fall for a while before Josh decided to broach the subject. "Hey, are we okay?" he asked.

"Hmm?" CJ asked turned towards him for the first time.

"Are we…" Josh trailed off, unsure of how to articulate his question. "I don't want things to be weird with us."

"It's not," CJ assured him. With one comment CJ was certain that Josh had felt something change between them earlier too. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she was certain that she agreed with Josh. She didn't want anything to change between them.

"Because earlier things were more…intense," he said with uncertainty. In truth he couldn't tell her how he felt, but he knew his feelings had changed. He was holding her in his arms, but he still craved her. It was a feeling he wasn't accustomed to.

CJ thought that intense was a good word to describe what happened between them. "We're fine," CJ assured him.

"I wondered because when I woke up you were out here so I thought maybe…"

"I just couldn't sleep," CJ told him.

She shivered slightly from standing near the cold window. Josh noticed. "Come on," he said. "Let's get back under the covers," he said.

"It is freezing. And here I thought there'd be no drawback to having no pajamas," she said wryly as she rubbed her hands over her arms a few times for warmth.

She took Josh's hand and obediently followed him back into the bedroom. Something about being so near to him calmed her and she was no longer afraid of what she felt. She still wasn't sure what to do about it, but she was willing to admit, at least to herself, that she was truly in love with him.

They climbed into bed and snuggled together for warmth. It only took Josh a few moments before he was happily snuggled with CJ's head on his shoulder. He began to fade to unconsciousness, but CJ remained alert. She debated endlessly about whether to speak before she finally summoned the courage.

"Josh," she whispered. She rested her chin on his chest and looked at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing regular. She thought she'd missed her opportunity.

"Hmm?" he said quietly.

"I…" she started. She stared at him for a moment. The courage she thought she had suddenly gone. She opened her mouth to speak and no words came out.

"Claudia Jean?" Josh asked opening his eyes a crack.

"I'm glad we got stuck here together," she said finally, feeling foolish that she couldn't tell him exactly what she meant to.

He pulled her closer and replied sleepily, "There's no one I'd rather be stranded with."

He placed a quick peck on her forehead before he started to drift to sleep again. CJ decided it was better not to worry about the ramifications of the evening. Instead she allowed herself to drip off to sleep in Josh's arms and leave the complication of her feelings for him for another day.

* * *

Josh awoke the next morning with an arm around CJ's hip and he gingerly turned over. He glanced at his watch on the nightstand, which told him that it was almost eight. He hadn't slept that late in weeks. He surmised it was from the exhaustion of the previous evening. He looked over at CJ slumbering peaceful and he felt content. He hadn't felt this at ease in years.

He smiled as he got out of bed and walked into the living room. He glanced out the window to see that the snow was still falling steadily, but he noted that either the electricity was back or the generator was working because they had power. He wondered if they might be able to eek out another night in the B and B alone together. Josh started the small coffee pot on the wet bar and walked into the bathroom.

He took a swig of water from the faucet before he turned on the shower. As he waited for the water to warm he thought about everything that happened the night before. He knew that they'd crossed that invisible line that they swore wouldn't cross. Josh was in love with CJ, of that much he was certain. He just wasn't sure what to do with that information now.

He jumped in the shower and let the hot water rush down his back in the hope that it would also bring some kind of epiphany about what do about his newly acknowledged feelings. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he wasn't sure how. He wasn't even really sure how she would respond. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before and he wondered if it was because she was freaked out about what happened between them.

Josh began to lather up the soap in his hands as he thought about how he was with CJ. It had started so casually that the feelings he had now surprised him. They seemed to creep up out of nowhere. He had an overwhelming desire to be near her lately. Lying in the same bed with her didn't even seem good enough anymore. Almost on cue Josh heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey," CJ called. "Do you want room service for breakfast?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Eggs and toast?" she asked.

"Do they have waffles?"

"Uh, yeah. Belgian with strawberries."

"Great, thanks."

He heard the door shut again and he smiled to himself. It was almost as if she read his mind. Knowing that she was awake made Josh move faster and he quickly finished his shower and threw his rumpled clothes, sans dress shirt, because CJ was wearing it.

Josh entered the room and saw that CJ was on the phone by the bedside table. He assumed that this was a good sign until he opened the bedroom curtain. The snow was still falling rapidly. He couldn't even see the flag pole that should be visible outside their window.

"Yeah," CJ was saying to the caller on the end of the phone. "I understand…Yes Toby, I get it…we'll call in a few hours…Bye."

CJ hung up the phone and looked at Josh. "How do you feel about staying here another night?" she asked.

"Seriously?" Josh asked.

"The highway is still closed. Apparently they've mobilized the National Guard to come and start digging people out. Leo doesn't want us anywhere near a car until the weather forecast clears up."

"When is the snow supposed to end?" Josh asked.

"From all estimates, late afternoon," CJ sighed.

"So we're stuck here," Josh said.

"I'd say so," CJ replied.

There was a knock at the door and Josh went to answer it. Their breakfast had arrived and was wheeled in by an exhausted-looking bellman. Josh wondered if he'd been snowed in last night and slept on a couch in the lobby. He certainly looked it. He made sure to slip him a few extra bills just because he was in a good mood.

"Smells great," Josh commented.

"It does," CJ said as she entered the room from the bedroom.

She had decided to toss on her pants, but was still wearing Josh's dress shirt. He didn't mind though. He liked the way she looked in it. They both dug into their breakfast. Having a dinner of wine the previous evening, they were both famished.

"At least we have power," Josh commented as he turned on the television. He tuned it to the first 24-hour cable news channel he could find and they watched coverage of the campaign while they ate.

It didn't take long for them to ease into the day. Since they had a phone connection and CJ was able to charge her cell phone they were able to accomplish a lot more than either one of them would have thought. Luckily, they were both notorious control freaks and they had both brought enough work for a week, let alone a day.

They fell back into a predictable rhythm. All thoughts of feelings and love faded away as they worked the day away. CJ called a few reporters. Josh was able to put together talking points on a few of the domestic issues and they were able to stay in touch with the rest of the campaign by phone.

Eventually they both got so loud talking on the hotel phone and the cell phone that CJ decided to set up shop in the bedroom while Josh stayed in the living room to work. She could hear him badgering Donna for information just as she was sure he could hear her talking to Toby through the open doorway. They were being productive, but there was something about knowing that they were only a few steps away that made working easier.

After they'd eaten dinner CJ returned to the bedroom to go over some paperwork. Josh had gone to see if he could find a newspaper in the lobby. When he returned he found CJ propped up by the headboard of the bed reading over some notes. She looked focused and intense and since it was almost seven at night, Josh felt the urge to unburden her workload. He stood in the doorway staring at her, debating about how to proceed until he walked over to the bed and hopped up next to her. She giggled a little when the force of his weight shook the papers from her lap and fell on the floor.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"You can actually," he said gently pulling her reading glasses from her face and set them on the night table. He leaned in and kissed her lips slowly.

"I thought," he said as he took a break to kiss her again. "That we might take advantage of what will surely be our last night alone."

CJ wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "That sounds like a sensible plan," she replied. The previous evening CJ was feeling scared and unsure about her feelings, but now that she acknowledged, if only to herself, that she loved Josh, she wasn't as concerned about anything. It was the initial shock of her feelings that made her feel so unsure. Now she just wanted to be with him at any opportunity.

Josh kissed her and slowly, painstakingly made his way down her neck with his lips. He unbuttoned her blouse and allowed his lips gently brush down her collarbone, breastbone and torso as he pulled at her pants. For her part, CJ had already freed him from his shirt and was well on her way to removing his pants as well. She figured this may be their last chance to truly be alone and she didn't want to waste it.

Both sets of pants dropped to the floor in a heap. Josh was starting to give special attention to CJ's inner thigh when the phone on the nightstand ran loudly. CJ let out a frustrated sigh, but Josh didn't stop what he was doing. Despite her yearning CJ answered the phone.

"CJ Cregg," she said. Josh looked up at her and winced knowing that all activity was at a stand-still now that someone was on the phone.

"CJ?"

"Hi Donna," CJ replied.

"I'm sorry. I asked for Josh's room. They must have connected me to you by mistake."

"No, you've got us," CJ replied as Josh ran his hands over her leg. "We're sharing a room. I'm surprised he didn't mention that earlier."

"He didn't," Donna replied.

CJ thought her voice sounded funny. There was something she was picking up on when it came to Donna and Josh and she wasn't sure it was something that would be good for anyone.

"Do you want to talk to Josh?" CJ asked.

"Yes, please," Donna replied.

CJ covered the receiver of the phone and whispered, "It's Donna."

"I heard that," Josh said with a grin as he leaned over her body to take the phone from her.

CJ held the phone back from him and kissed him long and hard on the mouth before she handed him the phone. She scooted out from under Josh and he turned to look at her. He mouthed the word 'evil" to her with a happy grin as she hopped off the bed. She just returned his accusation with a smile of her own. He watched as she walked out of the room clad in her open dress shirt and panties and bit his lower lip.

"Hey Donna," he said as he mentally switched gears.

"Hi," Donna said. "I thought you could use a distraction after being snowed in for a few more hours."

"It's really not as bad as I thought it would be," Josh said. "I finished those projections you've been begging me to put on paper for the last two weeks."

"And I've asked you about that for times just like this. You're not always around."

"I'm usually around."

"Not now," Donna pointed out. "But, I'm sure we'll all be happy to have something to refer to now."

"I'm so glad I could help."

"Sam said that the roads are going to open up in a few hours," Donna said.

"Yeah, CJ and I were planning on getting an early start tomorrow. The snow has really slowed down."

"The roads will probably still be bad. Be careful."

"Yes Mom," Josh replied.

"Speaking of which, your mother called. Once she found out you were in New Hampshire she got nervous. She wants you to call her as soon as you can."

"I'll be sure to do that," Josh replied, though it was clear he didn't really plan to call her immediately.

"Josh, call her," Donna whined. "She'll think I didn't tell you if you don't."

At that moment CJ walked through the bedroom into the bathroom. She still had next to nothing on. She closed the door slightly, though it was still open a crack. Josh could make her out in the reflection of the mirror, which we could see from the bed. He saw her turn on the water in the large bathtub. He suddenly didn't want to talk about his mother anymore.

"Josh?" Donna's voice said through the phone. "Have you heard a word I've said?"

"Yes," Josh said. "Call my mother. I've got it."

"Yes, I said that about a minute ago," Donna said.

"Sorry," Josh said trying to give his full attention, though it was difficult when he could see the bubbles foaming in the bathtub and CJ ready to get in. "I was distracted by a thing. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that Sam needs you to grab a folder from headquarters before you leave tomorrow. It's blue and it should be in the third file cabinet from the window."

"Sam knows the exact location of this file?" Josh quipped. "What is it?"

"The governor's voting record when he was in the state legislature."

"The governor can't tell Sam how he voted?" Josh asked.

"There was something procedural that he was unsure about so Sam wanted us to be covered."

"Okay," Josh said as he scribbled himself a note on the pad of paper next to the bed. "Got it. Anything else?"

"No," Donna replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye," Josh said quickly as he hung up the phone.

He jumped off the bed and walked over to the bathroom in a way which he hoped was nonchalant. He tapped lightly on the bathroom door and it opened even more from the pressure. He saw CJ laying comfortably in the bubble bath; her neck rested on a rolled up towel on the edge of the tub.

"Hi," she said, smiling as she saw him.

"You decided to make yourself a bubble bath?"

"I didn't know how long you'd be on the phone and I couldn't let this old, giant tub go to waste."

Josh stood awkwardly in the doorway in his boxer shorts feeling slightly confused. Before the phone rang he thought they were going to make the most of their night, but now CJ seemed to be in a relaxing sort of mood.

"I was hoping you'd join me," she said.

"I was hoping you'd ask," he said as he entered the room. He slid off his boxers and entered the warm water across from CJ so that they were face-to-face. Even though the tub was large, there were now two six-foot individuals occupying the space and some of the water sloshed out on the floor.

"I guess I overfilled," CJ said as she stretched out her legs around Josh. He reached for one of her feet and began to massage it. Even though she'd been on her feet less in the last two days of confinement, it felt amazing. She closed her eyes and let him go to work as she let out a contented sigh.

"I'm going to miss this," she said.

"The B & B or the foot massage?" Josh asked.

"Can it be both?"

Josh chuckled. "Sure, why not?"

"Seriously, the whole snowed in thing might have been an accident, but it's felt good to get a break."

"We worked today," Josh pointed out.

"I know," CJ agreed. "In relative silence too. I think the phone rang six times all day and we had work conversations sitting down, not on a bus, or in a hallway or on a plane."

"I could get used to it," Josh agreed as he put down one foot and lifted the other.

"I do feel like I'm missing something though. I feel almost guilty that we weren't there the last two days."

"They can live without us."

"My conversations with Toby would seem to dispute that statement. He talked to a few reporters."

"Why?"

"Apparently Grant wasn't nearby and Toby felt he could field things himself."

"I guess I know what you'll be doing tomorrow," Josh said with a grin.

"This us why I need to take full advantage of now," she replied.

"You talked to a few reporters today," Josh pointed out.

"I did," she confirmed. "Toby got a call from some TV guy though. I'm not sure what that was about."

"I'm sure you can sort it out tomorrow," Josh said.

"I'm sure I can," she replied. She wiggled her foot out of his grasp and scooted forward in the tub. She wrapped her around his neck and said, "Is this weird?"

"What?"

"Us."

"Does it feel weird?" he asked, not committing to an answer because he wasn't sure how she expected him to respond.

"No," she said. "It feels good."

"I think it feels good too," he agreed.

CJ leaned forward and kissed him slowly and Josh was tantalized to the point of pulling her on his lap beneath the water. He felt her slide against him and his mind was suddenly clearer than it had been all day. He'd spent a little time worrying that his feelings for CJ needed to be articulated in some way, but suddenly it all became clear. There was no need. He could feel her return his feelings. There might be a part of him that second-guessed her feelings, but there was also a part of him that didn't need to know. If he was deluding himself so be it.

CJ felt Josh's hands run down her back and she struggled against the urge to pull herself closer to him. She wished for a moment that it was possible for two bodies to melt together in a symphony of need and suddenly it was clear. She felt that Josh wanted her. She knew that he felt things had changed between them and for that moment it was enough. She abandoned her thought of wanting to tell him how she felt. She didn't need to tell him because she felt as if he felt the same.

Josh tugged on CJ's lower lip with his teeth lightly and he heard her moan softly against him his lips.

"Bed," he murmured as a command rather than a question.

"Mmm-hmm," she said even as she kissed him deeply again.

There might not have been a declaration in the room that night, but both parties were sure that over the two days they spent alone in New Hampshire, something had changed and though neither outwardly acknowledged it, what they each felt it was enough. They might go on as if nothing had changed, but both CJ and Josh knew inside that nothing would ever be the same again.

TBC


	14. Snow

"Snow"

It had been a full week since Josh and CJ had returned from their excursion in New Hampshire. Seven days had passed since something profoundly changed between them. The drive back to the rest of the campaign had been quiet, but a comfortable quiet that made them both feel at ease.

Of course as soon as they met up with the rest of the gang they were off and running. They were all gearing up for Super Tuesday, the day they agreed was their last big push to win the nomination. CJ and Josh hadn't had time to speak to each other about anything other than the campaign, not that either really knew what to say to the other anyway. For as much as they both wanted to acknowledge their feelings, verbalizing them would change everything and neither was willing to risk it. It was easier to go on as though nothing had changed.

Josh had been gone all day. He had to go talk to a few local campaign contacts and by the time he had the chance to take a breath he realized that it was almost seven in the evening. He'd been away from the crazy campaign schedule, but he also realized that he felt extremely out of touch with what had happened all day, aside from his meetings.

As he walked back to his car he pulled out his phone and called Donna to make sure nothing horrible had happened while he was gone. Josh, being the controlling Type A personality that he was, felt that things surely fell apart while he was out of touch.

"Josh Lyman's Office," Donna said when she answered the phone. She sounded like she had a smile in her voice and that made Josh feel that nothing too horrible could have happened while he was out of the office.

"It's me," Josh replied. "What's going on? What did I miss today?"

"Hello to you too Josh," Donna replied. She'd only been with him a short time, but she was always correcting his manners.

"Hi Donna," he said grudgingly. "What's going on? What did I miss today?"

"Meetings," Donna replied. "Leo is sending a few more people to Illinois."

"Who?"

"Ed and Larry?" she half-replied, half-asked.

"From New Hampshire?"

"Yes."

"How'd Toby do with McKendrick today?"

"I think well," she said. "He doesn't say a lot, but he didn't look like he wanted to choke anyone after his meeting so…"

"I'll take that as a good thing," Josh said. "Okay, I should be back in about twenty minutes. We can go over the little stuff when I get in."

"Okay," Donna replied. "But Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"Something happened today," she said.

"What?"

"With CJ," Donna said.

"What happened?"

"There was some sort of story that broke," Donna said vaguely.

"About?"

"Her old job," Donna said.

"What about it Donna? Details would be nice."

"I didn't really think it was a big deal, but one of the local Sunday news magazines did a story about the campaign and they talked about you and Sam and Toby and CJ."

"How did we not know about this?" Josh asked. He walked even faster to his car, feeling that he needed to get back sooner rather than later.

"I don't know," Donna said. "The taped piece really wasn't so bad. They said some really nice things about you and Sam."

"And CJ and Toby?"

"They talked about how Toby has never had a winning candidate," Donna said.

"I'm sure he was thrilled about that. What did CJ get tagged for?"

"They said that she worked for Emily's List," Donna said. "Then they went on to talk about how she left politics for L.A. and that she got fired."

"She's upset about that?" Josh asked. "She hated doing Hollywood PR."

"I think the fact that the story was running without her knowledge as well as it being less than complimentary was the problem. Toby and Leo hauling her into a closed-door meeting afterwards was probably the tipping point."

"They hauled her in?" Josh asked. "What did they say to her?"

"I don't know," Donna said. "She looked upset when came out and I haven't seen her since."

"How long ago was that?" Josh asked.

"An hour?"

"Okay," Josh sighed. "Thanks."

"Hey Josh," Donna said before he could say goodbye.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could maybe take next weekend off?"

"Take off?" Josh asked.

"I need to go back to Wisconsin for something," Donna replied.

"Is everything okay? Are your parents good?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Donna said evasively. "They're good. I got a call from a friend and I thought it would be nice to visit."

Josh caught the scent of something untoward and since he wasn't one to let things drop he said, "Who's the friend?"

"What?"

"The friend you want to visit," Josh said. "Does she have a name?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line and Josh knew the answer to his question. "You're seriously going to visit Dr. Free Ride?" he asked.

"I'm not," Donna said, though she was clearly flustered. "I'm…I thought…he wanted to talk."

"Talk?" Josh scoffed.

"He wants to apologize in person," Donna whispered.

"I'm sure that'll go well," Josh commented. "Is he at least buying your plane ticket?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," she said.

"Okay," Josh said with a smirk. "Take next weekend off. Have fun with Dr. Free Ride."

"His name is-"

"It's fine Donna," he interrupted her. "I'm sure he has many good excuses."

"He's working on being a better person," Donna protested.

"And I'm sincerely glad that's working for him," Josh said, though he sounded anything but sincere.

There was silence on the other end of the line and Josh could tell that Donna was making a face, but he didn't care. From what he'd heard of Donna's ex-boyfriend, he wasn't worthy of the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm leaving now," Josh said. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Fine," Donna sulked.

Josh hung up the phone and started the car. He knew that Toby and Leo had a perfectly valid reason to have meeting with CJ after a story like that came out without warning, but right now he was more concerned about checking on CJ.

* * *

CJ drained the tiny bottle of rum from her mini-bar. She hated to spend so much on such a tiny bottle of liquor, but it was better than the alternative, which was going down to the bar where everyone was hanging out. She couldn't stand the thought of the looks she'd get from everyone. There were at least a dozen people who saw Leo and Toby take her into the conference room for a chat after the story aired.

In all honestly, it could have been much worse. Toby was more irate about it than Leo, though he was pretty peeved. CJ wasn't sure how she hadn't heard about the story that the local affiliate was planning. She talked to a hundred reporters a day and not one gave the impression that they were out to do a hatchet job on the people working on Governor Bartlet's staff.

That was what killed CJ. They weren't even going after they candidate. They were inferring that he surrounded himself with less than effective staffers. Of course it didn't help that they also brought up the fact that CJ was fired. She didn't regret losing her Hollywood job, but to have it brought up in such a public way stung.

CJ had spent the last three hours on the phone and in person trying to verify that the story wasn't going to get any more wide-spread coverage. She was fairly sure that was the case, but for right now she wanted to wallow in her misery with a ten-dollar rum and Coke and bag of Goldfish from the room mini-bar.

She was halfway through her drink when she heard a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes with a sigh and placed her glass on the night stand as she made her way towards the door slowly.

She glanced out the peephole and saw Josh standing there with his hands in his pockets. He'd been gone all day and wasn't a part of the fray earlier. Aside from Sam he was probably the one other person that she didn't mind seeing right now. She unlatched the security bar and opened the door.

"Hi," he said when she answered the door.

"Hi," she replied.

He thought she looked tired. He'd give anything to be able to whisk her away to their little B&B. He'd begun to think of it as theirs even before they returned to the campaign trail. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it.

CJ walked into the room and Josh followed her. He put his gloves in pockets and tossed off his winter coat. CJ sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her drink. Josh knew she was upset, but he wasn't sure how to proceed. He thought it would be best to let her take the lead.

"Have you talked to Leo?" she asked.

"Yeah," Josh said. He had called Leo on the ride back and discussed the events of the day. Josh was happy that Leo barely mentioned the television story, though when he did mention it, it was pretty obvious he wasn't thrilled with CJ, but he didn't seem ready to fire her for it, which is what Josh feared most.

"And?" she asked in a timid voice. She was really nervous.

"You're gonna be fine," he said. "Leo mentioned it, but you don't have to worry about anything."

"Really?" she asked him. She looked at him with sad eyes, as if she thought he was lying to her and the other shoe could drop at any moment.

"Really," he assured her. "What did he say when he talked to you?"

CJ took a large sip of her drink and then set the glass back on the table. "He wanted to know how I could have screwed up in such a fundamental way," she said. "It's my job to know what the press is going to say and when they're going to say it. It's my job to control it and this…I didn't even see it coming."

"Who is Carlson Wents anyway?" Josh asked. That was the name of the local reporter who decided to use his seven-minute editorial to single out CJ and Toby among the hundreds in the Bartlet campaign.

"Apparently he's known for his editorials at the end of the local Sunday newsmagazine. I talked to him three times since we got here and I didn't have any idea he was doing this. How could I have been so blind?"

"You're worried about national coverage, not the opinion of a yokel with a little-watched Sunday morning show," Josh pointed out.

"How do you know it's little-watched?" CJ asked.

"I may have had Donna do some digging."

"You-"

"I wanted Leo to stop worrying," Josh cut her off.

CJ's face softened and her lips curled into the faintest of grins before it faded. "It doesn't really matter. The national media was here; what if they decide it's a story?"

"Didn't you just spend the last three hours finding out?" Josh asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it?"

"No. They all pretty much think the guy is a little off."

"He is," Josh agreed. "Who goes after staffers? I mean, you go after staffers who are out there and high-profile people with scandals. You getting fired and Toby never winning a campaign isn't exactly breaking news."

CJ was silent for a moment and then said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If I weren't me and this happened would you be on my side or would you be in there with Leo and Toby, wondering if I was really competent enough for this job?" she asked.

"If you weren't you?" he asked.

"If we didn't have the relationship we have," she clarified. "Would you honestly be here telling me that it's okay?"

"Honestly?" Josh asked.

"Yes."

Josh thought long and hard about his answer. He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't think like Leo and Toby, but he knew that was a lie. "No," he said.

CJ nodded. "I figured," she said. "Thanks for being honest."

"But I'd never think you should be fired for this," Josh assured her. "It was a mistake, but the national media is focused on the debates, not you getting fired or Toby backing losing candidates."

"It happened when I was in New Hampshire," CJ said quietly.

"What did?"

"Do you remember me saying that a local guy called Toby? Apparently Toby pissed him off."

"You think this is retribution for Toby not wanting to talk to him?" Josh asked.

"I don't know," CJ said finishing her drink. She set the glass on the nightstand with a clink.

"You weren't here CJ," Josh reminded her. "We were stuck in New Hampshire. You couldn't have stopped it."

"Maybe I could have," she said.

"Okay, maybe, but it happened. We have to move forward."

"I hate thinking that Leo thinks I'm a screw up."

"He doesn't."

CJ gave Josh a looked that indicated that she didn't really believe him. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Come on," he said pulling her up from the bed.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a slight alarm in her voice.

"Do you have gloves?" he asked.

"Gloves?" CJ asked as Josh removed her coat from the hanger by the door.

"You can't sit here eating a half a package of Goldfish crackers and drinking all night," he said.

"It was actually the whole package," she admitted sheepishly.

"Come on," he prodded her as she threw her arm through the sleeve of her coat, which he held out for her.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"Outside," he said as if it was obvious. He tossed on his coat as well.

"Why?" she asked as he was dragging her out of the room and into the hallway.

They made their way out of the motel and out into the large yard to the side of it. CJ was glad that she had decided to toss on her boots instead of her dress shoes before Josh pulled her from the room because he was leading her to the grassy area that was covered with snow. The snow from the massive storm that had trapped them in New Hampshire still covered the ground. CJ watched as Josh pulled on his gloves and started making a snowball.

"What are you doing?" CJ asked.

"We're making an effigy," Josh said.

"In snow?"

"A snowman effigy of whats-his-name, Carlton Wentworth," he said.

"Carlson Wents," CJ corrected him.

"Come on and help me," Josh said.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Do I look serious," Josh said. "I'm up to my ankles in snow wearing loafers and Dockers."

CJ chuckled and got to work next to him rolling a snowball. "What are we going to do once we've made this snowman effigy?" she asked.

"Destroy it," Josh said simply. "It'll help take the edge off."

"And me being out here destroying a snowman won't given anyone the impression that I'm a horrible press secretary?" CJ asked.

Josh stopped rolling his snowball, which was turning into a sizeable base. He stood up straight and looked at her. "Are you a horrible press secretary?" he asked.

"No."

"Then who cares what other people think?" he asked.

"I think we both know it's not that easy," she replied.

"No, but for the next half-hour screw the proverbial 'them' and what they think," Josh said.

CJ saw how serious he was and how much he wanted to make this better for her and she fought every impulse she had to walk over to him and kiss him in the middle of the Marriot yard. But, because she couldn't do that she instead picked up the small snowball that she'd been working on and tossed it hard at Josh's back.

"Hey!" he yelled as he felt the snow splatter on his back. He took a chunk out of the base of the snowman he was building and quickly fashioned it into a snowball, which he threw back at CJ. She was able to run away from the snowball because she knew it was coming, which only went to incense Josh and he quickly grabbed more snow and threw it at her until he made a direct hit.

"Ha-ha!" he shouted.

CJ made a yelping sound as the snow hit her collarbone and fell inside her coat and sweater.

"You started it," Josh reminded her.

"I know," she said making another snowball and lobbing it at him.

"We're really going to do this?" Josh asked even as he made more snowballs. "We're really having a snowball fight?"

"Sure, why not?" she asked.

Josh threw another snowball at her and CJ had to duck to avoid it. "Because I'm going to kick your ass," Josh yelled back at her.

"Oh really? Is there a baseball career in your past that you've forgotten to tell me about?"

CJ had packed a pile of three snowballs and was busy making her fourth when she saw Josh advance on her and she tossed a snowball quickly in his direction. He saw the flying missile float over his head and he yelled at her, "You're gonna have to do better than that!"

He picked up one of the snowballs from the pile he had in front of him and threw it forcefully at CJ as she picked up a few more snowballs and backed away from him.

"You're going down," he said as he scrambled to make more snowballs. CJ let her attention waver for a moment and she felt cold, icy snow hit the top of her jacket as the snow dripped under her coat. She heard Josh laugh at her in victory even as he made his way closer to her.

"You're dead," CJ informed him.

"If you can catch me," he shot back.

Josh wasn't aware that CJ had made herself quite a little arsenal of snowballs and he felt his back being pelted from behind as he struggled to make a few more missiles for himself. She tossed a few more snowballs with wicked accuracy in his direction and he was out of snowballs to counter.

Instead of retreating Josh made the decision to plow forward through the snow and lunge at CJ. She saw him coming at her and she yelped playfully as she turned to run from him, but he was faster than her even with his loafers and he caught up to her and tackled her from behind pushing her down into the cold, icy snow.

His body covered hers and Josh suddenly wondered if he's gone too far in their little game and then he heard a noise. CJ was on her stomach, face down in the snow and there was a whimper that alarmed Josh. He sat back and assisted in turning CJ over on her back and found that she was laughing hysterically.

"Did you just tackle me?" she laughed

"I ran out of snowballs," Josh replied. "Are you okay?"

CJ was laughing out loud now and it didn't look like she was going to stop any time soon.

"I'm fine," CJ said between the gasps of laughter. "I can't believe you tackled me."

"I'm competitive," Josh said simply.

His response made her laugh even harder and she felt a few tears roll down her cheeks from her fit of laughter. They froze almost immediately on her cheek and Josh stood up and grabbed CJ's hand. "Come on," he said. "It's too cold to lie in the snow."

"It's nice down here," CJ said. She wouldn't allow Josh to pull her up. In fact she reached out and took Josh's hand in both of her and pulled hard so that he fell back in the snow. She chuckled again as he hit the snow.

"It's freezing down here," he said even as he adjusted his position to lie next to her in the snow.

"You need a warmer coat," CJ said. The night was dark and peaceful. It was clear and there seemed to be quite a few stars overhead. CJ suddenly wished she'd paid more attention to astronomy lectures in high school. She was certain there were a few stories being told in the sky that night.

"We're getting soaked," Josh commented.

"The lid is on for the night," CJ replied. "I'm not going to be on TV any time soon."

She was quiet then and Josh wasn't sure what to say or how to proceed so he simply took her gloved hand in his and said, "Tomorrow will be better."

CJ turned her head towards him and gave him a sad smile. She didn't say anything and for some reason it didn't seem like she needed to. He understood.

"You know what I haven't done in a while?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Made a snow angel," he said. "Me and my sister used to make them all the time when we were little."

CJ looked at him and considered his statement. He rarely talked about his sister. She knew that there had been an accident of some kind, but Josh kept the story very much to himself. She considered herself lucky that he even shared that much with her.

"Well, we seem to have a prime opportunity to make snow angels right now," she suggested.

They each began to dig their arms and legs into the snow and move it out of the way to create their snow angels. After a moment Josh made a movement to get up.

"This is always the hard part," he said.

Once he got himself without disturbing the snow too much more, he walked over to CJ and reached out to pull her up. They walked back a few steps and surveyed their work. CJ hadn't made a snow angel in ages, but there was something therapeutic seeing their two snow figures gazing up at the stars even as they stood there.

"You feel better?" Josh asked her.

"Not yet," CJ replied honestly. "But I'm getting there. Thank you for the distraction."

"You're welcome," Josh said. "We should get inside. We're soaked and it's about thirty degrees out here."

"You're right," CJ said as she started to feel the chill. Her hair was wet from lying in the snow and the breeze made it feel even colder.

They walked into the hotel and CJ was happy to see that the lobby was relatively empty because she could just imagine how she looked. They decided to take the stairs to the third floor rather than the elevator and their snowy shoes squeaked on the cement floor.

Just as CJ reached to grab the door handle to their floor Josh put his hand on hers to stop her. "I'm sorry your day sucked," he said.

"Me too," CJ agreed. "But I'm glad you were here to help make it better."

Josh smiled at her and CJ leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, which, if Josh was honest, he had been hoping for. She leaned back and smiled at him as she opened the door to the hallway. They made it a few steps before Toby rounded the corner at the end of the hallway and gave them a funny look.

"You two are soaked," he said.

"It's snowing," Josh replied.

"Yeah, but," he started.

"We were outside Toby," CJ said cutting him off briskly. It was clear that she was still angry at Toby for his tone earlier. Or, maybe she was angry with herself for not knowing about the story and she was taking it out on Toby. She couldn't really be sure.

Josh noticed the look that Toby gave him and he decided to excuse himself. "I have to see Sam about something," he said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," CJ said.

Josh made his way down the hallway slowly, but as he walked away he was pretty sure that he heard Toby apologizing for being so brisk with CJ earlier. Josh turned the corner to get to his room and he glanced out the window and saw their snow angels looking up at the stars. He smiled to himself as he went back to the business of the evening.

TBC


	15. Tremble

"Tremble"

CJ quickly opened the door and entered with Josh giving a quick glance behind him as he followed her into the room. He didn't see anyone in the hallway and as soon as the door shut he had his hands on her waist pulling her close to him. She smiled before his lips came crashing down on hers.

It had been a few days since the media gaffe and things seemed to calm down. Toby had apologized for taking his frustration out on her, though he was still unhappy that she hadn't known about the editorial. Leo also seemed to drop the initial freeze out he had given her and CJ thought it had everything to do with Josh being in her corner.

They had a forty minute break where neither had meetings or phone calls to return and they decided to slip off unseen to CJ's room for a little while. CJ felt Josh's hands unbuttoning her blouse quickly even as he kissed her. He walked her back into the room and was in complete control. He steered her towards the bed and freed her from her blouse before he gently brought them both down on the mattress. She pawed at his tie and half of his shirt buttoned before she turned her attention to his ear, a sensitive area that she knew drove him wild.

CJ felt Josh's lips work their way down her collarbone and across the top of her breasts. She was glad she'd decided to wear her low-plunging bra today. She felt sexier in it and it gave Josh access to more flesh. He purposefully slowed down to pay special attention to the area and CJ felt her body tremble in anticipation of his next movement. She sighed contentedly and ran her fingers through his hair when she suddenly realized that the quiver she felt had not dissipated, in fact it began to get worse and not in a pleasant way.

CJ sat up quickly and Josh looked at her with alarm in his eyes, afraid he was doing something to upset her. "Earthquake," CJ said simply.

Josh didn't have time to process the word before CJ was scooting off the bed and suddenly Josh began to feel the room rumble. It was an unsettling feeling that he'd never experienced before and he followed CJ off the bed like a shot. He scampered over to the door and was about to pull it open to evacuate when he felt CJ's hand on his arm pulling him underneath the large table in the room.

"Don't evacuate," she said seriously. "We're safer under here."

The room shook with an intensity that made Josh nervous, but it also made him feel better. The small roll he felt earlier just made him feel dizzy. Now he could tell that he was in the throws of a natural disaster, which was oddly comforting and terrifying at the same time.

CJ and Josh huddled together in a state of semi-undress under the table. She noticed how scared Josh looked and realized that he may have never experienced an earthquake before. The shaking had only started a few seconds ago. CJ didn't know where the fault line was in Virginia, but she assumed that the epicenter was somewhere close based on the intensity of the shaking. She knew it would be over soon, but she reached out and laid her hand over Josh's.

Suddenly the fire alarm began to blare and the strobe lights in the room started to blink. The loud siren hurt CJ's eardrums, but she assumed that there was no helping it. Josh winced at the sound himself.

"First earthquake?" she asked loudly.

"Yeah," Josh said looking around. The lamp had fallen off the night stand and the bed that they had just laid on was rumbling forcefully.

"It'll be over soon," CJ said.

"How come we don't evacuate?" he asked.

CJ shrugged. "Things fall," she said simply. "I think it's slowing down."

They sat in silence and CJ could hear people in the hallways. The east coast wasn't known for earthquakes. She recalled her first earthquake, when her intuition told her to run. Luckily her college roommate was a native Californian and knew the proper procedure. CJ half wondered if they should have stayed on the bed, which was another viable option, but as she watched the light fixture over the bed shake violently in its socket she thought he'd made the right move having them take cover under the table.

CJ thought that the shaking seemed to slow, but she held Josh's hand forcefully to indicate that he shouldn't get out from under the table just yet. He looked slightly terrified and she was about to say something to reassure him when he said, "First a blizzard, now an earthquake; do you think the change in the weather has anything to do with the frequency of us having sex?"

He smiled at her and CJ began to chuckle even as the earthquake stopped. "We're like a weather phenomenon," she agreed.

"El Nino hasn't got anything on us," Josh agreed.

"Let's avoid the south and east during hurricane season," CJ suggested.

Josh grinned. "I can't promise anything."

They sat for another moment and wait to make sure that the shaking had stopped for good. Josh looked at CJ. "You think it's over?" he asked.

"Yeah," CJ nodded after a moment. "I think we're good."

Josh scooted out from under the table and stood up. He turned and reached for CJ's hand, which she took as she stood up. She looked at Josh, his hair disheveled from their earlier attempt at love in the afternoon. His pants were unbuttoned, his tie was unknotted and his shirt open, exposing his undershirt. CJ thought she probably didn't look much better. Her blouse was on the other side of the room and her skirt was unzipped. She thought she'd better get her clothes on before someone came knocking on the door. Plus, now was the time to evacuate the building.

She thought that Josh must have had the same idea because as soon as she was standing upright he was across the room grabbing her shirt as he buttoned his own. He handed her the blouse and started tying his tie.

"Are you okay?" CJ asked.

"Sure," Josh nodded.

"You sure? My first earthquake was terrifying," CJ said as she tucked in her blouse.

"I can handle it," Josh assured her. "I wish the damn fire alarm would stop going off."

"They probably can't control it," CJ said she twisted her skirt around to face the correct direction. "We should evacuate."

"You think anyone got hurt?" Josh asked as he walked towards the door. CJ reached out and pulled Josh back, readjusting his tie before they opened the door.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"Crooked," CJ said. "It's better now."

She smiled at him. Josh started to feel a build up of adrenaline course through him and he started to realize that he'd just been through an earthquake. Before opening the door he reached out and pulled CJ's toward him and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asked after he pulled away.

"We survived something crazy," he said. "I thought it was called for."

CJ smiled at him and reached out to wipe her lipstick from his mouth. Josh tapped her side lightly a few times before he opened the door. CJ grabbed her coat and a scarf from the hanger and handed the scarf to Josh. She knew they'd be outside for a while and Josh hadn't brought his coat to her room.

The hallway was brimming with people and Josh saw Sam walk by in a sea of people. "Sam!" Josh yelled.

"Hey!" Sam said as he was them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"We're good," Josh said.

At that moment Sam saw CJ with Josh and nodded. "You found CJ. Good," Sam said.

"I was with him when it happened," CJ said.

"Even better," Sam said as they all walked, somewhat orderly, to the stairwell to evacuate. He focused on Josh and asked, "Have you ever been in an earthquake?"

"No," Josh said. "This is my first one."

"You okay?" Sam asked Josh. Josh was getting a little frustrated by the fact that his friends seemed to think that he couldn't handle an earthquake.

"I'm fine," Josh said emphatically. "It was no big deal."

"You're lucky CJ was with you," Sam said. "You've been through a few haven't you?"

"A few, only one was really bad," CJ replied. "Have you seen Toby?"

"Or Donna?" Josh asked.

"Toby was supposed to be with Leo," Sam said. "They were in Leo's room. Has Toby been in an earthquake before?"

"I'm thinking no," CJ said. "He's an east coast kind of guy. Has Leo or the governor?"

Sam and Josh shrugged. "Donna should be fine. She was with Leo's secretary last time I saw her," Sam said

"How long ago was that?" Josh asked as they made their way down the stairwell. Luckily they were only on the third floor so it wasn't a difficult walk, although between the clacking of shoes and the fire alarm Josh was beginning to get a headache.

"Ten minutes," Sam replied. "Where were you two?"

"CJ's room," Josh replied. He felt compelled to add, "She needed some help with the economic policy."

CJ shot Josh a look that indicated she wasn't happy with his over story and Josh responded with a look that indicated a visual shrug. He thought he might pay for his response later.

They finally made their way out of the building and a throng of people gathered in front of the hotel. They all scanned the crowd to see if they could find everybody they knew. It was hard to see with all the people and the commotion of it all. CJ tried to recall the colors everyone had on earlier, but she was coming up blank. Finally she heard Sam yell, "Donna!"

Josh and CJ turned to see Donna making her way through the crowd at a slow pace. They were relived to see her, but now they needed to find Toby, Leo and, most importantly, the governor. Donna joined the group as CJ scanned the parking lot finally seeing the governor, Leo, Abby and Toby all the way across the parking lot. Once she had visual confirmation that they were okay she turned back to the conversation.

"…never thought the shaking would stop," Donna finished.

"Where were you?" Josh asked her.

"The lobby," Donna replied. "You?"

"CJ's room," he said. "I'm thinking I'm going to request the lowest floors in a hotel from now on."

"The ladder on a fire truck can get to the 11th floor," Sam supplied helpfully.

"How do you know these things?" CJ asked.

"He's savant-like," Josh supplied.

"Do you have lipstick on your shirt?" Donna asked Josh.

"What?" Josh asked.

"There's something pink on your collar," she said as she started pawing at it. Josh tucked the scarf tighter around his neck to hide the stain.

"Yeah, that was me," CJ supplied helpfully. "Josh was going to evacuate and I pulled him under the table. We kind of collided."

Josh gave a CJ a look that indicated he thought she made a nice save. "I'll pay for your dry cleaning," she offered to him.

"No starch in the collar," Josh replied. "I have delicate skin."

CJ suppressed a grin when Toby came walking up to the group. "You all okay?" he asked as he surveyed everybody.

"Yeah, you?" Sam asked. "How are Leo and the governor?"

"I was with Leo," Toby said. "He's fine. We were in the conference room on the first floor so it wasn't so bad. The governor wasn't in the hotel."

"Do we know where he was?" CJ asked.

"He was grabbing some lunch across the street," Toby said.

"Do we know if he's ever been in an earthquake?" CJ asked him.

"I don't know," Toby said. "Does it matter?"

"The earthquake will be the first story on the news," CJ replied. "The fact that presidential candidates were in the area will be the second. I'm gonna get the question."

"As soon as we get to him we'll ask," Toby replied.

The crowd of people outside the hotel was thick and chaotic. Josh wasn't sure he had ever seen so many people in one place without any clue as to what was going on outside of a political convention. He took a deep breath in and counted to five before exhaling through his mouth slowly to the count of ten. Even though he was annoyed that his friends and co-workers kept asking him how he was doing, he had to admit that he felt a flutter of panic when the earthquake hit.

Josh glanced across the parking lot and saw CJ walking over to the governor. He saw how put together she looked, which was surprising because of what they'd just been through and what they were up to before the earthquake struck. If he hadn't known it before, he was sure that she was the perfect person for press secretary. She'd just been through an earthquake, but she was as confident as in control as if she hadn't just been hiding under a table.

"Hey Josh," a voice said forcing him to turn.

"Hey Danny," he said turning. Danny looked about as lost as Josh felt. "CJ's with the governor right now. I'm sure she'll have something for you soon."

"Right," Danny nodded. "You ever been in an earthquake?"

"No," Josh shook his head. "It was my first one."

"Me too," Danny replied. Now that Josh looked at him he thought that Danny looked a little out of sorts.

"You okay?" Josh asked, feeling happy that he was able to ask the question to someone else this time.

"You know, I'm not really sure," Danny said truthfully. "I've been through a hurricane once. There've been tornado warnings, but there was something about the ground shaking that was just a little unsettling you know?"

"I do," Josh replied. "Where were you?"

"In my room," he said. "I thought the building was going to collapse and I ran to the stairs. I've since been told that was probably a bad idea."

"Yeah, that was my first instinct too," Josh replied. "Luckily I was with CJ and she pulled me under the table."

Danny nodded. "I'll have to ask her for some tips on post traumatic stress. I'm sure she's been through a few of these," he joked.

"She was oddly composed," Josh said looking across the parking lot at her speaking with the governor. She was trying to keep a few reporters away from him until she could speak to him herself. He smiled in spite of himself.

"Look Danny, I should help run interference over there," Josh said. "I'm sure CJ will have something for you soon."

"Sure," Danny said. "I'll see you around."

Josh started to walk towards the governor and the group of people when Donna fell into step beside him. "Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"Good," she said. "Have you ever been in an earthquake before?"

"Nope. This is my first one."

"Mine too."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it was oddly invigorating," she said.

Josh snorted. "Okay. I'm glad you're pumped."

Donna chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, it was scary, but I feel like I have all this energy right now. Don't you?"

"I do," Josh said. "So how about we use the energy to put out some fires."

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I need an update on the Hoynes campaign," he said. "Where are they, what are they doing, are they on TV yet?"

"Okay," Donna said. "I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks," he said.

Josh made his way over to the throng of people surrounding the governor. He spent the rest of the afternoon in the cold with only CJ's scarf to keep him warm. He was glad that it happened to be a sunny winter day. He was further relieved that CJ's taste in scarves wasn't too girly. Her gray scarf actually matched his suit.

CJ spent the remainder of the afternoon getting things settled with the press and the governor. She never expected to be in the middle of a natural disaster story while on a presidential campaign, but she had to admit that there was something of a rush trying to take care of it all. She'd given several press conferences and entertained the gaggle of reporters before they were cleared to go back into the hotel. It was after nine when she eventually made it back to her room and she was exhausted. She had just collapsed on the bed, which was still disheveled from her earlier romp with Josh when there was a knock on her door.

She got up slowly and smiled when she glanced through the peephole. She opened the door and said, "Hi."

"Hi," Josh said returning her smile. "You did a hell of job today."

"Thank you," she said. There seemed to be a lot of people walking back and forth behind Josh and CJ remembered that her room was close to the elevators.

"How do you think he did?" Josh asked.

"I know how he did. How do _you_ think he did?" CJ asked him.

Josh smirked. "He did okay. He could use a little more polish," he answered honestly. The governor did well in his off-the-cuff interviews, but he seemed stiffer when the cameras rolled. He needed a little more time to ease into front-runner status on television.

"You know, I think someone mentioned that once," CJ replied smartly.

"You could be right."

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"I've got to see Leo," he said with a regretful look. "I wanted to return your scarf."

He handed it to her and she took it. "I'm glad you were thinking fast," he said. "I would've frozen out there otherwise."

"I'm just sorry I didn't have a coat you could borrow," she said. "So, do you think my performance this afternoon made people forget about my screw up last week?"

Josh looked at her, surprised that she was still thinking of the slip from the previous week. "No one's going to remember it," he assured her.

"I suppose the earthquake was going to help regardless," CJ replied.

"Probably," Josh chuckled. "I'm sorry we didn't get to finish…the thing we were doing before the earthquake."

Josh lowered his voice and glanced behind him before finishing his sentence, afraid that there were too many people around.

"Me too," CJ said. "There's still plenty of campaign left though."

Josh smiled so that his dimples popped, glad at the thought of the next time. "I have to go," he said.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

CJ shut the door behind him and sighed. She thought for a moment about the weeks still left in the campaign and smiled to herself. There was plenty of time to make up for a lost opportunity. What CJ didn't know was that there were things that were already in motion that could prevent those very opportunities from happening.

TBC


	16. Commitment

"Commitment"

CJ knocked on Josh's door after a long day of campaigning and Sam answered. He looked as exhausted as CJ felt. She wondered if Josh had already collapsed under the weight of the last few days. First there was the earthquake, then another debate in which the governor collapsed prior and today they got slammed by some reporters asking questions about gay marriage.

"Hey CJ," Sam said with a tired tone in his voice.

"Hey," she said as he moved out of the way for her to enter the room. "How's it going in here?"

"Just peachy," a muffled voice responded.

As CJ got farther into the room she saw that Josh's voice was muffled because his head was face-down in a pillow.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"His neck hurts," Sam replied for him.

"I can't imagine why," CJ said dryly. "The last week has been pretty stress-free."

"Are you kidding me?" Josh said pulling his face up from the pillow. He clutched the right side of his neck as he did.

"I'm joking," CJ said.

"We're still okay," Sam, ever the optimist, assured them. "Hoynes doesn't publically favor gay marriage either."

"Hoynes isn't Catholic," Josh said. "The governor will never come out for it openly."

"Do we know that for sure?" CJ asked.

Josh just gave her a look before burying his head back into the pillow. In truth they hadn't had much time with the governor after the question. He was whisked away to a meeting and then he was locked up with Leo and Abbey.

"Democrats aren't as concerned with religion as Republicans," Sam offered.

"We just have to change the conversation," CJ said. "It gets us nowhere. No major candidate, Republican or Democrat is going to come out in favor of gay marriage right now."

"Don't you find that sad?" Josh asked.

"Yes," CJ said. "But unfortunately the country is nowhere near being behind this issue and neither are the people running for office."

"I feel like it came up out of nowhere," Sam said. "We've prepped abortion rights like crazy. Of all the social issues, I really didn't see gay marriage coming."

"The upshot is that Hoynes didn't see it coming either," CJ said.

She unconsciously walked over to the bed where Josh was lying and started rubbing the back of his neck. Josh seemed taken aback by the sentiment and his head lifted from the pillow quickly. His movement made CJ realize that she was doing this with Sam in the room, but she pushed his head back down and said, "You have a knot the size of a golf ball here Josh."

"I told you my neck hurt," Josh mumbled into the pillow. His comment seemed directed at Sam.

"Ow," Josh said, though his protest was muffled by the pillow.

"It's going to hurt before it'll feel better," CJ said as she rubbed the knot on his neck. Luckily Sam seemed un-phased by the interaction. On the campaign trail an unsolicited neck or back rub wasn't out of the question.

"I think he should come out in favor of gay marriage," Sam said.

Josh scoffed into the pillow. "What?" Sam asked.

"I think Josh is trying to reiterate his pointed look from earlier by saying he seriously doubts the governor is going to go on record for a federal law on gay marriage," CJ said for Josh.

"Got it," Josh mumbled.

"How do _you_ feel about it Josh?" Sam asked.

Josh turned his head to the side so that his mouth wasn't obscured. "I'm in favor of it personally, but it's political suicide to say so," Josh said.

"Even if it's the right thing to do?" Sam asked.

"Let me put it this way," Josh said. "At this point in time I'd rather screw with Social Security. The gay marriage issue is no-win."

"We'd pick up a whole new demographic," Sam insisted.

"And lose two others, at least. The country isn't ready for it and it's not like there's been a huge rally for it. It was one reporter who got off a question we weren't expecting."

"Two reporters," CJ corrected him.

"What about you CJ? How do you feel about gay marriage?" Sam asked.

"I suppose I'm for it."

"You suppose?" Josh asked.

"I guess I'm not sold on heterosexual marriage either, really," she replied.

"You don't favor the institution of marriage?" Sam asked.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," CJ elaborated and as she spoke Josh felt her massage get deeper and more aggressive as if she was working out her thoughts on marriage with her hands. "I'm saying my mom died and my dad has been married and divorced twice since and wife number three isn't exactly a keeper. What's the point of getting married if it's not permanent?"

"So you don't think people can be monogamous?" Josh asked. He was truly more invested in this conversation than Sam because it gave him some insight into CJ personally.

"I do," she said. "I just don't know that you need a piece of paper declaring it to the world."

"You'd rather just shack up?" Josh asked.

CJ chuckled. "I don't know, okay? I'm a very monogamous woman when I'm with someone, but I guess I just don't know that I see the point."

"You never want to get married?" Sam asked.

CJ was making headway into the knot on the back of Josh's neck and she didn't really think about the audience of her response when she said, "I suppose that up until recently I haven't given it much thought."

She realized what that comment must sound like to Josh, and although she couldn't deny that she had him in mind when she thought of things like marriage as of late, she didn't need him to know that. She tried to walk back her comment. "It must be age," she said. "The older I get, maybe the more it seems like something worthwhile."

Josh, normally quick with a snarky comment, said nothing. He took in CJ's response and wondered, just for a fleeting moment, if she might have given more thought to marriage recently because of him. He had a healthy ego, but part of him couldn't believe that she'd think about marriage simply because of their relationship. He was confident in every aspect of his life, but for personal relationships.

CJ felt a little funny about the conversation and hoped that someone would say something so that her comment didn't just hang out in the ether. Luckily she didn't have to wait long because the phone rang.

"Hello," Sam said. There was a long pause and he said, "I'll be right over."

"Who was it?" Josh asked.

"Toby," Sam said. "He just met with Leo. He wants us to work up a statement on gay marriage."

"A statement in support?" CJ asked, a little surprised. This would certainly change the scope of the race.

"No," Sam said. "A statement that respects the rights of all Americans, but doesn't come down on either side of the issue."

"How are you going to spin that one?" Josh asked, his voice still muffled through the pillow. His neck was feel much better since CJ started work on the knot, but there was a part of him that relished the feeling of her hands on his neck and so he didn't let on to that detail.

"The governor supports the right of everyone to marry, but believes it's the right of states to decide the rules governing marriage," CJ said quickly.

"Pretty much," Sam said with a shrug. "I'm meeting Toby at the bar. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Josh said.

Sam left the room fairly quickly. And CJ gave Josh's neck a light pinch and said, "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do actually," he said. "Thanks."

"Good," she said.

Josh rolled over onto his back and caught CJ's wrist as she was about to get off the bed. She looked at him expectantly and Josh noticed a slight nervous look in her eye.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied with a small curl of her upper lip.

Josh pulled her down to him and kissed her. CJ leaned in and sighed inwardly as she felt the warmth of Josh's lips on hers. He reached out and pulled CJ's body towards him, which she obliged by crawling on top of him. Her heart beat fast and she wasn't sure if it was because of their close proximity or because of her nervousness. She'd known for weeks that she was feeling more for Josh than she should. This started as a way to blow of steam, but now CJ found herself thinking of this like a relationship. She had to remind herself not to straighten Josh's tie in public or reach out and put a reassuring hand on his arm at meetings.

Josh felt CJ so close and smelled her familiar perfume and it drove him wild. It had been over a week since they'd been this close and he found himself craving her. He knew he shouldn't. The feelings he had were breaking the rules of the game they'd set up, but Josh wasn't sure he could play the game anymore. He found himself wanting more every time he was near her.

She broke off the kissing before it got too involved. Sam could be back at any minute and how would they explain what was happening. Instead CJ rolled to Josh's side and rested her head on his shoulder. Josh ran his hand over her hair a few times to reassure himself that she wasn't going anywhere just yet.

"CJ," he said with a slight hitch in his voice. He cleared his throat. "I want to take you to dinner."

CJ laughed. "Okay," she said gamely.

He turned his head to look her in the eyes. "No, I mean it," he said seriously. "I want to go out with you and have a meal."

"We have meals together all the time," CJ pointed out, unsure of what Josh was getting at with a dinner invitation. Did he mean like an actual date?

"I know we do," Josh explained. "But I think it should be just us. I want it to be just us."

"I'd like that," CJ replied, surprised. She didn't know why it should surprise her. She felt the same way, but knowing that Josh did to, even if neither were saying it, meant that she wasn't alone. "But, how are we going to do that? Everyone is around all the time."

"I don't know," Josh replied. He ran his had over CJ's hair again and he felt her pull herself closer to him as they laid there in silence. He liked just being with her. He supposed it should have felt awkward, but it didn't. He'd never felt that he could just be himself with someone before. Yes, he'd had girlfriends; he even had a way with women, but there was always something lacking. He was always trying to hide his neurotic side and it was refreshing that with CJ he didn't have to. She took him for what he was and he loved it.

Love. The word had passed through his brain a few times in the past few weeks, but Josh never seemed to consciously acknowledge it until now. It was a terrifying feeling, but feeling CJ next to him made it seem less scary. Part of him wanted to say it aloud to her, but he thought better of it. Sam could come in at any moment. He wanted to be sure that it would be just the two of them when he eventually told her how he felt.

CJ lay in the crook of Josh's neck and breathed in his scent. She wasn't sure if it was his deodorant, cologne or aftershave, but she loved being enveloped in his scent. It was familiar and calming. CJ wasn't generally high-strung, but the simple smell of him made her feel completely at ease even as she was mentally freaking out over the feelings that were creeping up in her mind. She knew she was in love with him; she'd passed the falling in love stage weeks ago. He consumed her thoughts when they weren't focused on the campaign and she found that she wanted to be near him whenever possible.

"Thursday night," Josh said suddenly out of nowhere.

"Hmm?"

"We can have dinner on Thursday night," he suggested. "Sam has to go up to Manchester for a meeting and he won't be back until late. We can have an early dinner right here in the room."

"Room service," CJ said. "I like it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," CJ said as she looked at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I think it's a great idea."

Josh beamed. "Good," he said. "We're putting the chain on just in case."

CJ chuckled. "You think you're getting lucky?"

"I'm counting on it," Josh said confidently.

CJ rolled back over on him and ran her hand down his chest. "You could be right about that."

Josh kissed her deeply and CJ wanted to give in at that moment, but she thought better of it, pulling back. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner," she said shyly.

"You're welcome," Josh said. "I think it's probably about time, right?"

"I do," CJ replied. She scooted off him and Josh sat up straight swirling his neck in a few circles.

"You have magical hands," he said.

"I'm glad it worked," she smiled. "We can't have your handsome face shoved in a pillow for the next week."

"Really? I think there are a few people around here who'd like to have my comments muffled."

CJ chuckled. "I'd be one of them sometimes," she said. "But I'd miss seeing you too much."

Again, CJ felt like maybe she'd said too much, but they'd made a date for dinner. She didn't really care anymore. She loved Josh. She might not have the courage to say it to him out loud in a very specific manner, but she could let him know in other ways and for the moment that's what she felt comfortable doing.

"I'll see you tomorrow," CJ said. "I have to get some sleep."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Josh said standing up and following her to the door. "Don't forget Thursday night."

"I won't," she promised. Josh leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before she opened the door and left him for the night.

Josh watched her walk down the hallway and sighed. On Thursday night, for better or worse, he knew that everything was going to change. He was going to tell CJ that he loved her. He just hoped she was ready for it.

TBC


	17. Constant Craving

"Constant Craving"

CJ awoke with a moan and in a pool of sweat. She felt breathless as she turned to slap the alarm clock on the bedside table. She rolled on her back and took a few deep breaths before realizing that she had been in the midst of a very explicit dream before the dreaded alarm woke her.

A large inhale through her nose and exhale through her mouth and she tossed the covers off her legs. She was happy that Zoey wasn't rooming with her on this particular morning. She remembered a pretty loud groan and she couldn't discount the thought that she may have moaned a few times before she was fully awake. That was the trouble with dreaming about Josh.

Josh. She walked to the bathroom and recalled that it was Thursday. They had a date scheduled for that night. Well, maybe not a date. Although dinner together, alone, could be perceived as a date, right? CJ sighed as she ran the water in the shower. This wasn't supposed to be complicated. This wasn't supposed to be a relationship. It was supposed to be two people blowing off steam; but as CJ entered the shower she realized that she was never good at casual. She was never good at uncomplicated. She was always attracted to men who would be bad for her. It was unavoidable and she'd stumbled into it once again with Josh, but the difference was that this time it didn't seem wrong. It felt oddly perfect.

CJ briefly flashed to a remnant of the dream she'd had about Josh that morning. Had it really been two weeks since they'd been together? They'd shared kisses here and there, but CJ found herself craving his touch, especially after her rather involved dream. She showered and dressed quickly, hoping to catch Josh before he left his room for the day. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't also wonder if Sam had left for Manchester already. It would be all the better for CJ if he had.

She let her hair air dry as she applied her makeup, paying more attention to her eyes than usual. She didn't want to consciously acknowledge it, but lately she'd been paying more attention to her hair and makeup, thinking that she wanted to look her best. She told herself that it was because she was the face of the Bartlet campaign, but the tiny voice in her head told her that it was also specifically for Josh. She thought about tossing on her suit coat before heading to his room, but there was something more feminine about just her blouse.

She left the room and made her way down the hall self-consciously. She was grateful that no one was really up and about yet. She made her way to Josh's door and knocked quietly. It seemed that every little sound echoed in a hotel hallway. She waited patiently before knocking again, a little louder this time.

Josh had just jumped out of the shower when he thought he heard a light knock on the door. He wondered if Sam had forgotten his key because it was awfully early for visitors. He was about to ignore the knock when he heard a hard tap on the door. He tossed his towel on the floor and his boxers on and reached for his t-shirt as he made his way to the door. He glanced out the peep hole and saw CJ standing in the hall, looking around nervously. He smiled broadly.

Once he saw it was CJ he didn't bother throwing on the t-shirt; he simply opened the door slightly.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"'Morning," CJ said. "Is Sam here?"

"You're looking for Sam?" he asked, trying to hide the disappointment he felt.

"No," she said. "I was looking for you. I just wondered if Sam had left yet."

Josh opened the door a bit wider to let her in and CJ entered hesitantly. "He left fifteen minutes ago," Josh said as he shut the door behind her.

"Oh," CJ said, non-committal.

"So," Josh said smiling. "You're up early."

"Yeah," CJ said turning to face him. She realized for the first time that Josh was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and she swallowed hard. She wasn't sure what possessed her to make her way to Josh's room at the crack of dawn, but seeing him standing there in nothing but boxer shorts reminded her of why she was anxious to see him. His hair was wet and slicked back and CJ lamented that she just missed joining him in the shower.

Josh felt a little self-conscious as CJ stared at him. It was early and he half-wondered if she was about to cancel to dinner. His heart sank at the thought of it, but luckily he didn't have to dwell on it for too long. CJ took a step and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in to kiss him deeply. He returned the sentiment by wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulling her to him.

CJ felt nothing but need in that moment. She felt Josh take a few steps forward as she stepped back and she suddenly hit a wall gently. She felt Josh's lips move from her lips to her ear and down her neck and her breath became stilted. She hadn't realized how much she craved him until she felt him pawing at her blouse without allowing his lips to relent.

"Ah, Joshua," she whispered.

The light whisper of his name drove him wild and he renewed his attention to her lips. Their bodies rubbed against each other in want. He rested his hand behind her head and looked her in the eyes, "Claudia Jean," he said quietly.

"I can't wait for tonight," she said almost breathless.

"How long do you have?" Josh asked as he ran his hand under her shirt, which made her breath become even shallower.

"I have a meeting," she breathed as Josh's lips teased her collarbone. She didn't have the will to come up with complete sentences. "Leo, half hour."

It was the only signal Josh needed before he helped free her from her blouse. She ran her hands down his chest and he backed away to lead her towards the bed. "You're sure Sam won't be back?" CJ asked before she tossed off her blouse.

"At this point I'm not sure I care if he walks in or not," Josh admitted. He sat on the edge of his unmade bed and put his hands on CJ's hips. His kissed her bare stomach even as she hiked up her skirt and climbed on top of him.

CJ had to remind herself to stay quiet because the walls were thin and people were starting to wake up. Josh saw how CJ bit on her lower lip to keep silent as he touched her and somehow it made his need greater.

"How long has it been?" he asked with stilted breath.

"Too long," CJ sighed as she felt the friction between them. She gripped his shoulders as he leaned back further on the bed. "Josh, I…"

She couldn't complete her thought because Josh leaned forward and covered her lips with his. She felt him tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth and she stifled a moan. This was so like her dream that she couldn't help but think it was more of a premonition than dream.

Moments later Josh let the feeling of euphoria wash over him and he was left breathless with CJ laying across his chest.

"That's a hell of a way to wake up," he said between breaths.

CJ smiled. "I agree," she said. She wanted to say something more. She wanted to tell him that this wasn't just a relationship of convenience. She wanted to tell him that she had begun to feel a swelling need to be with him when they'd been apart too long, but she didn't.

Josh ran his hand lightly over the curve of CJ's back, impressing the memory of how soft her skin was on the tips of fingers. He wanted to tell her that he could go on like this forever, but he wanted more. He wanted to be able to take her hand when they walked into fundraising events. He wanted to not only kiss her goodnight, but to retire to the same room at the end of a long day, but he didn't.

Instead he said, "Seven tonight."

CJ leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips. "Are you afraid I'm going to stand you up?" she teased. It was easier to hide behind humor than to admit she was scared of what came next between them, eager as she was to explore it.

"I think you'll show," he said looking her directly in the eyes. His sincerity had a slight hint of uncertainty and CJ wanted to laugh at his cluelessness. While she hadn't come out and told him exactly how she felt, she thought she'd made it pretty clear even without words. For someone has confident as Josh, CJ found it telling that he felt so unsure when it came to a relationship.

She ran her hand over his furrowed brow and said, "Nothing short of nuclear disaster could keep me away."

"By the way," Josh said reverting to his usual confidence, "any time you want to wake me up like this, feel free."

CJ was already up and buttoning her blouse when she replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You have a meeting with Leo?" Josh asked he started to get dressed as well.

"Leo in five, interviews with The Dallas Morning News, the Sacramento Bee and The Detroit News after that, prep the governor for an interview on Meet the Press, meeting with Toby on talking points for the next debate and then dinner," she replied.

"Sounds like a light day then," he teased.

"Sadly, you're not that far off. It's one of my lighter days this week."

"Have fun" he said. CJ was dressed and ready to leave and Josh walked over to her as he was buttoning his shirt. He leaned forward and kissed her and said, "I'll see you at seven."

"Bye mi amour," CJ said, putting the thought of how domestic their goodbye was. She pulled open the door and walked back to her room with a smile on her face. She was exhilarated, not only by the morning workout with Josh, but by the possibility of what was coming next. She finally felt, for the first time in a very long time, that she was ready to move forward with someone.

* * *

CJ practically floated out of her last meeting with Toby. It was six-thirty and she had time to get back to her room to freshen up before her date with Josh. Yes, it was just room service, but for some reason this felt like the beginning of something very real and very important. She walked the hallway wondered whether wearing one of her nice dresses would be too much. It might make people wonder where she was going if they saw her. But then again, she felt like she didn't want to wear her work clothes. Besides, Josh had just pawed at the very blouse she was wearing that morning.

She pushed open the door to her room and quickly looked at the closet. She was living out of a suitcase, but she always liked to hang up her nicer outfits wherever she was. She quickly scanned the items and decided that she had a dress that was both work and romance appropriate. It was black with a scoop neckline that gathered in the front and flared out a bit at the bottom. If she threw a blazer on over it nobody would suspect that she wasn't on her way to another meeting.

She changed quickly and touched up her makeup and before she knew it, it was ten minutes to seven. CJ was about to make her way to Josh's room when she recalled the note she'd been given while in her meeting with Toby. She had an advance copy of _Newsweek_ waiting at the front desk. They had done a piece on the governor and on the campaign and CJ thought Josh might like to see it before everyone else so she made a quick detour to the lobby before heading to his room. CJ laughed internally about the thought that an article in _Newsweek_ would be an aphrodisiac for them. Only people in politics!

CJ noticed that the lobby seemed a little crowded for a Thursday night, especially since they'd be leaving to go to the next location soon, but she made her way to the lobby and waited patiently in line. She tapped her index finger on her wrist and fidgeted with her bracelet when she heard a woman called her name.

"CJ," she called.

She turned to follow the sound of the voice, but had a hard time determining where it came from. She turned in one direction, heard her name again and turned in the opposite direction when CJ saw her. Her small frame was hard to see through the crowd and CJ had a hard time wrapping her head around her presence.

"Mandy?" CJ said. She glanced at the line and decided she didn't want to move so she let Mandy come to her.

"Hi," Mandy said with a smile. "I'm so glad I found someone. This place is crazy. I wouldn't have thought it would be such a zoo when you're leaving tomorrow."

CJ took a moment to digest the fact that Mandy knew they were leaving tomorrow. How could she possibly know this unless…CJ couldn't bring herself to think that Josh had told her. The thought that he was still communicating with her was too unbelievable for her conceive of it. He had told her it was over weeks ago and she believed him.

"Are you okay?" Mandy asked. "You look surprised to see me."

"Well," CJ admitted. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I thought Leo would have told everyone," Mandy said.

"Leo?" CJ asked.

She was suddenly starting to think that Josh might not know Mandy was coming to town either; but if Leo had called Mandy…a rush of acknowledgement flooded CJ's brain. She had been prepping the governor for his interview on Meet the Press just that morning and Leo hadn't seemed concerned about certain issues that he should have been. At the time CJ thought he was being easy on he governor, but now she saw that he didn't feel the need to go hard on him because he was in the process of bringing someone in to do that for him. Worse yet, CJ realized that it was all her idea. She'd pushed for weeks to get a media consultant and here she was.

"He called me last week," she said. "He said you've really been instrumental in making this happen. I assumed he told you I was coming."

"No," CJ said. She was trying to compartmentalize what was happening. She felt that she should be happy that Leo had finally listened to her and gotten a media consultant, but at the same time she could only think of what this meant for her relationship with Josh.

"I'll try not to let that hurt my feelings," Mandy replied, moving along with the conversation as if CJ's world wasn't crumbling around her. Of course Mandy was clueless and she should be. There was no reason she should know anything about what was happening between CJ and Josh.

"Anyway," Mandy said as the line moved forward. "I was wondering if you knew what room Josh was in. I want to surprise him."

"Josh?" CJ asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "I thought that you two were…I didn't realize you were still talking."

Mandy waved her hand and forced a little laugh. "Is that what he told you?" she asked. "He can be so dramatic. We just needed a little cooling off period."

"It's been a few weeks," CJ said skeptically, thinking it was closer to two months than weeks really implied.

"We go through phases," Mandy said. "We have cool periods, but we're never not together. It's all a matter of who caves first and I guess it's me this time."

CJ noticed that Mandy didn't seem as confident as her words seemed to indicate, but all she could muster in response was, "Oh."

CJ felt the dread move up from her stomach and into her chest. What if Mandy could convince Josh that this was a cooling off period? CJ had spent a few moments thinking about how it was cute when Josh acted insecure about their relationship, or whatever it was; but maybe it wasn't insecurity, maybe it was uncertainty because he was still thinking about Mandy. That thought alone made CJ wish she had a chair so she could just let her knees buckle. How could she have been so stupid and naïve?

"Are you okay CJ?" Mandy asked as the line CJ was standing in started moving.

"Are you in line ma'am?" someone asked.

CJ glanced at the moving line and suddenly she didn't care at all about _Newsweek_. "No," she replied. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," the man replied.

CJ blinked at Mandy and said, "Josh is in room 319. You might want to call first."

"Thanks," Mandy said. "I'd rather surprise him."

With that Mandy and her petite heels clicked on the ceramic tile floor across the lobby to the elevator. CJ was left standing, though she wasn't sure how she was upright when she felt she'd just been gutted. Mandy was back, but more than that, Mandy thought that her relationship with Josh wasn't over. Call it feminine intuition, but CJ was certain that their relationship wasn't over either and that thought crippled her.

"CJ," Toby called from behind her. "Hey, did you change your outfit?"

CJ turned to acknowledge him and he was shocked by the face that turned to greet him. He stopped the joke he was about to make at her expense and immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked ashen and if Toby had to put a word on it, shaken. He couldn't think of anything that could produce that kind of expression.

"Nothing," CJ replied.

"You look like you've just been hit by a bus," Toby said. "What happened?"

"Nothing," CJ lied and even as she lied to him she could only think about getting back to her room to be alone to collect herself.

"CJ," Toby said reaching out with both hands to lay them on her arms, but she pulled back.

"I'm fine Toby," she said. She tried to deflect his concern by getting back to work and asked, "Did you need me for something?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"CJ," Toby started, but CJ held out her hand in a gesture of stop and the look on her face.

"It's complicated and I can't talk about it right now," she said. When it looked like he wouldn't take that as an answer she added, "Please Toby."

Her eyes pleaded with him to let it go and he knew he couldn't push anymore. "Okay," he said. "Call me if you need me."

"Thanks," CJ said feeling herself pull it together. She didn't have any definitive answer about what Josh and Mandy were to each other. She could just as easily have misread the situation, but she still felt the need to get back to her room and wallow if only until sh knew something definite.

Toby watched CJ walk down the hallway and wondered what could have rattled her so badly. He looked around and half-wondered if John Hoynes wasn't in the vicinity, but he saw no one except CJ's figure cutting through the crowd and rushing to the elevator.

* * *

Josh was pacing the room a little. He glanced at the clock and noted the time was five after seven. He wondered if CJ was held up in her meeting with Toby. That was his hopeful thought about why she was late. There was also an insecure voice in the back of his mind that was telling him that she decided not to come because it was a mistake to mix business with pleasure. He didn't like that voice. He tried to ignore him, but as the minutes ticked by that voice only seemed to get louder.

Finally, he heard a light knock on the door and he felt the tension he'd been feeling release. He made his way towards the door and said loudly, "You're late. I was beginning to wonder if there was a nuclear war I didn't hear about."

He threw open the door and had his eyes adjusted up to look at CJ when he noticed that the figure in front of him was much smaller and than CJ.

"I just turned off NPR and there's nothing nuclear happening that I know about," Mandy replied with a smile as she pushed her way into the room.

"Mandy?" he asked as he turned his body to follow her walk into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Please Josh, contain your elation to see me," she said as he shut the door.

"Elation?" Josh asked confused. He couldn't quite make the quick transition from waiting for CJ to seeing Mandy walk through his door. "How did you find me?"

"Josh," she scoffed. "Do you think a presidential campaign is that hard to track down?"

"You were expecting someone else?" Mandy asked.

"What?"

"Who's late to see you?" she pressed.

Josh tried to change gears quickly, but his mind was half on where the hell CJ could be and half on what the hell Mandy was doing in his room. It wasn't how he'd envisioned the night going at all.

Instead of answering her question he doubled back to his first question. "I meant my room. How did you find me?" he clarified. "Shouldn't they have called me or something?"

"I ran into CJ in the lobby," Mandy said plopping down in the edge of bed.

"CJ?" he asked.

"She told me," Mandy said. "She seemed a little weird about me being here. Leo told me that she'd been lobbying for a media consultant, but she seemed surprised."

"Leo? Mandy, what the hell are you talking about? What is happening right now?" Josh said as his voice went high-pitched as it often did when he was frustrated or angry.

"I'm working on the campaign. Leo hired me as the new media consultant," Mandy said. "And that's not all."

"What more could there possibly be?" Josh asked resigned.

"We need to talk," she said. Josh didn't know what was coming, but he knew that Mandy's face looked more anxious than he'd ever seen it.

TBC


	18. Until We Meet Again

"Until We Meet Again"

CJ lifted her head from the pillow and glanced at the clock. It was almost nine. She'd been lying with her head buried in a pillow for almost two hours. She wasn't trying to sleep. She just didn't know how to deal with the fact that Mandy had shown up unexpectedly. CJ mentally kicked herself for allowing her feelings for Josh to cloud her judgment. Wasn't she the one who had teased him about not being over Mandy just two months ago?

Of course CJ knew full well that Josh seemed to be quite over Mandy. She'd felt it in the way he looked at her and touched her, but, he hadn't told her that he loved her. He hadn't said that he was even considering those feelings for her so why should CJ believe that he wasn't in his room with Mandy right now doing…well, doing what CJ herself had planned to do with Josh in that room just hours earlier. CJ wondered if Mandy was eating her steak; at least, that's what she was planning on ordering from the room service menu anyway.

She pushed herself up off the bed. This was ridiculous. She had no proof that Josh and Mandy were back to together. Except…if they weren't together then why wasn't Josh at her door right now? She wiped her fingers under eyes and removed a few stray clumps of mascara. CJ wasn't one to wallow and besides, how could she mourn something never declared by either one of them? CJ knew she was just as guilty of withholding her true feelings from Josh, but tonight she was actually going to let herself tell him how she felt and that was never going to happen now.

She walked over to her closet and picked through her clothes. Changing her clothes three times in one day seemed excessive, but she wanted to get out of the dress she'd picked out for her date with Josh. She unzipped it and let it fall to the floor. She left it there in a crumpled heap as she tossed on a pair of khakis and a sweater. She glanced in the mirror and thought she looked acceptable enough for the dark hotel bar. She hadn't eaten dinner and a drink sounded awfully enticing.

CJ opened the door to her room and glanced quickly to the right. Josh's door was five down on the left side of the hallway. It was closed, but the Do Not Disturb sign wasn't on the handle. CJ wanted to think of it as a good sign, but she wasn't fool enough to think it really meant anything. How many times had CJ and Josh been in the throes of passion and not thought to put the sign on the door?

There weren't many people wandering the halls, for which CJ was grateful. She was hoping that there weren't too many campaign people in the bar either. The fewer people she had to interact with the better. She wasn't in a good mood and she didn't want to talk about work.

She entered the bar and was comforted by the fact that the lights were low and she didn't recognize anyone from the Bartlet campaign. She didn't see Danny or any of the other reporters on the beat and that was another reason to celebrate.

She walked over to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. She reached out and pulled a laminated specials card from its holder. She scanned it quickly as the bartender walked over.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Do you have anything different?" CJ asked. She didn't feel like a beer, but a rum runner didn't sound that enticing either.

"Different?" the bartender asked. He looked annoyed at her wanting to go off-menu.

"Special?" she asked.

"You celebrating something?" he asked.

CJ chuckled mirthlessly. "Not really," she said. "I was hoping for something to put me in a better mood."

"Alcohol probably won't help you for long lady," he advised her.

"Yeah," CJ replied. He looked at CJ's expression and suddenly felt guilty. She was obviously having a rough day.

"Give me a minute," he said finally. "You like mint?"

"Sure," CJ said. She gave him a grateful nod as he left to make her a festive drink.

CJ grabbed her purse and walked over the juke box. It was in the midst of a classic rock tune and CJ felt like something more depressing. She scanned the songs and fed the machine a five dollar bill. She figured it would get her about a half hour's worth of melancholy music to match her mood.

By the time she returned to the bar the bartender was walking back with a drink in a martini glass. It looked green an more like a smoothie than an alcoholic beverage.

"Here's your special drink," he said.

"Thanks," CJ replied getting situated on the stool. "Do you mind if I ask what it is?"

"It's a grasshopper," he said.

"Okay," CJ nodded. "Why does it look like it came from a malt shop?"

"Because there's vanilla ice cream in it," he said. And then as if he wanted to defend himself he added, "You used the word special so I thought—"

"No, it's great," CJ said. "Thanks."

She nervously took a sip of the green concoction and found that she really enjoyed it. She smiled at the bartender and he gave her a quick head nod and walked down to the other side of the bar. CJ sipped her drink again thinking how it tasted like alcoholic mint chocolate chip ice cream. She liked it; and for the first time since she'd seen Mandy she actually felt content. Of course thinking about Mandy again just brought up bad thoughts and she wasn't sure what to do about that. There really wasn't anything she could do. The ball was in Josh's court now.

"CJ?" a woman's voice asked skeptically.

CJ tried to restrain a cringe. She had hoped to be alone, but she turned and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hi Donna," she said.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked tentatively.

"No," CJ lied. Then as if she had second thoughts she added, "It's probably better to be drinking with someone rather than alone on a Thursday night."

Donna sat next to CJ and surveyed her appearance. She was dressed down, but her hair and makeup suggested that she might have come from somewhere else.

"So," Donna said trying to make conversation. "How are things going?"

"Just great," CJ said draining the last of a thick green concoction she was drinking. "Have you ever had a grasshopper before?"

"I can't say I have," Donna replied.

"They're really good," CJ replied. She lifted up her glass and made eye contact with the bartender with a smile. Donna noted how he walked off to make CJ another drink.

"The bartender said there's ice cream in it," CJ informed her. "I haven't had dinner so it kind of fit the bill as a drink and a meal."

Donna just nodded. Toby wasn't kidding when he said he was worried about CJ. He had passed Donna in the lobby and mentioned that he'd appreciate it if she could track CJ down. He said she was upset about something and he didn't think she should be alone. Donna thought that was a pretty cryptic message, but said she'd be on the lookout for CJ. Now that she'd found her she thought that Toby might be right to worry. CJ just didn't seen like herself.

"Maybe we could get something to eat?" Donna suggested.

"Have you eaten?"

"I just came back from dinner," Donna said. "But I'd be happy to split something with you."

CJ waved her hand. "I'm good," she said.

They sat for a while and Donna noted how the music in the bar probably wasn't helping CJ's mood. In fact, it was kind of depressing.

"Where did you go for dinner? The Pancake House?" CJ asked. The governor had gone on for an hour yesterday about how Vermont maple syrup had nothing on New Hampshire maple syrup. Ever since then CJ had wanted to hit a local establishment and have some pancakes as she wasn't really sure she knew the difference between Vermont and New Hampshire maple syrup.

"No," Donna replied. "We went to the diner across the street."

"Too bad," CJ replied glumly.

"CJ," Donna tried again. "Are you okay?"

CJ looked at Donna's earnest, young face and smiled. "No," she answered honestly. "But I'll be fine eventually."

"Can I help?"

"It's nice of you to offer," CJ said as the bartender brought her another heaping drink. She said to him, "You've turned me on to something new. You should know I'll be ordering these for a while so keep them coming."

The bartender nodded and walked away.

"CJ," Donna started again.

"There's nothing you can do Donna," CJ interrupted her. "I appreciate the thought, I really do, but what's bothering me, it's no one's fault but my own."

Donna wasn't sure what CJ was referring to, but she felt like CJ's problem might be more personal than professional.

"Were you seeing someone?" Donna asked her.

CJ chuckled slightly as she sipped her second grasshopper deeply. "I guess you could say that," she said.

"On the campaign?" Donna asked conspiratorially.

"No," CJ lied. "No. That would have been…no."

"So it was long distance?" Donna asked.

"Something like that," CJ said as she continued to drink deeply and quickly. As she drank she felt cold and more open to the conversation. "Have you ever started something you knew was probably a bad idea, but then it continues and it seems like the best idea you've ever had?"

Donna wasn't sure she'd ever had that experience and she shook her head lightly. CJ chuckled. "Well let's just say I'm kind of the queen of doing just that," she said. "I can't help myself. I have the cognizant thought that it might not be the greatest idea, but I charge forward into the abyss anyway. It's a unique talent."

CJ drained the rest of her drink and waved it slightly in the air again. Since the bar was pretty empty the bartender came over and took her empty glass. "You want another?" he asked.

"You bet I do," CJ said feeling good. She usually had a much higher tolerance, but she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She wondered if she could will herself to be drunk. It was really the only thing she wanted in that moment.

The bartender walked off and Donna said, "Do you want to talk about the guy?" she asked.

"No," she said simply. Then suddenly CJ felt that she didn't want Donna to think she was some love-sick woman and she added, "I'm really not pining over a guy or anything. It's work and other things. Sometimes things get to be a little too much you know?"

"I do."

"How about you? How's the doctor back in Wisconsin?"

Josh had mentioned that Donna had been seeing a doctor that broke her heart before she joined the campaign. He also mentioned that she had gone back to visit a few weeks earlier. CJ wondered if something more was going on after the visit.

"Josh told you about him?" Donna asked, a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," CJ replied. "He mentioned it so I thought…"

"No," Donna said cutting her off. "It's okay. He's good. He's reordering his priorities and it seems promising."

"I hope it works out for you," CJ said sincerely.

"Me too," Donna agreed.

The bartender returned with CJ's drink and asked Donna if she wanted anything. Donna ordered a strawberry daiquiri and CJ thought about how they looked like light weights with their girlie drinks. She didn't really care though. The alcohol was starting to work its magic and she felt nothing, or maybe she did, but the alcohol took the sting off of what she was feeling.

Donna took a moment to sip her drink and really look at CJ. She seemed sad, but she clearly didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering her. Although CJ denied that her problem was personal, Donna couldn't help but think she was downplaying it. After all, Toby seemed to think there was something wrong. She wondered if Josh would know what was going on. He seemed to spend quite a bit of time with CJ and if anyone would know what was going on, Donna thought he would.

Almost as if on cue Josh walked into the dimly-lit bar with a short brunette next to him. Donna was facing the door and saw them enter together. She thought that Josh looked uncomfortable.

"Hey CJ," Donna asked.

"Hmm?" CJ asked as she swallowed more of her grasshopper.

"Is there anyone new on the campaign?" she asked.

Donna watched as Josh and the woman walked towards a table in the corner of the bar. They sat down and Josh sat facing the bar. He hadn't noticed Donna or CJ just yet and CJ replied, "No; no one new that I know of."

Even as the words left her mouth CJ knew that wasn't the right answer. There was someone new on the campaign and she'd shown up out of nowhere. But, CJ hadn't gotten confirmation from Leo or Toby or anyone else of Mandy's addition to the team and she didn't feel right saying anything to Donna about it.

"Why?" CJ asked as she drained another grasshopper.

"Josh is here with someone," Donna said nodding her head in the direction of the table where Josh and Mandy sat. CJ glanced over her shoulder and tried not to let her breath catch in her throat. "Do you know who she is?"

"That's Mandy," CJ replied before she turned her back to them and faced the brightly colored liquor bottles on the back of the bar.

"_The_ Mandy?" Donna asked.

Donna had heard stories about Mandy, but she'd never met her, nor seen her picture. When she'd first arrived she heard CJ and Sam tease Josh about her and how his relationship wasn't over, but that teasing had stopped weeks ago.

"That's the one," CJ confirmed before turning to the bartender and saying, "One more please."

"Did you know that she was here?" Donna asked.

"I saw her in the lobby a few hours ago," CJ said. "I don't think Josh knew she was coming."

CJ tried to play it off like it wasn't a big deal, but she wasn't sure how well she was doing. It was her job to have no reaction and just give the news of the day, but she'd never had such a deeply personal stake in the news of the day before.

"It's funny," Donna said. "He asked me to get in touch with her this morning. He said he didn't want to deal with her."

"Why did he want you to call her?" CJ asked. She half wondered if Josh knew she was joining the campaign, but then she thought that it had to have been a coincidence.

Donna shrugged. "He had some questions about the media markets," Donna replied. "He said he hated to need her, but she was the best when it came to the questions he had."

CJ just nodded and tried to blend into the scenery. She hoped Josh wouldn't notice her there because she didn't know what to say. If she hadn't ordered another drink she might have just walked out, but then she thought that this was where she'd come to avoid him. It somehow seemed unfair that he could crash her safe haven with Mandy in tow.

Josh looked around the bar and was grateful that he didn't see many people from the campaign. He was surprised that there wasn't even a reporter in the room and then his eyes fell on the bar and he saw CJ sitting next to Donna. He didn't know if CJ had seen him, but he was very aware of how Donna's eyes were on him, or more specifically, on Mandy. Looking at CJ's back, Josh felt his heart beat faster and his pulse quicken. He wasn't prepared for things to come to a head, in a dark, dive hotel bar in Vermont.

Josh looked at Mandy and said, "I've got to go talk to CJ for a minute."

"Are you serious?" Mandy asked him with a look that could only be described as incredulous.

"When you showed up tonight I was waiting for CJ to stop by. We kind of got into it earlier, but we have some campaign business to discuss," Josh lied. He wasn't sure why he decided to add that he and CJ were fighting, but it seemed appropriate given that they surely would be when he got a chance to talk to her.

"And you really need to talk to her right now?"

"The campaign doesn't stop just because personal things are happening," Josh reminded her as he stood up. Part of him felt like a heel for leaving her at the table alone, but there was another part of him that just wanted to get to CJ.

"I'll be back soon," he promised her.

Josh walked over to the bar and saw Donna say something to CJ. Donna then stood up and started walking towards him. He was glad that she'd left CJ by herself. It made it easier for him if he didn't have to suitably get Donna away from CJ's side.

"Josh," Donna said.

"Hi Donna," he said. "I need you to go over to the table I was at and introduce yourself to Mandy. If you could get her thoughts on the questions I asked earlier that would be great."

"Okay," Donna said. "You don't want to introduce me yourself?"

"I've got to talk to CJ," he said evasively. "I need some time alone with her and I thought you could distract Mandy."

Donna was a little taken aback by his honesty. He didn't usually give her that much information. Donna suddenly wondered if CJ's mood didn't have anything to do with a man, but rather with a fight she might have had with Josh.

"Are you and CJ fighting?" Donna asked.

"What?"

"Are you and CJ fighting?"

"Did she say we were?"

"No," Donna replied. "But Toby said it seemed like there was something wrong with her. He asked me to check up on her. She's been drinking more than I've seen before."

"She's drinking a lot?"

"Are you two fighting?" Donna asked again.

"No," Josh replied. In truth, Josh would have preferred to be fighting with CJ. He wanted her to yell, maybe even smack him, just so he could feel the physical manifestation of the emotional pain he felt when he looked at her now.

"Will you please go ask Mandy those questions I asked you about earlier?"

"Okay," Donna said.

Josh started to walk away and then added, "And Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep her busy for as long as I'm over here okay?"

"Okay," Donna said skeptically. "But Josh."

"Yeah?"

"Be nice to CJ," Donna said. "She seems really down about something."

"I will," Josh said quietly.

Josh turned to see CJ receiving a large, green drink from the bartender. He wondered if she knew he was there on his way to see her. He took a deep breath and walked up behind her.

"Claudia Jean," he said.

She turned to acknowledge him. "Josh," she said.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked before taking Donna's stool.

"Donna was sitting there," CJ replied.

"She's talking to…she's doing something for me," he corrected himself. There was something hurtful about using Mandy's name in the conversation just yet.

"Suit yourself," CJ replied without feeling.

Josh took a set next to her noted how she didn't face him. She barely looked at him and it gutted him. He turned his body to face her and restrained himself from putting his hand on her arm.

"What are you drinking there?" he asked.

"A grasshopper."

"I've never seen one before."

"They're good," she said shortly.

"CJ, can we please talk?" he asked.

"Sure," CJ nodded. She finally summoned her courage to look at him and asked, "Where do you want to start? How about with Mandy's sudden arrival?"

She took a large sip of her drink and looked at him expectantly.

"It's not…Mandy being here is not what you think," Josh said.

"Really?" CJ asked. "What is it then?"

Josh didn't know how to tell her what he had to say and so he took a deep breath, looked at her sadly, bit his lower lip and said, "Mandy thinks she's pregnant."

His words hung in the air like a kite wavering in the breeze. CJ thought the wind had been knocked from her lungs when Mandy announced her arrival and job on the campaign, but that feeling was nothing compared to the one she had now. She was speechless and stunned and she took a sip of her drink to bid her time. Josh wasn't surprised by her non-reaction to his statement. He still hadn't wrapped his mind around the information Mandy had shared with him over two hours ago. He waited for her to say something.

CJ thought about how to respond and finally settled on, "I guess there's not much to talk about then."

TBC


	19. Are You Sure

"Are You Sure?"

* * *

"I'm sorry," CJ said after a moment of silence. "I shouldn't have…you're going through something right now and I'm being awful."

"You're not," Josh said quietly.

"I don't understand. How long has Mandy been gone? Seven—"

"Eight weeks," Josh interrupted her.

"Then, can I ask, how she doesn't know if she's pregnant? There's a drug store on almost every corner of every street. After eight weeks…"

"Mandy isn't good at unexpected things," Josh said.

"Well, that's exactly who we want as a media consultant then," CJ replied wryly.

Josh stifled a smile, grateful that CJ could joke when things were crumbling around them. "Mandy isn't good at unexpected personal things," Josh clarified. "She also has a crushing phobia of doctors so she was just waiting it out."

"And she got tired of waiting."

"I guess," Josh sighed.

CJ pushed the remainder of her drink over to Josh and said, "I think you need this more than I do."

Josh reached out and took a sip of the thick, green liquid. "It's like dessert," he said.

"There's ice cream in it," CJ said.

For a moment CJ forgot that everything was changing. It was nice to be able to just talk to Josh; she took comfort in knowing that things were, if only for the moment, normal.

"CJ," Josh said. "I'm so sorry. Everything got so messed up."

"Josh," she tried to interrupt him.

"I need you that this isn't who I am," Josh continued. "I need you to know that I never meant for—"

"For Mandy to come back and possibly be pregnant?" CJ finished for him. "How could you know that Josh?"

Josh leaned forward and quickly checked himself as he was reaching his hand out to grab hers before he thought better of it.

"I really thought that Mandy and I were over, forever. I need you to know that I'm not the kind of guy who would have lied to get you into bed," Josh said.

"I know who you are," CJ replied. "I know you're not the kind of guy who would do that. This isn't your fault."

"I don't know if I'd say that," Josh replied finishing off the remainder of CJ's drink.

"Josh, Sam and I actually bet money on how long it was going to take before you and Mandy got back together," CJ admitted.

He looked at her quizzically. "You bet on that?" he asked. He wondered why CJ would sleep with him repeatedly if she thought he was still hung up on Mandy. She didn't seem like the type.

"Honestly, when this all started, I had a little voice in my head that said it wasn't over with you two, but then things started to feel different. The first few times we were together I felt like maybe Mandy could walk through the door at any moment and we'd be over, but then, as time went on, I really didn't think that was a possibility anymore. You never talked about her. She didn't call. I assumed, like you, that it was long over.

The point is that I'm a big girl and I made the decision to do this thing with you. If I really thought that you and Mandy were together, or were going to get back together, I wouldn't have. If I'd thought you were lying to me about it I definitely wouldn't have done it, but I didn't. I know who you are Josh and we did this thing together. Neither of us could have known that this would happen."

"I know," Josh said glumly. He was so torn. He felt like he was being pulled in two directions. The day had started with such promise. He and CJ were going to have a real date and he'd planned on telling her how he felt about her. Then Mandy showed up unannounced and with powerful news. It didn't diminish what he felt for CJ, but it changed everything. Mandy had come back with the insane notion that they hadn't really broken up, but then he thought that she might have talked herself into that idea because of the terror of possibly being pregnant. He didn't want to destroy her illusion.

Josh looked so sad and alone. CJ wanted to wrap her arms around him, or take his hand, make some kind of physical connection to him to help ease his confusion, but she knew she couldn't. Mandy was sitting behind them, probably staring at their interaction. It left her feeling unsettled and horrible that she was thinking about how this was impacting her and Josh rather how it was impacting Josh and Mandy.

"Mandy never wanted kids," Josh offered. "She's better with strategy and media relations."

CJ nodded. She didn't have anything to offer because she agreed with Josh's assessment. She didn't really see anything maternal about Mandy either.

"How do you feel about it?" CJ asked him shyly. She wasn't sure if it was right for her to be his sounding board, yet she couldn't help but wonder about every detail of what might come next. She felt an overwhelming desire to know what the plan was, lest she be blind-sided again.

"I don't know," Josh said. "I guess I always assumed kids would be part of the picture, but I can't say I was thinking now would be a great time for that. I know I'm not the type to walk away from my responsibilities."

"Of course not," CJ agreed.

"If she is pregnant, then that's it," Josh said. "I'm going to do the right thing by her and the baby."

CJ considered his response for a moment and then asked, "And what if she's not?"

Josh looked at CJ like he wasn't sure he understood her question. Although Mandy said she wasn't sure she was pregnant, Josh had decided that it was a forgone conclusion. He just assumed his luck was such that she would be.

Josh looked at her sadly, knowing he was about to crush any bit of hope that she had left that they could somehow work it out. "I can't leave her, even if she's not," he replied. He tried as hard as possible to avoid eye contact with her. "She thinks…she's convinced herself that we've just been fighting for eight weeks. If she's not pregnant, I can't just tell her that we haven't really been together. It seems wrong."

"I understand," CJ replied. Although part of her wanted Josh to tell her that he would drop the charade with Mandy and be with her if she wasn't pregnant, she knew that was selfish.

Her hand was on the bar and Josh glanced over to the table where Donna sat talking with Mandy. They didn't seem to be paying attention and Josh rested his hand near CJ's. The lip of the bar obstructed Mandy's view of their hands if she'd happened to look over, or so Josh hoped. CJ moved her hand back a bit from Josh's, worried that he might touch her and weaken any resolve she had allow him to leave her here like this.

"Josh," she breathed quietly as his fingers inched towards hers.

"Claudia Jean," he said. "I'm so-"

"Don't," she begged. "Let's just leave it like this."

Her fingers were spread out and Josh reached out and rested his fingers in between the spaces of her fingers. The warmth that radiated between their fingers almost made it seem as though they were touching and CJ knew this would be as close as they would get for quite some time.

"Please tell me you don't hate me," he said.

"I could never hate you."

"Never say never."

"Never," she said looking him in the eyes sincerely. "I will never hate you."

Josh pushed down the impulse he had to reach out and pull her lips to his. With one sentence she made him completely doubt the decision he was making.

"We're friends, mi amour," she informed him. "Always."

Josh hadn't realized it, but he'd been holding his breath since he asked if CJ hated him. He let out the air slowly. "I'm glad to hear you say that," he said.

"Did you really think I'd never speak to you again?"

"Maybe."

"That's not who I am."

"I know," Josh said. "You're probably the perfect woman and I'm being an idiot by throwing it all away."

"Probably," CJ said with a smile that made him feel at home.

"I need you to know something," he said suddenly. He'd made the split-second decision to tell CJ what he had planned to tell her that night. He thought it might give her a feeling of closure, or gratification to know that he did, honestly love her as a partner as much as a friend.

She looked at their hands, so close, yet so far from touching and looked at him expectantly. "Tonight I was going to tell you that I-"

"Josh," she said. "Please don't."

"I need you to hear what I wanted to tell you."

"It's better left unsaid," she insisted.

"I don't think so. I want you to know that I-"

"Please Josh," she said, her eyes pleading with him not to finish the sentence. "Please."

"Why?"

"Will what you have to tell me change anything?" she asked.

"No," he admitted, though it was painful for him to do so.

"We have to work together everyday, hopefully for the next eight years; can't we leave it unsaid?"

"I want you to know," Josh said, almost begging her to allow him to verbalize what he wanted to tell her.

"Do you think there aren't things I want to say to you now? It would be so easy, but it wouldn't change anything. You'll still go back to Mandy and I'll still be sitting here alone."

Josh considered her response. "You'll never be alone," he said. "Not really. I promise."

"Right," CJ replied with a complete lack of belief in his comment.

"I just really want you to know what I haven't said," he tried one last time.

"I already know," she said with a sincerity in her eyes that made him believe she really did, even if he didn't say it out loud.

CJ had a fairly good idea of what Josh was going to tell her and her heart broke knowing that she loved him too and now he'd never know just how much. She'd spent a portion of the day thinking about what it would mean if they were together. She assumed that Leo would fire one of them and it wouldn't be Josh. She'd actually thought about how that would make her feel and she was slightly embarrassed to realize that she would have been upset, but knowing she was with Josh would almost make up for it.

CJ did have one resolution that she was fighting hard to keep, and that was to not cry in front of Josh. With three grasshoppers in her it was hard to keep her emotions in check and she bit the inside of her cheek for strength. She leaned back away from him to put a final period on the conversation. Josh immediately felt the chill as her fingers moved out of his reach.

"You should probably get back to Mandy," CJ said. "She'd probably like to be with you."

"Yeah," Josh said sadly. His feelings were so conflicted. He felt an obligation to Mandy that he couldn't explain. After all, he'd loved her once; maybe part of him still did love her on some level, but it was nowhere near the feelings he'd developed for CJ and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

Josh stood up and took a step away from her before CJ turned and laid her hand on his forearm to stop him. They finally touched and CJ thought that she might not be able to let him go. She wasn't planning on stopping him, but she felt that she somehow owed him an explanation.

"If I had it to do over, I'd do it again," she said.

Josh's upper lip curled slightly. "I would too. I wouldn't change a thing."

"It's selfish to say, but I might change today," CJ admitted with a grin.

"Yeah," Josh agreed reaching out and taking her a hand for the briefest moment.

CJ reminded herself that Mandy was very near and she let go of his hand. "Do me a favor and don't ask Donna to join you for dinner?" she asked. "I don't feel like drinking alone."

"Okay," Josh nodded.

He walked away and CJ felt cold. It was almost as if the void in her life was physical and emotional. Josh was just a co-worker again, like Toby or Sam or Leo. She knew she could live with it; she had to, but she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Donna came up behind her and sat in the stool that Josh had just inhabited.

"Is everything okay?" Donna asked.

CJ just nodded, still biting the inside of her cheek. Crying in front of Josh would have been terrible, crying in front of Donna after a conversation with Josh, while Mandy and Josh were sitting feet away would be disastrous.

"Were you two fighting?" Donna asked lightly. "Your conversation seemed a little intense."

"We weren't fighting," CJ said. "We were…I wanted something and Josh couldn't make it happen. It wasn't his fault."

CJ figured it wasn't too far from the truth. At least it allowed her the opportunity to talk about it.

"Do you want another drink?" the bartender asked.

CJ looked at Donna. "Donna?" She nodded.

"Sure," CJ said. "How about two grasshoppers and an order of nachos?"

"Coming up," he said.

"You have to try a grasshopper," CJ informed Donna. "It may be my new favorite drink."

Josh walked back to his table and Mandy asked, "What was going on over there?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you and CJ fighting?"

"No," he said. _'We were breaking up,'_ he wanted to say.

"She seemed upset," Mandy observed.

"I gave her the impression I could make something happen and then I couldn't," Josh said.

"You can't do everything Josh," Mandy informed him.

"I know," he said. "I just…I wanted to do this thing with her and it turns out I can't."

"Because of budgetary concerns?"

"Sure," Josh replied because he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "What do you want to get to eat?"

"I haven't looked at the menu yet," Mandy said.

"Okay," Josh said. They pulled out their menus and read, well, Mandy read her menu. Josh glanced up and saw CJ and Donna talking when Sam walked in and greeted them. CJ smiled and looked for the first time since that morning like she wasn't miserable and Josh was happy for that.

CJ sat between Sam and Donna and ate her nachos when she heard the song change. It was the last one she selected on her melancholy playlist. It was an old Willie Nelson tune. She picked it partly because she knew Josh couldn't stand Willie Nelson and partly because it summed up her feelings. It was called Are You Sure.

Josh ate his burger in silence with Mandy and watched his friends and CJ, who was much more than a friend, but no longer a lover, appear to have a good time as a Willie Nelson song came on the speakers. He usually hated Willie Nelson, but somehow, tonight, it seemed as if he was singing directly to Josh. He looked at Mandy next to him and then he looked over to the bar where CJ was laughing, the alcohol working in her system. He caught her eye just for the briefest moment as Willie Nelson sang:

_Look around you, take a good look_

_And just between you and me_

_Are you sure that this is where you want to be?_

TBC


	20. Back to the Start

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this story. This is the last chapter. If you read this first, you might want to check out The In-Betweens if you'd like it to continue. If you've read and review this one, thanks so much. It is truly appreciated.

* * *

"Back to the Start"

It had been eight months and one week since it ended. Josh recalled it as yesterday, but in reality it had been eight months and one week since he'd been with CJ, yet he still thought of it; not often, but enough to know that he still wasn't quite over it.

After their not-quite-breakup, but definite end to their romantic relationship in that Vermont bar, things were a little strained. Mandy joined the campaign and had to work closely with CJ. As it turned out Mandy wasn't pregnant. She had a cyst that was removed and all thoughts of babies and families ended. CJ had been right to think about the what-if, but Josh had thought it was a foregone conclusion. He sometimes wished that he'd given CJ's question about what if Mandy wasn't pregnant more consideration.

As it turned out, without a baby, or the prospect of baby to keep them together, Mandy and Josh weren't a good fit. He'd figured it out at his father's funeral. Even though there was a part of him that loved her, he couldn't stay with her because it wasn't the same love that his parents had and that was what he wanted. Ironically, it was Mandy who ended things. Josh still lamented the fact that she was the one to pull the plug and not him.

These were the thoughts running through his mind as he waited for election results. He could gather poll numbers and bellow for more information, but the truth was that once voting started, his job was over. The only thing he could do was wait with only the thoughts in his head to keep him company. He wasn't one of the media savvy people that were put on television on Election Day. Things like that were left to CJ, Sam and Mandy. And then, at the blessedly early hour of midnight, the race was over. Governor Bartlet was now President-Elect Bartlet and Josh's meandering mind could concentrate on the next step in running the country.

The champagne didn't stop flowing for hours. There were hugs, kisses, lifting each other up in congratulatory celebration, but there was one person Josh had yet to celebrate with and that was CJ. She was tied up with the media, reveling in victory on television.

In the eight months and one week since they'd ended whatever it was they were doing, things had gone back to normal between them. That's not to say that initially it was easy to go from sometimes lovers to just friends. There was definitely a period of adjustment where they avoided spending time together, but now, they were friends again. They talked and joked and spent time together in groups and occasionally alone, but there was no strange tension anymore and Josh was glad of it. CJ was someone he wanted to have in his life, romance or not.

Josh walked down the hallway of the hotel with an extra spring in his step and that was when he ran into her. She was coming from the elevators. She had smile on her face, smiling to no one, but the entire world.

"Josh," she called. Josh thought that her smile got a little brighter when she saw him, but he wondered if that was just wishful thinking.

"Claudia Jean," he said, walking a little closer to meet her.

"I haven't seen you since they called it," she said.

"I know," he said, quickly closing the gap between them. They finally met and she pulled him in for a hug.

"We did it," he said as he squeezed her in closely.

"We did," she replied and he could hear her smile in her tone.

They stood there for a moment holding each other in the empty hallway, neither eager to end the embrace. Both realized that the hug, celebratory or not, could not last forever and they let each other go.

"You looked great on TV," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "It was pretty easy to say all the right things tonight. It still doesn't feel real."

"You didn't think we were going to win?" he asked.

"I knew we were going to win," she replied. "I told you that months ago."

Josh smiled. He recalled her confidence way back when, even before they'd clinched the primary. "Yes, you did," he replied.

They stood in the hallway just looking at each other smiling. If anyone unaffiliated with the campaign had come upon them they'd surely think they were crazy.

"Have you been back to your room?" Josh asked.

"No, not yet," CJ said. "It's been a whirlwind. Why?"

"Leo sent everyone a bottle of champagne," Josh said. "It should be chilling on your table. So, you'll have that to look forward to."

"You drank yours already?"

"Hours ago," he said. "One of the perks of not being called on to be on TV at a moment's notice."

"I see. Do you want some more?" CJ asked.

"More champagne?"

"Yeah. There's something depressing about drinking a bottle of champagne alone. It's celebratory in nature."

"You're asking me to share your champagne."

"Yes Josh, I am asking if you'd like to share my celebratory champagne."

"It's good stuff," he said. "You sure you don't want to save it?"

"You said it was chilling. I have to drink it and I also have to do Good Morning America, the Today Show and the CBS Morning Show at seven tomorrow. I'd rather not be hungover on two hours sleep."

"Well, when you put it like that," he said. "Lead the way."

CJ walked a few feet down the hallway and unlocked her room. Josh followed her in and swallowed hard. They hadn't been alone together in a hotel room since that last morning they were together. Josh had always thought it was a conscious effort. If they met in his room or hers as a group they always made sure to leave before it was just the two of them.

CJ walked over to the table and found the bottle. "One glass," she commented. "You can have the glass, I'll drink from the bottle."

"How lady-like," Josh teased her. "We can share the glass. I'm immunized against cooties."

CJ chuckled. "Okay then," she said as she popped the cork from the bottle and some of the liquid began to flow. She quickly held the glass under the mouth of the bottle and poured.

"Here's to the next four years," she said raising it a little before taking a big gulp. She handed the glass to Josh. "You weren't kidding. That is some good champagne."

"Only the best from Leo," Josh said as he sipped. "Does this feel real to you? I feel like I'm dreaming and pretty soon the alarm is going to go off and it'll all have been a dream."

"It's very real," she said. "I've already been getting peppered with policy questions in the interviews."

"We don't take office for two months," Josh pointed out. "We can't do anything yet."

He filled up the glass with more champagne and handed it to CJ. She took the glass and sipped. "Nothing motivates like high expectations."

Josh watched her as she drank her champagne. She'd been up for a good fourteen hours at least and she still looked amazing. He shouldn't have thought about it because suddenly that was all he could concentrate on as she handed him the glass.

"I hope you don't mind," she said walking away from him and kicking off her shoes. "But my feet are killing me."

Without her heels he was just slightly taller than her, a difference barely noticeable to anyone but Josh, but somehow it made her that much more alluring. He finished off the glass of champagne and made a motion to pour more, but CJ stopped him. "I'm good," she said.

"You're celebrating winning your first presidential election with one glass of champagne? You commemorated a horrible speech with two bottles of wine," he reminded her.

CJ smiled as she recalled that night in South Carolina. He'd found her in the pool swimming and drowning her sorrows, which led to something quite unexpected at the time and now she was thinking about how good it felt to run her fingertips down Josh's spine. That thought alone was sobering. It had been months since CJ had thought of Josh in that way and now she couldn't stop.

"It was _one_ bottle," she countered. She walked over to the table and appeased him by pouring herself half-a-glass.

"It was two," Josh said. "I saw the empty bottle in the pool garbage can that night. You probably shouldn't have been swimming."

CJ chuckled. "That wasn't my bottle of wine."

"I don't believe you," he said with a flirty tone in his voice.

"I don't know what to tell you," CJ said as she sipped the champagne.

"This right here is why you're good at your job," he informed her. "I don't really believe you, but then you're so convincing in your conviction."

"Are you saying that I'm convinced I'm telling the truth even when I'm lying?"

"I'd never _say_ that," Josh said with a grin. Sometimes it was fun to get CJ riled up and indignant about something.

"I disagree with your premise," she said finishing off the glass and setting it on the table.

"Okay," he said. "I'm wrong."

"Well that was easy," she said. "I thought I'd have to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you tonight," he replied. The way he responded made CJ think that he had other ideas about what he wanted to do with her that night and she found herself titillated at the thought.

"What do you want to do then?" she asked.

"Celebrate," he replied quietly. The word was innocent enough, but CJ understood the double-meaning. It was Josh's way of putting the ball in her court. If anything was going to happen it was up to her. He would never make the first move again, not after what happened when Mandy came back.

CJ leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to his and Josh took only a moment before he responded with a lingering, but chaste kiss. Josh pulled back just a few inches and CJ opened her eyes to look at him. "Do you want to do this?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't," she said.

"Last time," he started to say.

"Last time," CJ said, cutting him off, "things got way too complicated."

She considered him for a moment and pulled back. "I get it if you don't want-"

Her comment was interrupted by Josh pulling her towards him and covering her lips with his forcefully. He relished the feeling of her soft lips massaging his. CJ felt her body respond immediately to his familiar touch.

"There is no one I want to celebrate with more than you," Josh said after he'd kissed her sufficiently.

"And there's no one you're seeing," CJ ventured even as Josh let his lips trail down her neck.

"No one," he assured her. "There's not even a hint of anyone."

CJ's fingers pawed at his collar as she thought about it. She knew she'd gotten in too deep with Josh the last time. She allowed herself to believe they could be together, but maybe, just maybe, if she went into tonight her eyes wide open, without the delusion that they could be more than just occasional sex partners, maybe it could work.

"Good," CJ said before she took his tie in her hand and pulled him towards her. She forcefully yanked his still-perfect Windsor knot and slowly removed his tie so that the friction of the tie being pulled across his neck sent shivers down his spine.

"You looked amazing on TV tonight," Josh said ash he removed her jacket and tossed it on the floor. "I hope you weren't planning on wearing that on the morning shows later."

"Definitely not," she said. She started to paw at his belt and she felt Josh's hands on her hips as he steered towards the bed. She felt the back of her knees hit the bed and she sat while she pulled Josh down with her.

As his lips crashed against hers she had to remind herself not to get too wrapped up in what was happening. This was just a physical need. If she allowed herself to think of it as anything more she knew she'd be hurt again, but it was hard to remember that as Josh's lips caressed her neck and her fingers ran through her hair.

"Josh," she said breathlessly.

"Hmm," he said as he ran his tongue along her earlobe.

CJ placed her open palm on his chest for moment to get her bearings. "The rules apply here, right?"

Her statement made him stop his ministrations and give her his full attention. "Rules?" he asked.

CJ took a deep breath and said, "The ground rules we set a long time ago. The friends first, veto power, this is just sex rules."

Josh thought back to how long ago they'd set the rules. They hadn't followed them of course, which lead to a lot of pain on both sides, or so he assumed, but he understood what she meant.

"Yeah," he agreed. "The rules apply."

"Always?" she asked.

"Always," he assured her. He smiled and said, "So you're saying there might be a next time?"

CJ laughed as she unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt. "I feel like there could be."

"I'm glad to hear it," he chuckled. He got serious and said, "You're beautiful tonight. I mean, you're every day, but today…"

CJ smiled. "We won today," she smiled at him.

"Yeah, we did."

CJ felt Josh's hands on her body and she let go of all inhibitions she felt a calm she hadn't felt in weeks. She allowed herself to let go and enjoy a moment with Josh without any expectation of anything else. She'd been in that position before and this time, though it was difficult to do, she tried to just let herself be in the moment with Josh.

A while later Josh ran his fingers lazily through CJ's hair; he let go of a deep breath. "Everything okay?" CJ asked, her hand on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm not worried about anything," he replied, almost surprised.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is," he said. "It's weird for me though. I've been on edge for the last eight months."

CJ did the mental math of eight months ago and tried not to let her heart flutter at the thought that Josh had been on edge since the last time they were together. It wasn't like that for them anymore and the more she reminded herself of that fact the better off she'd be.

"We've still got work to do," she reminded him. "It's only beginning."

Josh chuckled. "I'll be sure to remember that," he said. "What time do you have to be ready to go on the morning shows?"

"What time is it now?" she asked.

"Almost three," he replied.

"I've got an hour and a half," she said sleepily.

"You should get some sleep."

He made a movement to leave, but CJ pressed her hand on his arm. "Stay," she said.

"Really? I thought the rules…"

"I want someone here to make sure I get up in an hour and half," she said with a sleepy grin.

"Okay," he replied settling back into the bed.

"Good."

"CJ," Josh said as she was drifting off to sleep.

"Hmm?"

He ran his hand lightly over her back and wrapped his arm tighter around her. It might not be what either of them wanted initially, but it might be just the thing they could both live with.

"I'll be here," he said.

"Good," CJ said absently as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

Josh wasn't sure what CJ was thinking as she drifted off to sleep, but he was sure that he was happy to feel the pressure of CJ's body on his. It had been too long and he hadn't realized how much he'd missed her until now. Tonight was just the beginning. Josh and CJ had at least four more years to figure it all out, politics, romance and each other. There was no way he could know what would come, but in that moment he was fine with not knowing. He pulled CJ a little closer to him and he felt her breath on his chest and for the moment it was just what he needed. It felt, oddly, like a new beginning.

The End.


End file.
